Pirates
by The Moonspinner
Summary: Hitomi has quite a past but its the present thats the problem. Especially when that present involves a red-eyed visitor with a grudge from a very unpleasent past. Revisioned 28th&27th now up. So's 3oth!
1. Chapter 1: The Masquerade

**I'm revamping it slightly. Just the odd bits here and there. I'm adding Latin here and there. They're all supposedly from books, plays, songs etc that are famous in the world of Gaea.**

**LLL**

**M.S.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne.

* * *

_**"Vos may tripudio insquequo effrego of dies.**_

_**Tamen teneo ut offa mos secui.**_

_**Pro is est ut vos tripudio quod rideo risi risum quod sono. Ut iter itineris vadum satus."- Carmen of Xantho**_

* * *

**Chapter One:**

The masquerade was in full swing and it was no surprise to her that she knew most of the guests.

At a distance she saw a tall young woman with a mass of blonde curls and dressed in an elaborate costume. "Millerna." She muttered and ducked behind the curtains. Mask or no mask the blonde would undoubtedly recognize her. The woman may be her friend but she was so tiresome at parties… always trying to get her to dance…

She peeped out a moment later and the Princess was thankfully gone. She breathed a sigh of relief and made her way back outside.

As she moved to a chair besides the wall, attempting to become invisible, she wondered what she was doing here. She'd never listened to an anonymous tip and she had no idea why she'd started now.

Well since she was here she may as well wait it out till ten.

Her gaze wandered to the various girls in their skirts and dresses twirling around the room and couldn't help but sigh. She might never admit it and she might not be very good at it, but she loved to dance. Her present modish attire of pants, however, meant that if she were to dance, there would be trouble while identifying the female and male.

"And why so great a sigh?" a quiet voice asked her from behind, interrupting her quiet contemplations.

She looked to her side and saw a masked face. Her eyes scanned the figure taking in the long golden hair tied carelessly and asked, "Allen?"

"Yes it is I!" he admitted "But what are you doing here?" he asked sitting besides her.

"Honestly I have no idea. Yukari really I suppose."

He smiled, "Not business?"

She looked confused.

"The detective. Didn't he send you?"

She raised an eyebrow, "No Allen he did not. He doesn't send me anywhere. I go. Also keep your voice down. It's the last thing I want spreading around."

He brushed that off and asked where the great detective was.

She shrugged, "How do I know?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Well you are his right hand man…well woman."

He bowed his head to the evasion, and asked her why she wasn't dancing. "After all that's why you sighed isn't it?"

When she didn't reply he stood up, "Come, on dance with me. It pains me to see you sitting there with that look on your face."

Her brilliant eyes fell on him and narrowed, "Just why are you here Allen? Go flirt…I mean work some more or annoy somebody else."

He looked at her reproachfully, but not without a hint of appreciation, "I am hurt, truly hurt that you think that I am trying to annoy you. In fact if you are so pestered by my company, I shall leave..."

'Yes, do that Allen." She said encouragingly.

He opened his mouth to retort when they heard what could have only been an explosion. The sound was deafening and Allen nearly fell over in surprise.

Soon the screams that had been drowned out by the sound of the explosion were heard and then something that sounded unquestionably like gunshots followed.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: A Shootout

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne.

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

Hitomi was feeling a trifle bemused. This was not what she'd expected. Allen, quickly overcoming his shock straightened. "God was she right?" He demanded as he walked towards the sound.

She stood up quickly and followed Allen. They pushed against the terrified and frenzied crowd to reach the source of the turmoil, the dining room. They were on a little balcony that looked down on a chaotic scene.

As she her eyes swept the room she caught sight of the wall opposite her and then of Lady Fassa's face. She suppressed the urge to laugh. The enormous hole was one thing but it was absolutely nothing compared to the woman's utter horror at the damage to her beautiful salle.

However the urge to laugh died away when she saw a small crowd of assorted people. Other than my lady, Lord Fassa was there and…

"Pirates!" Allen hissed. She nodded and took the gun that Allen was silently holding out to her. When she sent a quick look up to him, she saw that his eyes were locked on the scene below, and lightly wide, as if in disbelief.

She shrugged and readied the pistol, who ever had tipped her off had been right. They were there for the papers.

"Allen we need to get them out of there, shall I cover you?" She asked him as he checked his gun.

He looked hesitant and finally nodded. "I'm sure someone has alerted the Guards. So don't let them run."

In a few minutes he disappeared around the corner. She watched the crowd below, her gun kept ready. There were about seven men. All armed. She grinned ruefully, she really had to stop coming across pirates.

Inside the one, who seemed to be the leader, was holding Lord Fassa with a gun to his temple. He was talking and she edged forward to hear him say, "… no more injuries Sir. Just get the box, and we'll be fine." She saw him turn to another pirate and say something.

The other one, a short man rushed to Lord Fassa's side and began to growl something when Allen entered the room swaggering a little. He paused at the sight of the door, as if absorbing its presence and then turned to the older man.

"Fassa, my dear boy, I hope you are aware of that there is a gigantically proportioned hole in your wall." He said, his words slightly slurred.

"I am aware of that Allen." He replied a little tightly, "These gentlemen felt that it was the only way to visit me."

Allen looked at the 'gentlemen' and said, "Dammed bad form you know! Dammed bad! You should use the door. That's what its there for…" he trailed of saying something inarticulate and moved around the room in, what seemed to be, drunken stupor.

The one who had asked Fassa for the box was surveying him with suspicion, but did not seem to consider him a danger because he ignored the comment and turned to Fassa. "Well what are you waiting for? Get it!" he ordered.

Fassa shrugged and looked at the door. "No." He said, his gaze sweeping the room looking for what he hoped were Allen's reinforcements. She made no move to show herself. She needed a way to get the lady out.

The leader, who had jumped in surprise at Allens entrance, swore and walked towards Fassa, Allen had reached the lady and began to walk around the room leading her with an arm around her waist. One pirate abruptly stopped them and uttered an oath.

"Dammed bad to swear like that.' Allen informed him, "Not fit for a lady's ears."

"Shut up!" one pirates said, knocking him back. Allen was still holding my ladies arm and Hitomi swiftly fired. A general uproar began and Lady Fassa escaped threw the main entrance, running faster than Hitomi had ever seen someone in a full ball dress run.

She was about to turn and join Allen when a bullet whizzed passed the pillar she was behind.

"Come out or I'll shoot them both!" he, the leader, growled.

She rose warily her gun carefully held aloft.

"Surrender now or you're friend dies."

She laughed, "Go right ahead. While you're at it, why don't you kill the old man too? I've never liked them much."

"You're lying." he hissed.

"Well I would have expected a pirate to help, but I see I am to be disappointed. Fine I'll do it myself." She said and turned her revolver to Allen and pulled the trigger. Allen dove and heard a satisfying cry, the sign that her bullet had made contact with someone behind him.

The others all pulled out their guns and she jumped from the balcony and rolled behind an overturned chest. She was about to move again when somehow Allen was at her side with Fassa.

Allen pulled out another gun and handed it to her. "It was the pirate's. I have anoth…" he was drowned out by the sound of bullets lodging themselves into their cover.

"On four we're out of here." She hissed. She fired. Fassa grabbed a gun and started shooting.

"How?" he asked as he pulled out another gun.

"We run. How else? Take Fassa and run." She stopped for a minute and reloaded.

"What about the papers?" Allen asked.

"They're safe." The older man assured with a grim smile. "I doubt they could get them even if they knew where they were."

Hitomi nodded absently. She watched Allen pull out another gun and asked in surprise "How many of those do you have?" Another bullet whizzed past her.

He grinned tightly, "Quite a few."

Suddenly he snapped around and peered over the table. Just as he pulled his gun to start shooting again she shouted "Now!" her voice cracking like a whip.

She thrust the table that had been covering them forward and began letting off the round. She was being reckless but she was sure she could buy them the time they needed.

In not less than a minute, as it was expected she lurched backwards and cried in pain. A bullet had slammed into her shoulder. She dropped down and grimaced as the pain spread.

She stared at the wound and watched in a detached manner as the blood gurgled out freely. Finally coming to her senses she realized just how much blood she was loosing and tried in vain to block the wound. She slumped further to the ground and began to feel dizzy when she heard people approaching her. She found that her vision was blurred and could only see the outlines of people. Almost with relief she lost consciousness and fell to the floor like a dead weight.

Allen meanwhile had gotten Fassa out to safety. As he hastened back to Hitomi, he saw, with relief the approaching guards.

He practically leapt into the ballroom and was fifty meters away from the scene when he noticed the eerie silence. He felt his pulse race. 'God! Let her be there!' he prayed.

He ran into the room and saw nothing but the guards slowly arriving. He swore profusely and banged his fists against the wall. They were gone... with Hitomi.

* * *

**Here's another slightly edited chapter. Old readers don't worry much, there aren't significant changes, just hopefully better writing and less mistakes... :P**

**LLL**

**M.S.**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: The Red eyed Captain

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne.

**

* * *

**

__

_********__"Captivus , meus mediocris era? Tamen vos operor fere agnosco. Puteus vadum exsisto opus una valde nunc." - Sir Beatitas ut Madame Fanny in 'Hiberna Est Coming.'_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Three:**

_Drip…_

Her head was spinning. What had she crashed into this time?

_Drip…_

She remembered something about a masquerade and Allen and a very big hole.

Drip…

She groaned as she fully remembered "Oh, Pirates…" she muttered, "Not again…" even more to herself. She opened her eyes and saw a hazy figure of a man crouching next to her.

He was looking at her, or maybe not. She couldn't see well enough to tell. "You're already awake. I'm surprised I thought it would take you a little longer."

_Drip…_

Her brow creased, showing her annoyance. She put a slim hand to her temple, "What is that maddening noise?" she asked in a weak voice.

He looked taken aback, "Water." He answered.

She creased her forehead again and looked for the source of the noise. Seeing the dripping pipe a few feet away from her, she ripped of a bit of her shirt, ignoring the mans queries as to what she was doing, and moved to stuff the source of the sound.

The movement caused a wave of pain, but at least that sound would stop.

"You're moving. That's impressive." He mused. Considering your condition." He added.

Condition? What condition? She moved her head and felt another wave of pain run down from her shoulder.

The bullet. Oh God! Was it still in there?

As if reading her thoughts he said, "We managed to get the bullet out. It wasn't pretty. On the trip here, all they could do was block the wound up. They didn't have a surgeon."

"I'm lucky it was a short trip then."

He shrugged, "A day at the most. That day, it was clear weather so it took less time."

She focused on his face only for a minute and her gaze became hazy again.

"Why am I even here?" she asked finally.

He looked up and said, "Well I suppose that was Gaddess's fault. I never should have sent him…"

She frowned trying to loose the fluffy feeling, "No why am I still here? Why haven't you sent me back or killed me?"

He was up again and said, "Who knows? Merle took it into her head that you would be of use to us."

"My thanks to Merle… I think." She muttered.

He grinned, rather wickedly she noticed, and said "Maybe." He then asked suddenly "How do you know Schezar?"

"Huh?" she asked, her gaze finally clearing.

"You and Schezar fired on them? They said you were seemed to know each other. What I'm asking you Miss Kanzakhi is how?"

She stiffened at this, "How do…" she started, but he cut her off and said curtly "Merle found out. How?"

She bit her lip and answered, "A friend."

He seemed to consider this for a minute, "Pity. I was hoping you were engaged."

She snorted and instantly regretted it; the movement caused a pain to shoot up her arm. She bit her cheek and bore it.

"Where did you learn to handle a gun?" He asked suddenly. "And why did you shoot at us?" he added quickly, trying to recover from change in his attitude his sudden curiosity has caused.

Now that he was nearer she finally saw her captor and tensed. Not him again…

Why? Why did she have to be in his sinkhole again? It could have been anyone else? She wouldn't have minded being caught by Ronald Fraisse or Markham. Anyone was preferable to him.

He may not be aware of it but he'd caught her before. He thought that he had caught the great Litus, and he had because the detective and her were one and the same. The whole right hand thing and every other charade she'd been putting up were for the benefit of Allen and a few others.

He'd caught her once and she'd beaten him. What she meant was she'd gotten his ship caught. No one on it, pity but she knew what the Captain's ships meant to him well. And so, as the detective, she'd made the most dangerous enemy she could have.

She felt her blood run cold as the last thought played through her head again. She wasn't easily scared, but the thought that the only reason she was alive right now was because she could lie like a champion was not a very comforting one.

She realized he was asking her something and asked not very intelligently, "Huh?"

"I asked why you shot at us?" he repeated, pushing back his ebony hair.

She looked at him surprised "You didn't think they'd just let you walk out?"

"That's what many people seemed inclined to do." He said, referring to the crowd. He saw that she wasn't listening again and felt a wave of annoyance and curiosity "Hasn't anyone ever told you, Miss Kanzakhi, that when your life is in the hands of one man it's very necessary, if not polite, to listen to him."

She looked up appreciatively, but settled back against the wall and retorted, "I will, as soon as you introduce us."

He looked at her sharply, feeling a spark of irritation, but it instantly died out when he saw the glimmer in her eyes. He felt perturbed. Not one of his captors, not one had ever made fun him. They'd been too scared or past talking. He wondered who on earth she was. Sure he had her name but Kanzakhi was a name that was as common as dirt. He had this feeling he'd seen her before… somewhere? Merle had dug around the girls' pockets and found the invitation, but he had nothing on her… yet.

"I hope you realize that I am the captain of this ship." He said with a touch of asperity.

She opened her eyes at this, "No?' she said in a voice of innocent surprise, "Well then you have my full attention Captain."

"Thank you." He said dryly. "Does Fassa have the papers?"

"He'd better. After a horrible jump of a balcony, a bullet in the shoulder and more pirates…" She said and stopped. What a stupid slip! But he seemed to have not noticed since he asked her how long before her family started to miss her.

She looked suspicious and said bluntly; "I don't have any other than Sir Kanzakhi, but he doesn't signify, so if you're planning on a ransom you can forget it.

He looked up, his eyes filled with interest and something else, his brow creased slightly as he asked, "Are you related to Sir Kanzakhi?"

He thought he saw a darkling look in her eyes, but she bent her head and answered. "Yes. So?"

"Well won't he want you back?"

Her head still down she considered this, "Well maybe…" she looked up her eyes flashing, "But I swear if you write to him I'll run you through. If you want money write to my accountant, I'll sign the slip and he'll make sure you get the money."

"What a strange child you are." He commented, "Do you dislike your family so much?"

"No I dislike be indebted to anyone, and I'm not a child. I'm twenty."

He said nothing so she asked if the matter had been settled.

"No it actually hasn't." He regarded her speculatively, "I don't want any money child, what I want is Schezar."

She looked up at this, thoroughly surprised, "Allen? Good God, for what?"

"Well not for much really. I just plan to kill him I suppose." He was turned away from her at this and waved his hand casually as he said this.

She felt increasing alarm. Allen may be a pain but he was still her friend. She said carefully, "Mind you I've no objections; I've wanted to, many a time, but…"

He turned back to her and didn't smile. "Why?" he asked in a mocking tone, "It really has very little to do with you… Unless you are actually engaged of course."

"We are not!" She said most emphatically.

He continued like he hadn't heard, "But I suppose he would come if you were in danger."

This befuddled her, "Why? Allen knows well that I wouldn't want him stumbling in ruining any plans I have in mind."

"Do you? Have a plan that is?" he asked feeling, in spite of himself, curious.

"Several." She responded, "But first let me tell you that Allen won't come."

"That could be a problem, but I'm quite sure it can be solved. The real issue I suppose is what to do with you for now?"

She glanced up sharply, but he wasn't looking at her, "You

could let me leave?" she suggested, "Though all that planning would be wasted, it would require a lot less energy."

He looked at her now, gravely. "Tell me Miss Kanzakhi, aren't you afraid?"

Truth be told she was. She wasn't afraid very often and it was an unpleasant feeling. So she snorted as contemptuously as possible and said, "No!"

"So you aren't afraid that I'm probably going to kill you?"

She shrugged, her heart thudding, "Go right ahead."

He seemed inclined to comment but then the door slammed open and a young man walked in, asking how the child was doing.

"As you can see…" The Captain murmured pointing at her.

"You know, you all seem to think you're graybeards." She noted.

"Perhaps it's the senility that's making you feel that way." She suggested sweetly after a minute

The man asked the Captain why she wasn't afraid.

The Captain shrugged and said that a few days without food and perhaps a few in a torture chamber would see better results.

The younger man seemed shocked by this and she gathered that most captives cowered in fear the moment they heard who the good captain was. Though she could guess why, not she! She'd be dammed if some boy, a few years older than herself with a half-assed crew, was going to scare her.

To make her point quite clear she asked if he'd rather use a whip or a sword.

The younger man looked nervous and said "What? No! Of course not child! Not on a girl."

She promptly announced that she wanted no special treatment and that if torture and starvation were the regular method of getting something done she did not wish to upset their system. She knew she might be pushing it, but the constant use of the term child was growing annoying.

The younger man seemed near a heart attack and muttered something inarticulate.

The captain saw a small smile flicker across her face and realized she was about to reply, so he cut across telling her to stop mocking Asmith.

She did, not because of the captain but because another spasm of pain shot through her body. She felt her body shake and bit down on her lip to not shout in pain.

Asmith, having taken a moment to recover, said, "Van, why isn't she asleep?"

"What do you mean?" the Captain asked.

"I mean she shouldn't be awake. If she were she'd still be having the spasms since we took the bullet out so late. She hasn't been in pain?"

The Captain shrugged and asked over his shoulder "You aren't in pain are you?"

She didn't answer and he felt annoyed thinking she was ignoring him again. He turned ready to call her to attention when she whispered a no.

He saw her shiver once and then saw her fist clench.

He took an easy stride to her and knelt besides her bidding her to sit up.

She regarded him speculatively and he saw her shiver again.

She felt like her shoulder was going to burst and was in no way going to let them use her pain to their advantage. She did not sit up and was ready to start a fight when he said almost kindly, "Miss Kanzakhi, if you are in pain then you will be treated even if I have to knock you out cold to do so. I won't have your death on my hands." He saw a surprised and slightly disbelieving look and quickly added, "Why let you die when you could be of use?"

She seemed relieved and he wondered if she regarded all honest statements in that light.

She straightened and showed him the shoulder. She added with a tight grin, "How considerate." But he sensed that she was more comfortable with the situation now.

What an odd girl.

* * *

**Reviews welcome as always. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing uptill now.**

**LLL**

**M.S.**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: Premonition

**I suppose I should explain, they do know each other, except he doesn't know that they know each other. Maybe… just maybe I'll hook them up, if you're all super nice and leave me loads of reviews. **

***Evil laugh* **

**I never promised a VH did I? But they do annoy each other enough though… I suppose secretly they're amused by each other. Hark, be this the start of something? Read on and we'll all find out I guess. :D**

**LLL**

**M.S.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne.

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

"Where is she?" Yukari raged.

Allen gulped and said, "She may have just escaped and fainted or something Yukari." It sounded like a lie even to him.

She turned on him, "And you…!" she seemed too consumed with rage to go further because she turned again and swore.

Allen until that point had always assumed Yukari to be the gentler of the two cousins. He now realized that he was way of the mark.

Hitomi and Yukari hadn't always gotten along but Yukari seemed to take her younger cousins extremely haphazard and sometimes strange life as a personal offence. She seemed to think that if she didn't get Hitomi to at least one ball a week the entire city would talk about it.

At present she was raving because Hitomi was supposed to meet her two nights ago at the masquerade so Yukari could introduce Hitomi to someone. Allen looked longingly at the door but snapped back to attention when she turned again and asked him, "Why wasn't she saved by that stupid detective?"

Allen shrugged, "How do I know?? Litus is only human…"

"If I ever get my hands on him I'll wring his neck. Honestly, everyone knew he was somewhere in the house, and so we depend on him to do something right and he messes up. How like a man!" she said with bitterness.

Allen said as soothingly as he could manage, "Yukari, go home. I'll go see if she's at home. If not I'll wait till tomorrow and send my own men, alright?"

"She would have told us if she was home." Yukari said sullenly.

Allen raised an eyebrow, "Really Yukari, you think so? I can bet you everything I own that she wouldn't have given it any thought." His voice was soft and knowing.

She bites her lip, "Oh Allen. She's just a girl, only twenty no matter what she may think. What if something happened, how would she protect herself??"

Allen who was worrying about this, but to a lesser degree because he knew Hitomi, said, "Don't worry yourself like this. She'll probably be fine and if she's with those pirates, they'll find themselves having a very hard time."

Unfortunately for the pirates, he was right.

She sniffed but felt no better. She felt that, even if Hitomi was with the pirates, this was more serious than Hitomi's usual problems. And unfortunately for Hitomi, for once, her cousin was not way off the mark.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: A Letter

**Update for you my dear ladies and gentlemen, do read, enjoy and review.**

**LLL**

**M.S.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne.

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

There was a light tap on the door and then the door opened to a tall young man with dark hair and penetrating red eyes that could be very disconcerting. He was undoubtedly good looking though he tended not to smile. He was throwing the other occupant of a room a very dirty look.

The other occupant of the room was a gorgeous red head who was frantically looking through a pile of papers.

"What?" she asked, turning, as she felt the look bore into the back of her skull.

He shook his head as if to say nothing and asked instead if she'd called for some sort of letter that had arrived.

"It's on the table Van and why are you giving me that look?"

"I'm giving you that look because you have managed to get me into the most trouble I've been in."

"You're a pirate." She protested.

An ironic glint entered his eyes as he picked up an envelope. "Exactly. Can you imagine the kind of trouble you've got me in?"

"No, honestly I can't. What did I do?"

"The girl, Merle! Gaddess was right; you should have killed her. She's Sir Kanzakhi's niece."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Not in this case. Why you thought she could be of use to me I don't understand. She'll be more trouble than help."

"Nonsense! Use her. If she is the old man's niece he'll want her back. Van, this is actually a blessing…"

"Surely in disguise…" he murmured.

She grinned at him and continued, "Let me talk to her. She's probably scared senseless."

He snorted but didn't say anything except, "She's awake now. She was hurt. Asmith's with her."

She nodded and left. Van sat back with the letter. When Merle came back a quarter of an hour later he was occupied writing a reply.

He looked up at her entrance and put the pen down.

"Talked to her?"

She seemed slightly wide around the eyes, "Ye… yes." she stammered.

"What did she say?" he asked.

"She asked me if I was Merle, when I said I was she told me though it was kind of me to tell you to keep her alive she would have preferred if to have been shot. Then she said that it wasn't my fault as I didn't know and told me to tell you that if you still hadn't decided on whether to use a whip or sword, then she'd prefer the whip, but only if it didn't inconvenience you too much. Then she thanked me for visiting. And somewhere in between all that she managed to tell me that she liked the colour of my hair." She sat down waiting for him to get angry.

To her utter surprise he didn't say anything, instead finished his letter and sealed it. Then he turned his lips twitching, "So I take that she didn't appreciate the female companionship?"

She shook her head, more in shock than ever.

"Van…what are we going to do with her? I mean she may be tougher than most girls but soon enough she's going to turn into a watering pot. And she's bad enough like this…"

"I know that Merle." Was all he said.

She gave him a shrewd look. Van did like watering pots unless… "She's going to be of use?" she asked, wondering what made him change his mind.

"Definitely." he said with a small smile.

"The old man?"

"No. Schezar. She knows him."

She looked confused, "Oh. Well I guess that could be something, but why he would go out of his way for some girl…"

"I don't think she's just some girl. She said they were friends…"

"So…?" she started protesting.

"And I think she was lying." he continued, "Actually, I'm pretty sure she was lying."

She disregarded this and said, "You think he'll try to get her back…"

"He already has. The letter was his. And I do believe I was right. They are engaged."

"How do you know that?" she asked skeptically.

"Well it may have been the 'I am willing to pay any amount…' or the 'My fiancée has nothing to do with this…'"

"Oh… Well I suppose it's different, but why did she lie?"

He shrugged, "I have no idea. But when I ask her about a few other things I'll be sure to mention it." He looked lost for a moment. "Dear God! Allen engaged. And to this girl!"

He paused when he reached the door and without turning said, "And I'll also tell her that your hair looked better when we were engaged. It was pink remember? And he left her wanting to hit him.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6: An Arguement and Thoughts

**Okay I got one more review and even that helps. I wasn't so sure about the Van/Merle past thing but I'm glad you liked it. **

**Thanks for the reviews and continue writing them even if it is to criticize something. Just no flames, they're utterly useless and not appreciated by any writer.**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six:**

Hitomi was silent, her mind preoccupied with her current situation, with her eyes closed when she felt something watching her.

She was lying on a bed propped up against the wall with a pillow to support her and her arm in a sling. She should have heard someone entering. She frowned and finally opened her eyes to look at the door. No one. Her eyes travelled to the foot of her bed and she had to do a lot not to give a yelp of surprise.

For there stood a massive dog, grinning wolfishly at her. Or maybe it was snarling. And next to it stood a man. She ignored the man and on looking closer realized why the beast seemed wolfish…it was one. As this did nothing to reduce the gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach she looked coolly at the man and asked if he wanted something.

"Nothing really. I'm just supposed to leave him here." He said and made a move to leave.

"You can't leave him here!" she said in a slightly alarmed tone. Her face was still calm but her eyes darted from man to wolf.

The man grinned, "Well, well, well... not as confident as you were at the ball, are you?"

She suddenly realized that the man was the one who had been at the ball. Gaddess!

"Oh. It's you is it? I wondered if any of my bullets had taken you out." she said this with a lot more cool than she felt.

He smiled grimly, "Nearly did."

"Well I'm sorry it didn't, I'll try harder next time." Her eyes were back on the wolf, "But you cannot leave him here. I know nothing about wolves."

The creature seemed to realize that he was being talked about for he took a few steps forward and cautiously sniffed at her workable hand.

She went stiff and asked Gaddess what the creature was doing.

The man frowned, "I have no idea. He isn't supposed to like you. And he should have bit your hand. Your too stiff."

Hitomi immediately loosened up and hoped that tail wagging was a good thing.

Gaddess was watching them with a frown and finally muttered something about the stupid beast and told Hitomi to stop making it like her.

"What for? So he'll bite me?" she was now scratching the wolf's ears with a lot more confident.

He shook his head in disgust and said, "Well it looks like I'll have to take him away…" he approached them ignoring Hitomi's protests, but the wolf turned and growled at him in a very menacing way.

He stood stock-still and said, "I cannot believe that the stupid thing is growling at me. Your the one he should be growling at..."

"Well I'm prettier!" She said flippantly.

The man grinned suddenly; making Hitomi realize that he could was younger than she first supposed, and said "Well he's Van's so I should have expected nothing less."

She opened her mouth to ask him what he meant when he suddenly remembered what Asmith had asked and said "Are you any better?"

"I'm fine." She replied.

"Then Asmith said you should eat, so I'll send some food down."

She thanked him and watched him leave with wary eyes.

She turned to the beast, her lips twitching, "Are you my protector?" she asked, and then "Well I don't need one though the growling was appreciated. "The beast lolled his tongue out and grinned good-naturedly.

They looked at each other for a few minutes and then the wolf feeling something was wrong licked her face.

Hitomi shook her head and said, to the room at large, "Whoever tipped me off at that party, is going to get buried soon enough."

"Well I suppose there is a good reason for that." The Captain commented, entering the room.

She stiffened and didn't say anything. The wolf gave him a glance but turned back to Hitomi.

"Are you better?" he asked.

"Yes." Why was he asking her that? Hadn't the various arguments over a wide range of topics proved her recovery?

"I see that Gaddess wasted no time in bringing him down here. Though this isn't what I had in mind..." He trailed off as he watched the wolf, his wolf, being so friendly with his captive, who he was supposed to terrify.

"Well I suppose it isn't. And though I was afraid of him a little…" Liar! Her mind screamed. You were scared stiff. "… I don't mind him now. He's perfectly nice."

"I must admit, I've never seen him so… so docile." He shook his head and seemed to remember why he was here.

"Now Miss Kanzakhi I have good news for you."

She looked up with interest, "What is it?"

"Your friend, Schezar seems to know that we have you, and somehow he managed to get a message to me."

At this she looked surprised and not very pleased.

"What did he say?" she asked with a feeling of forbearance.

"That we were to leave you well alone and that he would pay any amount. And that his fiancée was very young and tended to say anything that popped into her head."

She stared at him her mouth open. Then her expression became one of disbelief, "His fiancée? Be serious." she said, with an unsure laugh.

"I am." He said. He saw her turn a very interesting shade of pink and then pale drastically. Then he realized that she wasn't even listening… again. He shook his head in disbelief and said sharply "Miss Kanzakhi?"

His voice made her shake her head as if to clear something away, but she looked up at him her eyes widening.

"The engagement…"she muttered slowly not really seeing the Captain. "I can't believe he… I thought…He said he had to ask me something…" she broke off and finally saw the Captain looking at her bewildered.

She sat up straight and her eyes became hard, "When you reply you can tell him that if he has the ill fortune to see me in the near future it'll be I who kill him. His fiancée indeed! How dare he!" The second half was said with such resentment that Van recoiled slightly.

"So you aren't engaged to him?" he asked feeling stupid. This he had not been expecting. Well Allen didn't need to know about this. He was set on coming here unless the girl got out first. Since that was not happening, things would go just as he needed them to.

A dark look crossed her face, "No." she replied shortly.

He considered this trying to make sense of something she'd said earlier, "But you were?"

After a moment she nodded hesitantly.

Silence until he said, "I take it you didn't want it?"

"No, Captain, I didn't. And really if this is good news…" she continued scratching the wolf's ears.

"How was I supposed to know it wouldn't be? Most normal people would be happy that someone was coming to save them."

She looked scornful, "Who says I need saving?"

"Allen does. Well since you wouldn't mind him dead I have the good fortune to tell you that he shall be brought here in five days. You will be released then."

She sat there staring at him. "He's coming here? Who's bringing him?"

"One of my ships."

"And he agreed?" she sounded incredulous.

"Yes. He agreed."

She looked up at him with a look that spoke her disbelief and he was sure some scathing remark was about to come his way or at least she'd finally break down. He readied himself with relish if it were a verbal battle and with dread if it was a bout of tears.

Then she suddenly became very still and all she'd said in her usual calm voice, that she could usually never maintain around him, was "I cannot believe what you've done you stupid boy."

Ten minutes later he had stormed out of her room in a rage that kept even Merle out of his way. He regretted it later but the word boy had for some reason annoyed him. In fact it had annoyed him almost as much as her tone. After his retort her replies had come fast and sharp and when he left she had been on the verge of loosing the composed façade she had put up.

She had been about to start swearing when Merle entered to ask her what had happened. All she'd said, with a shadow of a very forced smile, was "A minor disagreement about something he did." And then she pushed wolf towards Merle, and only started swearing until she was sure she was gone.

Why did Allen have to come? And the Captain sending him a god dammed boat! Just when she'd managed to start getting information out of the guards so that she could leave this place in probably less than a week that fool had to come and bungle it up.

The thought of abandoning Allen to his fate never crossed her mind. She might have been furious at him but she wasn't going to leave him here to deal with the Captain. He wouldn't survive above a day or two. He was too much of an aristocrat.

She may have been too, but that was a long time back and she'd grown up and seen the real world. Not the little bubble most families raised their children in. That had been her life until six years ago. Then her family had left her and once she'd cried herself out she'd needed some form of release.

So she began to manage her own estates, refusing to let her uncle do more that show her the ropes of handling the Kanzakhi estate after which she'd taken it onto her own shoulders.

By sixteen she was rich and engaged to a duke, Allen that is. A few people knew it to be the sham it was. They'd both known it. She'd ended it when word spread that she'd lost most of her fortune and neither of them had minded. Or so she'd thought.

Then there was the detective business. Her brother's pride and joy. She'd found out purely by accident, but she'd started it soon after she had the estates going as usual. She had resources and enough connections to set it about. She also had enough sense to keep the detectives identity a secret. So with a thriving detective business and the alter ego of Litus...the enigmatic young detective who no one seemed to know but who seemed to know everyone, she was content. Until this fiasco...

But none of it mattered now. The point was that she knew what it was like to be treated like a prisoner even if she wasn't being treated as one right now. And she doubted Allen would be given the same concession. To be captured by the Captain was hell when they didn't think you could be of use. From what little she'd seen of the Captain she doubted he knew of or condoned what was done to some prisoners but she knew and she could go through it again if she needed to.

Allen was a man and she was sure he couldn't. He lacked not the physical strength, but the ability to die mentally, not feel pain or humiliation. His pride would get in his way. She had pride too, but she knew that if something hurt her pride and not her she might as well get it done.

With all this in mind she curled up and went to sleep. The only place where it seemed the red-eyed Captain didn't haunt her...yet.

* * *

**I have no idea why I got a wolf involved. Anyway if the whole argument thing wasn't clear he was surprised because most of the time she doesn't act calm around him. Or well the two or three days she's been around him, and it wasn't the words so much as the tone. She shut herself away and Van even as anti-social as he is could somehow tell.**

**Again thank you to all reviewers, the support is so welcome. **

**LLL**

**M.S**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7: Discoveries & Descisions

**Okay this is a really long chapter, I hope it keeps you happy for a little while cause I'll be busy for the next week and I won't update for a while.**

**Oh and also when a man is a lord is his son also called lord so and so… or is he only called that after his father died? I don't know so sorry for the mistake if I was wrong.**

**LLL**

**M.S**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: **

Asmith watched Van pace up and down the room with a frown.

He wondered if Van had been talking to the girl again. She really could leave a person seething. Though she'd never lost her temper with Asmith or anyone else, Asmith had been privileged to hear one of her fights with Van about how the right way to hold a gun. Van had been angry but later he'd laughed and said he'd never met anyone who wasn't afraid of him. Asmith had to agree.

This fight played through his mind as he watched the young man pace. He waited for a little while longer and then coughed significantly before pushing the door open wider and entering.

Van stopped pacing but didn't say anything.

"You wanted something?" Asmith asked finally.

"Allen's coming." He said.

"So I heard. What are you going to do?"

"I told Miss Kanzakhi I wanted to kill him, I think I worried her, but I'd rather if he helped us."

Asmith scratched his chip thoughtfully, "Well he could be of help, if he wanted to, but he may just turn you in."

Van nodded, "Not that turning me in will do much, but I need to make him listen. That's why I really wanted to kill him. Because he never listened to what happened…" he trailed of in a frustrated voice.

The other man listened to this with a frown, "Van, even if he does listen and does believe us, what can he do?" he paused and continued a little nervously, "On that matter, _she_ could handle Allen, and if you want change in the kings decision or a pardon…"

The Captain looked scornful, "A pardon? I don't need that old fool in the palace to believe me. I'd rather sink all my ships than accept his pardon!"

Asmith looked baffled, "But then what do you want!"

Van turned to look at Asmith, his expression calm, almost tranquil, but his eyes betrayed him. The gray eyes that usually surveyed their surroundings with sarcasm or amusement held what could only be described as a look of cold fury. It was with this look that he said a single word that made a shiver run down Asmith's spine.

He wanted revenge.

* * *

The doors banged open and the butler announced Lord Dryden Fassa and Princess Millerna.

Allen looked up, but greeted his visitors from his seat. The butler shot his master a disapproving look and quietly left the room.

Once the door was closed, Allen looked at his noble guests and asked them what they wanted in a weary voice.

Lord Dryden Fassa was one of Allen's oldest friends and son to the older Lord Fassa. He was a tall man, though not as tall as Allen, with brown hair and the typical Fassa nose. On this nose rested a pair of spectacles that somehow added to this mans charm.

He hadn't been in town at the time of the attack and had heard a very disjoint report from his father who gad been in a hurry to leave for court. His mother had shuddered whenever the topic was brought up and would resolutely change the subject.

The Princess Millerna was also Allen's old friend. She was tall woman, even taller than Hitomi, but more graceful. She was beautiful and possessed of a great deal of charm. The many years she'd spent at her father and sister's side at Court had given her mind a turn for politics and she showed a great deal of promise. Many people were sure that when her sister became ruler she would fill her sister's current position well.

After a quick look was thrown at Allen on hearing the weariness of his voice, she bowed her head, deep in thought, allowing her golden locks to fall over her eyes.

She knew some of what had happened, but she didn't know whom Allen's friend had been and had come to ask what had happened to him. Also she needed to talk to him about Hitomi. The stupid girl had gone off again, without even attending the ball… She'd known Hitomi for quite a while and though she hadn't known her when her family had passed away, she still loved the girl very much. Thus the constant attempts to interfere with the elusive Miss Kanzakhi.

Dryden looked at Allen thoughtfully and after a moment of silence finally said, "I want you to tell me… that is us what happened. My father's being damned quiet about it and mother ignores anything I say about it, listening to my father no doubt. The only thing I know is that there was some sort of attack, I saw the hole, and that you along with some other boy managed to get my parents out. Father says he couldn't recognize the boy since he was wearing a mask, but he also says that you seemed recognize him. And he had no idea what happened to him." At the end of this he gave his friend a hard look.

Allen looked up at this with a twisted smile, "You think I do?"

"Well you must!" Millerna exclaimed. "I saw you and some young buck moving towards the source of the trouble."

Allen murmured the words young buck with the same twisted smile and looked from one guest to the other.

"Dryden do you know who they were?" he finally asked.

Dryden shrugged, "From the description they sounded like free traders. Also the old man said the papers they wanted were trade papers of some kind."

Allen laughed a mirthless laugh, "Trade papers? He took a great deal of care. I didn't occur to me. Or my young buck. For some reason the both us knew who they were."

Millerna raised an eyebrow, "All right then Allen amaze us with your abilities, who was it?"

"They were pirates." He said. Dryden began to say something but his host held up a hand, "Wait. That's not all. They weren't just pirates. They were Van's pirates."

* * *

Asmith finished and waited for a reaction. She finally raised an eyebrow and asked him if he was sure.

"I'm not. Van, on the other hand, is. Don't ask me what he means to achieve by this; I have no idea. All I know is that when I mentioned that she should get some fresh air he thought this up."

The woman shook her head so persistently, that it sent her red hair bouncing, "It's stupid. Why does he want to let her out for the morning? And of all places why the beach? If she needs air, take her to the terrace of the castle. Not the beach. She'll try to escape."

"Well we'll be there. So will Gaddess and Balgus."

"What about Van?" she asked with a touch of disbelief. "Why isn't he coming if it's his idea? Why do we have to baby-sit her?"

Asmith shrugged, "Captains orders Merle." he paused and gave her a quick sly look, "You know she seems to like you. So you…"

Merle laughed with a shake of her head, "If you think your going to saddle me with the job of telling her you've had too much of Aggie's ale. You can ask her Asmith. She likes you too. Though I doubt she'll want to go. She'll be convinced we're trying to kill her. Mark my words she won't go quietly…" with these prophetic words she walked away leaving a highly disgruntled Asmith.

However contrary to Merle's prediction all Miss Kanzakhi had said was "Thank you." with a nod of her head and a glimmer in her eyes. Asmith was so strongly reminded of a younger Van that he shuddered wondering if the good Captain knew what he was brining on himself.

He obviously didn't.

* * *

"Van?" Dryden asked in utter astonishment. "But he's dead."

"Apparently not." Said Allen dryly.

Millerna had turned ashen and asked Allen if he was sure in a shaking voice.

Allen shrugged, "Yes. I saw Gaddess. I don't think he recognized me with the mask or even when your father called me by my name. That wasn't all of course. I could have sworn I heard one of them refer to him by name."

Dryden got up suddenly, "Gaddess! God how long has it been…" he caught himself and smiled a little tightly.

"Long enough for me to think him dead too." Millerna said.

"But Allen what makes you sure Van's alive just because it was Gaddess? The name could have been a coincidence?"

He laughed a short laugh; "I can't see Gaddess doing something like this without Van leading him into it. Also, these pirates… it's never been clear whose leading them. Now we know why." He added dryly.

Dryden finally spoke, "We have to contact them. If it is Van…if he's still alive…we…"

"We have to do what Dryden?" Allen asked a little roughly, "Have a party to celebrate? I don't need to remind you what happened…"

"Of course not Allen! But I could never believe it. Not even with all that proof. It was Van…" he added in a sad tone.

"No." Allen said steadily, "He used to be Van. I don't know who he is now."

Millerna finally spoke "I do wish you'd both stop being so dramatic. If it is really Van, we need to contact him. Guilty or innocent we need to talk."

"I sent him a letter." Allen said ignoring how ridiculous it sounded.

The other two found nothing odd in the statement but Dryden merely asked, "How did you know where to send it?"

Allen shrugged, "I didn't. I gave it to the mole man. In fact I have no idea where it went after he took it from me."

Millerna wrinkled her nose with displeasure, "Oh! Him! Well I hope you can trust him."

"I got a reply."

They both looked up expectantly. "And?"

Allen shrugged, "I'm leaving to meet him in three days."

They looked surprised but didn't advise him against it. He knew best how to handle Van, even a new Van.

Millerna suddenly remembered why she'd come and asked about the boy.

Allen sighed, "That's why I wrote. They have her."

"Her?" Millerna asked with a horrible feeling forming in the pit of her stomach. "Allen! Who was it?" When no answer came, she went to him and gripped his shoulder, "Allen! Answer me! Who was it?"

The man removed the hand and finally met the princesses eyes, "It was Hitomi."

Dryden was confused, "Miss Kanzakhi? Why did they take her?"

Allen had gotten up to help Millerna sit down again and said, "They didn't know who she was. They thought she was a man. I'm going there in exchange for her. He said he'd release her when I went there."

The Princess took a deep breath, "Does Yukari know?"

He shook his head.

"Don't worry Princess. It's Van. I doubt he'd hurt her." This was from Dryden who sounded uncertain even to himself.

Allen looked doubtful but said "I hope so. This has nothing to do with her. God I shouldn't have let her help! But I think… no I hope she'll be safe as long as he thinks she's of use."

Millerna gave a hollow laugh, "What about when he finds out she's the detectives partner?"

Allen sent her a look of pure constraint and she ignored it, "What then? When he finds out that he has the partner of one of the most respected and feared men in the country? Even the old Van would see her as a threat!"

Dryden took of his glasses, "And the plot thickens." he said tiredly. "I must say somehow it doesn't surprise me. Miss Kanzakhi is perfect for the role." He sent a wry smile at Allen, "I wonder that you were engaged to her Allen. She has so much energy… and daring." he rested his chin in his hands and continued in another direction, "Millerna the chances of Van, getting anything out of that girl are low. She'll probably be collecting information herself. So don't worry about it. There's nothing we can do now. We have to let Allen handle this part of it."

Millerna didn't say anything for a few minutes. Then she looked up with a resolute look in her eyes. "There's only one thing we can do. Allen, we're going with you."

* * *


	8. Chapter 8: Escape

**

* * *

**

Hullo people! I'm really sorry about the long delay but there was a crisis and I couldn't find time to write. I'll try to update soon.

**Thanks to all the people who are reading my story and of course a big, larger than life size hug to my reviewers!**

**LLL**

**M.S.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne.

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

The sun had not yet risen when Hitomi arrived somewhere in the middle of the forest. The sky was still dark, but at the edges of the horizon she could see faint traces of the coming light. She didn't have much time to waste; the cover of night wouldn't last much longer.

Over her shoulder she carried a tied up and muffled boy who'd tried to raise an alarm when he saw her escape. She'd been carrying him for about an hour and her shoulders had begun to ache. Also his pointless struggling was annoying her, so she decided that she'd leave him here…the area was obscure enough.

She placed him gently and pulled out the pocket watch that the Captain had restored to her and saw that it was four thirty in the morning. If any of the famous Kanzakhi luck had rubbed off on her, it would be a whole two hours before they realized she was missing. By that time she'd have gotten Allen and would be ready to take one of the smaller ships and leave this island.

She crouched low and tightened the ropes binding the boy's legs and arms. Hitomi pulled out the dagger she'd found on him and held it against the quarter moon that hung in the sky as if uncertain whether to stay or not.

It looked like a good dagger but that didn't stop her from sighing bitterly before putting it back. She prayed that she'd find a proper sword or gun. She was utterly useless with daggers.

She looked down at her clothes and knew that the shirt would not do. It was the same one she'd worn at the masquerade, but even in its unwashed condition it didn't look scruffy enough to look like common wear. She had no intentions of meeting anyone on her way, but if she did, she wanted to at least look like she could be an inhabitant of the island. So she removed the jacket, she'd draped over the boy when she'd knocked him out, and put it on.

She took a quick look at the boy and saw him glare at her.

"I really need a disguise." She explained apologetically. She glanced at him thoughtfully, "Will you be cold? I am sorry, but they'll find you soon enough, and I'll return your dagger somehow."

The boy looked bewildered, an expression that soon turned to outrage when she bent down and patted his blonde head while bidding him goodbye. Then she walked away ignoring his muffled protests at such treatment.

She walked out of the boy's sight in a few minutes and then started to change directions. She walked continuously for the better part of an hour, trying to ignore the soreness of her feet and her shoulders, until she needed to remember where to go next.

Two days ago her numerous but subtle suggestions to Gaddess had paid off and she'd been taken to one of the beaches on Asmith's advice. The trip had helped and what she'd learnt was very important.

First she'd learnt that there was about four hundred miles of water separating her and the nearest dock that held the boats of the King's Patrol. She'd also learned that Allen was expected to arrive on this very day.

That had been enough to prompt her to give them the slip for an hour or so. The pen and paper she'd managed to steal had come into use and she'd gotten a note to the mole man just in time and as a result she'd sent the Captain and Gaddess on a wild goose chase. She was feeling slightly triumphant that all her little misdirection's were working so well. Just a little girl was she? Well she'd shown him! She felt a little guilty about a few things… especially about tricking Gaddess, who'd been rather kind. Also to an extent, to the Captain, who had trusted her… well sort off.

She stopped dead and gave herself a mental shake… No, no. She was not feeling guilty. It had been necessary and it wasn't like she'd killed them. God! She was going soft.

She continued walking, trying to enter the mood of self-satisfaction again… after all she had given them the slip and managed to get a rough idea of the island.

She'd learnt just where the docks were and she had a rudimentary knowledge of the forest paths. In fact after she'd gotten away from Van, who'd tried to put an end to her little excursion, Gaddess had found her near the docks. So that would be the first place they'd check and her entire plan depended on that. But in the end, if all this only resulted in her being thrown in a cell and waiting to die… again, so be it.

The outline she'd tried to memorize came back to her as she walked. She moved as fast as she could without making too much noise. She didn't think that her meeting anyone would be possible. The boy had been a little expected and she'd been lucky, but if they found her here she'd have to be more direct. She wouldn't kill them; though it was simpler than hiding them, which was just a waste of time, but she'd rather not become a murderer over a bunch of pirates.

She finally saw what she was looking for; there they were, the boulders that marked the edge of the forest. Beyond them, lay her freedom.

* * *

Merle knocked on the door softly. She heard the sound of heavy footsteps. Good, she thought, Gaddess was awake.

The door was opened slowly and the occupant of the room stood lazily against the frame, one eyebrow cocked up.

"What is it?" he asked smothering a yawn.

She rolled her eyes and said, "We need to talk."

He looked at her blearily, "At five in the morning?"

"Yes! Move aside and let me in!" she ordered.

The man stepped aside but looked surprised. "Merle this had better be important."

"I couldn't find you for the last two days. I only heard on my way to the village that you were back." She answered.

"Oh." he said. He seated himself and asked what she wanted.

"What happened at the docks?" she asked.

"What happened at the docks?" he repeated blankly.

She ran her hand through her hair, "Yes!" she said tersely, "What happened two days ago at the dockyard? What happened that made Van decide not to send the girl back as soon as soon as Allen arrived?"

He stared at the red head for a minute, taking in what she'd said, before saying, "What?"

She tapped her foot impatiently "You heard what I said… Didn't you know?"

He shook his head slowly and said that he didn't. What the hell was Van thinking of…

"So Van didn't tell you when he joined you?" she asked, thinking this odd and unknowingly cutting into his train of thought.

"What are you talking about Merle? I haven't seen Van since he sent me to the docks. Well I'll be seeing him today and I'll ask about this business of keeping the girl here." He didn't say it out loud but he felt that he might have an idea as to why.

She looked alarmed at his words and said, "Gaddess, Van isn't here."

"Isn't here…?" he gave her an odd look, "Why isn't he?"

"How in the world do I know?" she answered irritably, "I thought he was with you and must have come back now!"

Gaddess's forehead creased, "When did you see him last?" he asked.

"Two days ago. Right after the girl was found and you left. He told me about this and went off. I assumed he was joining you."

Gaddess looked troubled and was considering telling her what he thought and had tried telling Van when there was an urgent knock on the door followed by it being thrown open and Asmith hurrying in, "Gaddess, I know it's early, but…" he paused and saw Merle. He looked from one to the other and said in a nervous voice, "Merle…"

She looked at Gaddess with an eyebrow raised and said, "Yes Asmith. That is my name. What do you want?"

He felt his palms sweat as he took in the crumpled bed sheets and cursed his timing. Why couldn't he have waited before going to Gaddess? His eyes darted from Gaddess to Merle and finally to the bed. He cleared his throat and said, "I've just found out… that is to say the men have only just realized…um perhaps discovered is a better wo…"

"That the Captains missing." Merle finished thinking she understood his peculiar behaviour.

"Don't worry Asmith, we only realized ourselves… we had other things on our minds and it just hit us…"

Asmith who'd been twiddling his thumbs looked up, "How long has he been gone?"

"Two days of course…" Merle said wondering what was wrong with the man.

He was silent for a moment but then smiled slowly and said, "Someone up there must like us."

Gaddess looked to Merle searching for an explanation but she just shook her head, equally mystified.

"Asmith what's going on?"

He came out of his blissful state and became serious, "That's not why I came here. I wish it had just been that Van was missing. It's worse." He took a deep breath and said "Miss Kanzakhi's gone." Asmith considered his announcement and added painfully "Again."

"What?!" they near screamed together.

He just nodded and avoided their gazes as they looked at him unhappily.

Finally Merle held her forehead in disbelief and Gaddess made a face.

"Does she know Schezar's arriving today?" He asked and looked disgusted when Merle nodded. "No wonder she went along with us so docilely! What fools we've been. She's been planning something like this all along!" He tried hard to sound unimpressed, but knew he had failed when Merle shot him a look that said shut up.

"Any guesses as to how long she's been gone?" Merle asked.

Asmith shrugged, she could have gone ever since last night.

Merle looked tired and said, "If you've already sent out a few men it should be fine. She's at the docks. That was the only reason she risked giving us the slip that day. We got it wrong, all of us. She was scouting the area out, not trying to board a ship."

Gaddess nodded in agreement, "Either way she'll be somewhere near a ship, and if I know anything about women… noble women!" he said when he caught Merle's glare of death, "If I know anything about noble women she'll be thinking up some far-fetched scheme that'll never work. We'll find her."

Merle frowned in disagreement; the girl wasn't stupid, but only said, "Unless she leaves without Schezar."

Asmith shook his head in disagreement, "Then why wait two days?"

"To put us off our guard." Gaddess answered seeing Merle's point. "Make us think she wont move until she has him. Though she doesn't seem the type to leave someone behind."

"If she thought she could get help she might." Merle answered. She didn't add that saving someone else was never a priority when ones own life was on the line. They were all thinking it anyway.

Asmith agreed to this reluctantly and took his leaves saying that he had to tighten the security around the port but what he was really doing was praying that the Captain stayed lost for just a little while longer.

* * *

The Captain stalked the clearing silently cursing the various Gods. Someone up there really didn't like him!

For two days he'd followed that man, making sure that in the end he would have the advantage… then just as he was about to get the little pest, fate or destiny or something had intervened and he'd lost him. Two days without rest and then he'd disappeared right under Van's nose.

He knew he had no proof but somehow he knew his present condition was the work of his prisoner. The fact that he himself had seen her talk to the man for barely a second after she'd escaped the beach and that after that she was under lock and key didn't occur to him, and if it had, he wouldn't have paid much attention to it.

The worst part about all of it was that once he got back he couldn't even confront her. He'd rather shoot himself than admit she'd managed to outwit him.

He stopped stalking as a thought occurred to him. What was the point of all of it? Why did she set him up to trail after this man? She wouldn't have done it just so that she could prove she was smarter. She had to have something else in mind…

He stood still for a few minutes, his mind working furiously fast.

"Is that what she was planning?" he asked out loud as it hit him. He started to walk but this time in the definite direction of the castle and his mind on the past few days and he couldn't help feeling like a fool.

She'd played them all so well… Ever since she'd recovered she'd been planning her escape. But it was really his fault that they started taking definite shape; he hadn't known it then, but when he'd unwittingly informed her about Wraith's arrival; she hadn't been angry at all. She'd been ecstatic. His actual presence was a slight issue in comparison with everything it had solved. It gave her everything she needed. A reason to refuse to talk to anyone so she could plot, a sympathetic ear in Merle who'd undoubtedly supplied her with some sort of information, Gaddess who seemed to be haunt her room had undoubtedly been a help too. The whole thing had been an act and he'd fallen for it.

Ever since then she'd been docile with everyone…well except him. That would explain the coldness; she needed to keep a cool head to plot her get away. She'd put the guards at their ease… Asmith. He wouldn't be all that surprised if she'd somehow managed to lodge that idea about the beach in his head. His thoughts turned to what had happened a few days ago and he stopped suddenly. Of course! The quick handshake, Merle's missing paper… it all made sense!

He tried to feel angry but a tiny laugh escaped him. God! What a handful she was turning out to be. He was quite sure that if he were to reach the castle in a few hours it would be in near chaos. Turned upside down by his crew to find her. He glanced at the rising sun; it must be near five. If he was fast enough he could get to the castle before she broke out.

He was running now. Soon he came across a little clearing approximately in the middle of the forest; an obscure place. Obscure enough to dump a body.

As Van came closer he saw wriggling figure and he swore. Dam! It was Chid, the girls watcher. She had already escaped.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9: Preperations

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne.

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

A few hours away from the island Miss Kanzakhi was currently gracing with her presence, two men and a woman occupied one of the rooms of the ship Dea Alata. They sat in silence, both men too nervous to try to calm each other down, but the woman was growing steadily more annoyed with the nerve-racking silence.

She was nervous too… In fact she was scared. How could she not be? It was Saya! The most annoying, maddening, oblivious, loyal and truthful friend she had! Allen may be in love with her, but Millerna was attached to her at the hip.

For her the affair with Van came second to her friend's health. If that boy had hurt her… physically or emotionally he'd have to deal with a Princess with a very long arm!

She glanced thoughtfully at the blonde man who was staring out into the sea undoubtedly thinking of his ex-fiancée.

Unable to help it she sighed. She couldn't believe that he hadn't given up hope after the sham engagement. Someone should have broke it too him; Saya wasn't the marrying kind. And if she even decided to…the chances of it being Allen who was the model of most virtues and societies darling were not very high.

She sighed again and her gaze shifted to her own soon to be fiancée who had his elbows propped on the arm of his chair with his chin resting on his fisted hands. This was a posture she usually found adorable, not that she ever told him so, but at the moment she found herself wanting to whack him… so she did.

"Ow!" he said, rubbing his head, "Why did you do that?"

She turned her nose up and said imperiously, "Talk."

"About what? Your total lack of consideration for my head?" he turned to Allen, "The number of times she's hit it I'm surprised it isn't dented."

This won only the faintest of smiles from Allen and a contemptuous snort from his… the Princess.

"Tell me Princess, did Miss Kanzakhi teach you how to snort so expressively or was it by your own genius that…?"

"Dryden!" the Princess said wrathfully, "Will you shut up about my snorting…" she broke of and said even more wrathfully "Tell me what we are to do when we reach this place!"

His lips were twitching at her confusion but he turned serious in the blink of an eye. He looked at her for one full moment and finally said, "I have no idea. I'm assuming that after we argue with someone about accompanying Allen, he'll probably let us see Miss Kanzakhi and then she'll be put on a boat and sent home. Then…"

Allen who was still gazing out at the sea intervened at this point, "Then we see Van."

Dryden stood up and gripped Allens shoulder and said, "Aye. We see Van."

Princess Millerna looked from one to the other, shook her head in disgust while muttering under her breath, "Drama queens."

* * *

Chid walked quickly along the dark passages of the castle until he came to a large room with a high ceiling and little sunlight.

The various people of this room practically jumped out of their chairs at his entrance exclaiming various things. Most of it being about how he could have lost her when he was near her all day.

"Please, all of you sit down. We don't have much time, and I need to tell you what has happened. Also Van has a few orders. So please, wait and listen." He was his softest but everyone immediately sat down and looked up at him expectantly.

"Today morning at roughly around three o'clock I noticed the most peculiar thing while I was walking along the outer and only path to Miss Kanzakhi's room. It seemed like someone was scaling up the north wall… Don't ask me why she was scaling up instead of down, I have no idea. I ran to her room and found the door wide open and the three guards lying on the floor, stone cold. I didn't stop to see how she'd… shall we say disabled them, but followed her as quickly as possible." He paused here and his brows creased, "I'm still not sure how she managed to remove those bars. I suppose they were removed outwards since I didn't see them in the room. Undoubtedly they are now at the bottom of the sea."

"Chid!" Merle said exasperatedly, "Forget the bars! What happened to her! If this happened near three in the morning, it's been almost four hours."

"I'm getting there." He replied.

"When I reached the top of the wall I was ambushed. She was waiting there and before I could go for my dagger she knocked me out and tied me up. I was very stupid. You see she guessed I would try to follow her instead of immediately sounding some sort of alarm. And also she knew that if I were left the only one who knew of the escape we could catch up with her soon enough. She needed time to run and hide."

He paused again much to the irritation of his audience and asked for water. By the time the water was brought and drunk, Merle was near breaking point. Then he began again, "Anyway I woke up a little later and I seemed to be moving. She'd draped something over me so I wasn't sure where she was taking me but she dropped me off somewhere in the middle of the forest and she took my dagger. After that she took off in what looked to be the general direction of port."

Merle nodded tersely but Gaddess and Balgus looked like they wanted to say something.

But Chid stopped them and said "Van found me. He said that he hadn't been here for two days but to forget about that. He said to stop searching here since she was obviously at port and to send some men there. Also he said to ready the deepest cell you could find for her. Merle and Gaddess you are to go to port right now with the men and set up a search for her and also Allen is arriving in the next few hours so make sure that word doesn't get out that we don't have her. That's all." He surveyed all of them who looked slightly blank and coughed discreetly.

This seemed to break Merle out of her reverie for she stood up immediately and clapped her hands sharply, "You hear the boy. The Captain has given us orders! Go find a search party and then arrange a cell! Quickly gentlemen!" and sent everyone but Gaddess and Chid running in various directions.

She turned to Gaddess, "Well?"

He held his hand up and turned to Chid, "Are you sure you don't know how she got rid of the bars…?"

Chid was about to answer when Merle roared in a voice that allowed no arguments, "Gaddess! Go and get the men!" and chased him out. She followed muttering about men in general and how she was going to kill the charming Miss Kanzakhi.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10: A Lost Island

**Hey, sorry for the late upload, school started last week and it's been really hectic with nominations and stuff. Anyway I'm sorry for this short chapter but it's going to come faster promise!**

**LLL**

**M.S.**

* * *

Disclaimer:I do not own Escaflowne.

* * *

_**"Fabula goes ut illic est an Insula invisible ut sulum tamen illud vilis video vidi visum is. Is est accersitus Atlantis. Illic ago a vir quisnam has duos semita. Unus plumbum delecto quod ceterus ut pacis." - Fabula Libri.**_

* * *

**Chapter Ten:**

Less than an hour later the people of the little shipping town on the coast watched curiously as Merle arrived with a whole bunch of men and began tearing the town apart looking for the honey colored haired girl who'd raced through the streets a few days back.

"Don't forget the forests." Gaddess said from his seat beside the Captain.

Merle threw him a very speaking look and marched back into the town with a few men at her heels.

Gaddess watched her walk away and once she was at a safe distance he turned to the Captain and demanded an explanation.

Van, who was staring out into the sea, didn't answer for a moment. Then he drawled, "You _want_ an explanation?"

Gaddess flushed slightly, but he said boldly, "Yes. I _want_ an explanation. What is this Merle's saying about keeping Hitomi here?"

Van raised an eyebrow and said; "Whatever Merle's saying about keeping _Miss Kanzakhi_ here is true." He laid a stress on his captives name and continued, "You know what happened that day. I have no intentions of letting her off this island when she's already gotten people on it."

Gaddess shot him a troubled look, "Even if that's true, it goes against what you promised Allen. He's coming here on your promise that you'd leave Hitomi out of it. He trusts you to keep it."

"I _will _keep _Miss Kanzakhi_, out of this." Again he laid stress on her name and was looking a little annoyed. "So long as she isn't a problem. As soon as Allen arrives and tells me just who the hell she is and how, if at all, she has people here."

He saw Gaddess was about to argue and cut him off saying "I don't care what I promised if she is the…" he paused and continued "If she is a threat, she's staying here until she isn't one any longer."

Gaddess frowned, "I don't see how Hitomi is a threat Van. I think the man was some townsmen she tried to bribe." He paused thinking of the Captain's pause and considered his Captain carefully before speaking again.

"Just who do you think Hitomi is?" was his question.

Van stood up and said a little exasperatedly "Whom I think _Miss Kanzakhi_ is of little importance at this moment Gaddess. Go find Balgus and then in an hour or so find Merle. The hunt for our captive can stop for now. Dea Alata has arrived."

* * *

Allen knocked on the door and opened it to be confronted by two men who threw him sour looks.

"What do you want?" the fatter one asked.

"I want to know if we were there yet."

They looked at each other and started laughing.

Allen gave them annoyed looks but wisely waited for them to stop and explain the source of their amusement. They looked like the type of men who'd laugh crudely at anything a prisoner asked them.

"Are you there yet?" the thinner, grizzly one mimicked, "Look out of your window fool! What do you think that is?" As he spoke he pointed out of a narrow window that was on the side of the ship unlike the window in the room that looked out into the sea already crossed.

His eyes widened as he took in everything he saw. This was nothing like any of the other pirate towns he'd seen. In fact it was quite like any of the little fishing towns one saw while at sea. Or so he thought at first. As he peered closer, he noticed that the line of ships and boats that decorated the harbor were all built for speed and very like the navy's ships.

When he looked past the docks into the city itself at first it looked like a sea of red that at some seemingly infinite point melted with the perfectly blue sky.

Roof after roof was red; every visible one was neatly aligned with not a tile out of place. The few buildings that were visible looked monolithic. But some were two floors high and to Allen it looked impossible.

The dockyard was fast approaching, but Allen continued peering at the strange town, when suddenly a pillar of gray invaded the serene blue of the sky. It was at a distance, but he could easily see that single turret perched upon what he assumed was the wall of a castle.

From the turret a single banner flapped in the air. As Allen saw that banner his heart nearly stopped; he wouldn't have needed to go closer to have recognized that banner. He'd read about it after all. He'd read about it after all. All his life he'd heard about it and once, only once, he'd seen its image. It was the Draconian symbol. And that could only mean one thing; he was on Atlantis.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11: The Man who Died

* * *

Discliamer: I do not own Escaflowne.

* * *

Chapter Eleven:

No one was in sight. Good Hitomi thought as she carefully picked the lock. A few seconds later a gratifying click was heard and the door swung open easily. She let herself into the large dim room and then bolted the door behind her. She could see a faint outline of a set of curtains and moved towards them slowly and cautiously, not wanting to upset anything in the room.

On reaching them she groped for an opening and then partially drew them aside. Behind the curtains were two large windows that looked onto the distant town and then onto the even more distant sea.

She turned back to the room and saw that it was quite bare, except for a large bed that stood against one wall and a writing desk and chair that stood a few feet away from the window.

She opened the desk out and observed with pursed lips the contents. Papers neatly stacked at the back, ink and pen inside a little compartment and three pigeonholes that seemed to hold letters.

She pushed the chair away and took the papers. For a moment, while she was reading the first sheet from the stack a feeling of guilty overcame her. After all she was in someone else's room, reading through his papers… the feeling was soon replaced with one of annoyance. Since when had such morals ever plagued her? When the situation had required it she'd broken into houses and stolen documents. Her current situation most definitely required it.

She went back to reading the sheet. It was something to do with licenses. She put it aside and picked up another one. Then another. This continued until she'd scanned through the entire pile. When at last she was done she replaced the papers in disgust. Nothing that was helpful in the least. Everything had to do with licenses and money.

Well what had she expected, he'd leave important papers just lying around?

Well she had hoped he'd leave important papers lying around.

She took a quick look through the contents of the three pigeonholes and found two letters that interested her.

She opened the first one that was in a hand that she most definitely knew. She'd gotten as far as the date when she heard voices outside.

The letters were slipped under her coat and the desk shut. The voices were right outside the door and most definitely arguing.

As she moved the chair back to its place she listened to the voices outside the door and recognized Asmith.

"I don't see why I have to go in!" he was arguing.

"You have to go in, because I won't." said another voice that sounded gruff.

"But we should be waiting for the Captain. Allen has arrived."

Hitomi straightened at that and moved quickly across the room. The two outside the room continued to talk and she threw the windows open. Below it was a thin ledge, below which was a pipe that could be used to shimmy down to the ground.

Outside the room the two men had decided to enter together.

They pushed against the door and to their surprise the door refused to budge. They tried again and again, not understanding why it would not open.

Miss Kanzaki heard their attempts and swore. She walked back to the door and undid the bolt noiselessly. Then she was back at the window. She climbed out of the widow and stood tiptoed on the ledge while drawing the curtains. She held on for her dear life and swore to never escape through a window again and then slid down the pipe to what she hoped was safety.

On the other side of the door Asmith suddenly said, "Maybe he's locked it. There is another key in Sam's room. I'll get it."

The other man looked uneasy, "But if he's locked it perhaps he doesn't want us to enter."

Asmith snorted, "Nonsense. How could he expect us to get everything he wanted without going into his room? It's impossible."

The other gave Asmith a look and said darkly, "The Captain expects us to do a lot of impossible things. When Gaddess brought that girl here, with than bullet in her, he took one look at her and ordered us to go find a surgeon at the break of dawn. A surgeon!"

It was Asmith's turn to look uneasy. He was right. Van had wanted a surgeon and then he'd refused to let anyone else but a surgeon touch her. He'd sent Gaddess and Merel into town and not let Asmith do anything but try to stop the bleeding.

He looked at the door worriedly and said, "All right. We'll go find Chid and ask him what to do about it."

However at that exact moment a gust of wind blew through the corridor and pushed the door open.

And they went in.

* * *

Dryden took the Princess's hand and stepped of the rickety wood onto solid ground in relief.

Allen stood a few feet away from them, talking with a red haired man in low tones. After what felt like an hour the red haired man nodded and gestured for them to follow him.

Millerna quickly went to Allen's side and nudged him in the stomach.

"What?" he asked, annoyed.

"Where is he?"

"He's not here. He's waiting in town."

She frowned. Dryden caught up with them. "Allen, why are we going all the way to the town? Where is Miss Kanzaki?"

Allen grimaced, "She's at the castle. We'll see her and she'll be sent back with Millerna."

Millerna raised an eyebrow and looked at them sardonically. Allen caught this look and quickly said, "I meant that you would take her to the ship."

Millerna bit back the retort she'd had ready and turned to the brown haired man hoping for provocation.

But Dryden just nodded distractedly and said nothing that allowed her to verbally assault him.

She sighed and kept on walking, her eyes on the ground. The road was dusty and monotonous. The area beside the path was barren and almost desert like.

Even the occasional grass that sprouted every few meters added little colour to the drab road. The town was some thousand meters from where the ship made port and for some strange reason from where they were they couldn't see any part of it. Even the large castle had been cut off. She frowned as something nagged her. The entire set up seemed so familiar… but she was probably imagining it.

Her eyes shifted back to the ever-meandering path. She expected to see Van at every turn they took, waiting for them with his coolly folded arms and laughing eyes.

That was how she always thought of him. Never laughing outright, but his eyes would and occasionally his slow reluctant would grace his lips.

She'd never let herself think of the day of his execution. There was a look in his eyes that made her shudder. They had been unforgiving and cruel. Oh so very cruel!

Suddenly she realized that behind her Dryden and Allen had come to a sudden halt. She turned to look up at them her eyes questioning.

But they were looking straight ahead in shock. Her head spun in the direction of his gaze and she felt her heart beat faster. Their path came to a stop. It disappeared into a sea of blood red flowers that seemed to go on forever. In the distance a lone figure stood.

Millerna immediately started to walk, breaking both men out of their shock. She practically ran through the flowers with both men close behind.

She was only a few feet away from the figure when she stopped dead. It was Van. He was standing with his arms folded. But he wasn't smiling.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12: An Explanation of sorts

Hey guys, I'm really a sorry, but I was re-reading so I could write the next chapter and I realized that I hadn't made a lot of stuff clear. So I edited this chapter. It's not much, just a few paras. It's just for the chapter 14. BTW thanks Amethyst Wings for the reviews. Serious encouragement.

I love all you guys, but review so I'll update faster.

M.S.

* * *

Chapter Twelve:

Hitomi sat perched upon the lowest branch of a precariously situated rain tree. She was frowning and her eyes looked troubled. In her hand, she held a few sheets of paper. Every other minute she'd look at the papers and then frown again. She did this for a while and then stopped and sighed. What the hell was going on? She had been right. Both letters had given her a lot more information than Merle, Gaddess and Asmith put together had. But that's all it was, bits of information. She couldn't piece any of it together.

The first letter was the one Allen had sent the Captain.

It was frustrating for the most part. Allen had been the more idiotic than she'd imagined impossible and unwittingly dragged her into his fight with the Captain. What a fool he'd been! Telling the Captain that they were engaged. Did he think it helped her in the slightest? Sure it gave the Captain incentive to not kill her, but she'd been sure he hadn't planned on it anyway. Now he'd gone put himself in danger and she'd have to save him. Sometimes, she thought irritably, she wished the Captain would really kill Allen.

The entire letter wanted to make her tear it into bits… except one part. One part interested her enormously.

'_Van I don't know what you think you can do. You know the evidence was against you. They wanted your blood and neither Millerna nor I could have helped. The outcome of your trial was expected…'_

Hitomi looked out into the sea without really seeing it. Who was the Captain? How did he know Allen and Millerna? She had this nagging feeling that this trial Allen spoke about should be something she had heard about.

She shook her head. That could be dealt with later. It was the second letter that really worried her. Why did it seem so familiar? She held it up and read it again.

It started of with the most absurd greeting.

_7__th__ Wert 567._

_Lord Fanel,_

_I am pleased to inform you that the necessary steps have been taken. The body was buried as the good lady requested. There were no questions asked and I shall make my escape in good time._

_Prior to your trial, you requested information on a young man who went by the name of Litus. I m sorry to say, that no one seems to know his current whereabouts. I hear that he has done no work in the last month or so. He seems to have retired._

_There is nothing else for me to write of. I assume from your last letter that everyone is doing well. Give them my best. If there is anything else that you need you know where to find me._

Your Faithful Servant

_Rye._

Was Lord Fanel the Captain? But it made no sense!

And why did he want her… well the detective.

She looked at the letter again and frowned, it was dated Wert 567. But that was the year they died. So he hadn't wanted her, he'd wanted her brother. But why? And this trial, what was it about?

Her frown deepened and she said out loud.

"Lord Fanel. A trial. Milly and Allen are involved. How?" Why did it all feel so familiar?

A sudden gust of wind blew against her and she clutched onto the papers tightly, accidentally crumpling them. Her hand had begun smoothing them out when she finally understood.

She jumped of the branch, letters in hand and began to run towards the forest. She had to get to the village. To Allen.

He needed what she had. He needed what she'd always known, but only just understood. Where the hell were they?

Suddenly the path stopped and she was running down a steep slope. She tried to slow down and stop, not knowing where it lead, but she tripped over a stray rock and tumbled downward, gathering speed until she suddenly swerved off the slope and fell into the forest below.

* * *

Allen stood with his back against the wall, his gaze avoiding that of the man who stood a few meters away.

At a table distanced a few feet away from him the Princess and Merle sat each looking at each other critically. Merle had heard about the Princess and the Princess hadn't heard about Merle. It seemed that each wished things were the other way around.

The four of them were in a little house that was situated a few thousand metres from the castle in the direction of the forest. The house itself was a small, single story building whose only occupant was a woman of the village who had gladly given her house to the Captain.

Outside the house, Sam and Lord Darius had wandered in the gardens talking loudly, but now they were stationed right outside the house and restricted themselves to low whispers. They were the only ones that seemed even slightly comfortable with the situation.

Millerna wished Van would look at her, instead of refusing to meet her gaze. Allen wished that Van would stop glaring at him. Merle wanted Van to say something and Van…Well Van would have rather been arguing with Miss Kanzaki than in the company of his three old friends.

Finally though he was the one that broke the silence.

The Captain sighed and said, "Good God Allen! Say something."

Dryden and Gaddess finally hearing a sound from inside stopped talking and entered the room, both looking at the Duke expectantly. Both women did the same.

Allen reluctantly moved his gaze onto the dark haired man who clearly looked annoyed.

He took a breath and asked, "How did you find it?"

Van raised an eyebrow, clearly expecting something else. But answered none the less. "Found it while running from her Fathers navy." A head was cocked at Millerna who coloured faintly.

"And the towns?"

"They were already there."

Allen frowned, "They didn't mind you just taking over."

Van shrugged, "They were expecting us." Was his cryptic reply.

Dryden listened to this with a frown but didn't interrupt. Millerna took a deep breath and finally asked in what she hoped was a normal tone, "How is Hitomi?"

Van threw her a cool glance, but it was Merle who answered, "She's fine."

"When do we see her?" Millerna asked glad to question Merle and not the Captain.

"As soon as the three of you explain a few things to me. But that is after I speak to Allen." "Alone." He added with a pointed glance at Gaddess and Merle.

They sighed and made for the door.

Van watched them leave and then turned back to his guests.

His eyes frowned at them and he said unexpectedly, "I imagine you all have questions. So I'll answer them all right away." He paused waiting for any reply. There were none. So he continued, "I didn't die that day. Don't ask how I escaped, I'll not tell you. The important fact is that I'm still alive."

He paused again but there was still no answer so he started again. "Why did I choose this?" he gestured to the large bare room. "At that time, I was feeling irritated with your father Princess, and I knew that another set of Pirate Lords would considerably annoy him. Especially if they stopped the Royal Route."

Here Millerna interrupted him and said with the trace of a smile "It did."

He looked surprised but then nodded with a faint smile. "I know your all wondering why I wanted Allen? I was sure that I could get him to listen. Now that you're all here, I might as well tell you too."

He sat down opposite the Princess, "Six years ago, your father saw it fit to introduce a new Governor to his kingdom. There my trouble started. With Lord Dilandau, it all started…"

* * *


	13. Chapter 13: The Beggining

Hey! I'm updating again, but it comes with a catch. This is a flashback scene so... Well Review anyway!!

To all my reviewers arigatou, merci, ahoo, garzias, hway and nse! (those were the only languages i could remember it in)

* * *

Chapter Thirteen:

The sound of footsteps approached her hiding place. She didn't dare move, but something was digging into her back, and she was sure that she could only bear it for a few more minutes.

The thought of giving herself away occurred to her, but only briefly. She had no weapons, nothing to defend herself with and not even the slightest excuse for being on this ship… his ship. No, if she stayed hidden she stood a better chance of getting out of this bloody case alive.

Momaru would have killed her, if he ever found out what she'd gotten herself into. A faint smile graced her darkened lips. Or he would have laughed in glee. She could never be sure if he'd be proud of her for staring danger in the face or blazing angry at her for putting herself in danger.

Her thoughts quickly went back to the situation around her. She'd gotten onto the ship; they'd found her and made her suffer a little, now she needed to get of the ship.

Suddenly there were more footsteps and harsh, loud voices. For a few minutes the room was full of shouting, each man trying to be heard. Finally there was silence.She leaned forward to see what had happened, absently brushing her chopped dyed black hair out of her eyes. Someone had come down into the room. The others quickly moved aside to make a way whoever it was.

That was the first time she'd ever seen him. She'd never forget what he looked like at that moment. To a girl of 17 Captain Van Fanel had been exactly what she'd been expecting… and exactly what she was afraid of.

He was roughly twenty, but the way he moved exuded the confidence of a much older man. His eyes were red and they glinted dangerously. He was tall, not as tall as Allen, but then again he wasn't as old as Allen. Unfortunately, she noted with a rueful grin, he was a few inches taller than her.

Her scrutiny stopped abruptly and she stiffened as his gaze swept the room, luckily never landing on her crouched figure.

He turned back to his men, "He isn't here. Stop wasting your time and search the rest of the ship. Tell Balgus to not start until he's found. I don't care if we're right in the middle of the King's Navy. The boy must be found."

She shivered. It was said quietly, calmly and authoritatively. But behind it she could sense a glimmer of rage that he felt. The crew clearly didn't, but they rushed out of the room anyway.

He made his way to the door and she waited for him to follow. He grasped the handle and made as if to leave, but then stopped and bent to pick something up.

She saw it glimmer in his hand and her own went up to her neck. Her grandmother's pendant!

He stood up and held the chain in his hands, watching the pale red pendant swing back and forth.

He stopped it abruptly and moved to close the door.

Then his eyes began to sweep the room once again, but this time more carefully. Before he had a chance to turn to check the other side of the room and undoubtedly find her, she stood up and coughed politely.

He turned around carefully and peered at her. She stepped into the light and said, "You've found me. Is it my time to seek?"

She would never remember what gave her enough courage to speak that coolly at that moment. But what ever it was seemed to have taken control of her. She stood there; back straight, cool as ever and never breaking the Captain's gaze.

He relaxed and said in his unpredictable way, "Well finally. How long did you expect to keep it up?" He went to the door swung it open and called for someone.

She shrugged at his question but her eyes shifted to the pendant for a mere second. Still the Captain noticed. He threw a curious glance at his captive but merely turned to the men coming and gave them orders to lock her up.

They grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her along roughly, ignoring the fact that the whip marks left by them hadn't yet healed. She didn't wince, even though it hurt like hell. Instead she continued to meet that bloody gaze as coolly as she could. She felt anger boil up inside her.

As she crossed him she whispered, so softly that he wasn't even sure if he'd heard it, _"Nos denique opportunus."_

It was only later that he'd be sure he'd heard right. He'd tell Merle and Gaddess that it was funny since he'd felt the same way…

The next morning the ship was in a frenzy and soon enough the Captain was striding from his cabins to the prisoners cells.

He pushed his way through the throng of people and arrived at the boys cell. It stood wide open but against a wall a note pinned up with a dagger. He walked in calmly and removed the dagger. With it in hand he read the paper.

In a few minutes he looked annoyed enough to have the whole crew running.

He threw it to the floor in a rarely seen act of anger and stalked out of the room, to have a word with the guards.

Merle picked the note up and read it.

"_I'm sorry to have to leave, but I hate being in a prison cell. I imagine that when you read this I shall be sitting on dry land so don't bother trying to find me. _

_You should know that the score isn't settled just because I escaped, borrowed your lifeboat and stole your files. Let it serve as a temporary substitute for what you owe me. I know I've left something of mine with you, but don't imagine I shan't have it back. Consider it for now, the only lead you've ever had on me."_

It was signed _Litus_.

* * *

BTW I havent disclaimed anything in a while so I DO NOT OWN ESCA. alo the pendant hasn't been mentioned before cause it just hit me.

LLL

M.S.


	14. Chapter 14: Ou?

Hullo people! Long time I know, but there were so many issues that I'm not even going to try. Whatever it was, it's over and I'm going to try to update regularly. Enjoy the chapter and review.

LLL

M.S.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own escaflowne.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen:

The sky started to darken and Gaddess could smell faint traces of the coming storm.

Merle sat on the grass a few feet from him while muttering profanities under her breath and viciously pulling out strands of grass.

When a dark shadow was cast on the area she stopped torturing the grass and looked up at the sky with a glare that was meant to scare it into becoming sunny. Gaddess was surprised it didn't. It would have had him running in the opposite direction.

She turned to him, "What the hell are they talking about?"

He began to shrug but stopped knowing it would only aggravate her further. So instead he said, "Perhaps he's telling them what happened."

She began to tug at the grass again, this time more ferociously. "Why? Why do they deserve to know after all this time?"

Gaddess went over to her and sat down besides her. He watched the ever-darkening sky for a while and then said slowly, as if choosing his words carefully, "Maybe you haven't considered something Merle. Have you ever thought that they really didn't have many options?" He caught sight of her face, filled with chagrin and said patiently, "Oh, there were some things they could have done that may or may not have helped him, but I'm not surprised it didn't occur to them. Even with that could they have really proved him to be innocent? After all that evidence was against him? And honestly Merle, if you hadn't been in love with him you would have doubted him too."

She blushed slightly but didn't say anything so he went on. "Van probably realizes that they really couldn't have done something and just decided to let it go."

She pursed her lips and tried to find something offensive to say. Finally she gave up and asked in a dull voice "So what about you? You weren't in love with him. Why did you believe him?"

He stopped staring at the sky and turned to face her. His eyes were thoughtful, "I don't know really. I suppose it never occurred to me that Van was lying. And there was something else I suppose…" he trailed off and suddenly laughed.

She wrinkled her nose and asked suspiciously, "What?"

He grinned impudently at her and stood up ignoring the question. She protested and said after a minute of silence that she didn't care either way.

He grinned wider still. "Oh you do. But if I were to tell you, you'd be the one laughing. So I'll leave it well alone."

He frowned a minute and said, "And on him telling them Merle, let it go. It's about time he stopped trying to burn those bridges and if Allen is where he'll start, so be it."

She nodded absently and after a brief moment asked, "Where does the girl fit in too all of this?"

He shrugged, "Who knows. Van knows something we don't. And after my experience with her, hopefully it's something she doesn't know either. Either way, I don't think Hitomi will be involved."

Merle, glowered at the use of the girl' name so very casually and said with a hint of malice, "We'll not with Allen around anyway. Though I don't see her listening to him, I do see him trying to get her out of it."

He raised an eyebrow and she rolled her eyes. "From what I gathered they were engaged and she broke it off and she hopes it's all done with. But something about that letter just made me think not. She may not want to face it, but Allen…" she shook her head sadly. "He's still in love with her."

He frowned again, this time disapprovingly. Then he looked troubled and asked suddenly, "But does she…?" he broke off and frowned even more.

Merle felt even more annoyed and said in a sharper tone than intended, "In love with him? Well she's going to all this trouble over him. So probably, yes. She's probably just scared to say anything. She broke it off after all."

Gaddess looked right through her. His mind was working on the information.

Suddenly he cocked his head at the house and pulled her up. "Come on. I'm sure they're finished. And even if they aren't, it'll be raining soon."

And true enough, a minute after they went in, the first showers began.

A few hundred meters away Hitomi stalked through the woods, supporting her previously injured arm with a severely scratched hand that cautiously held a dagger.

'Bloody cliff!' She thought. She had no idea what had happened after she'd fallen. She only remembered landing on her arm and then passing out. She'd been wandering around the woods for a little less than an hour and she had no idea where she was. She'd never even been to this part of the island.

Here there was no forest floor to speak off. Moss, bushes, scrubs and thousands of other members of the plant kingdom hid the ground from her view. Sometimes she'd wade through a sudden sea of flowers, all exquisite. They most often smelled like lavenders but looked nothing like them. She wandered through them, trying to pin down the origin and fighting of the urge to just sit down and never move.

Then she'd remember that she had to find someone and focus on the things to come.

The trees towered far over her nearly cutting of the sky. Occasionally she'd be awarded a peak of a depressing sky.

Also in her current state she couldn't even climb to the top of one of them.

She stopped for a minute and closed her eyes while releasing the grip on her strained arm.

All of a sudden the scent of the elusive flowers deserted her and she was left with the sharp smell of a fast closing storm.

She felt a wave of panic; she needed to find Allen, or at least the Castle. Her hand went to her head and she pulled on a single lock distractedly. She couldn't survive in this rain! She opened her eyes and surveyed her surrounding feeling, for the first time in a long time, hopeless.

With a small sigh she continued walking straight ahead, her eyes scanning her surroundings cautiously, suddenly realising that there were bound to be animals roaming.

She stopped abruptly and her ears twitched slightly. A gentle trickle… Was that a stream she heard? She moved slowly to her right, trying to figure out exactly where the stream was. Usually near a stream there was civilization of some sort.

She continued moving to her right, and the sound was getting louder. Soon enough she could make out an occasional sparkle and at a distance she saw a clear area, with fewer trees.

She began to run towards the stream, and just as she reached it, the storm began. She cursed silently and searched for the cover she was sure she would have found while the rain was coming down heavy and cold, sending a chill to her bones and making her arm ache.

She began looking ahead of her, scanning the area, until she saw a sudden flicker of light.

For a moment she wasn't sure if she'd seen it, but it flickered again. She moved closer and saw it flicker the third time before there was darkness again.

She looked hard, searching for movement or even a cottage when she saw a faint shape covered by a curtain of trees. It was a hundred metres from the stream and she moved towards slowly making out what she began to guess was a house.

The same humongous trees she'd passed surrounded the house and acted like a wall, protecting it from prying eyes. The house itself blended with the trees and only as she got a few metres closer to it could she make it all out.

She went into the belt of trees and started looking for a door, frantic to be out of the bitterly cold rain.

She rushed around the house and came to a small clearing. And a yard from where she stood, there was a door. She rushed towards it and threw it open, not caring if there was anyone there.

There was.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15: The Confession

Bonjour mes amies! I'm feeling very French today. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Sufficiently long I hope, but it only begins to unravel the mystery. Some very strange chemistry between the characters or so I thought. Either way, enjoy!! And leave reviews!!

LLL

M.S.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Je ne possède pas Escaflowne.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen:

Millerna rushed forward crying her name. Allen stood up and Dryden moved towards her gently pulling her into the room and them closing the door behind her.

Hitomi was slightly dazed. What the hell were they doing here?

Millerna was saying a number of things and sniffing while Allen was hovering behind her, saying things so quietly that they were incomprehensible. Merle and Gaddess stood apart. They both looked relieved, though for very different reasons. They were muttering too. Something about grills…

She looked around the room until her eyes fell on the Captain who acknowledged her rather curtly. She did however see relief in that look. Well not for long she thought with a small sigh, but at least he wasn't raging at them all. Normally she would have welcomed a fight, but she wasn't in the mood for one, especially with him. If what she'd guessed were true they'd have to learn to get along somehow.

As if hearing her thoughts he rolled his eyes at the others and drew a chair for her, ordering her to sit down.

The incessant chatter continued until she finally said in a loud voice, "Could the lot of you please be quiet for one moment."

It died out almost immediately.

"Princess, Fassa… Why are you here?" she finally asked.

Millerna sat opposite her and began to explain when Allen cut across her and said, "It isn't completely to do with you Hitomi." His eyes flickered to Van and then back to Hitomi.

Hitomi looked at Allen, her two friends and the Captain rather speculatively. "Alright. I can easily believe that." She didn't say anything for a moment and then sighed, "There was no helping it I suppose."

The Princess was about to ask her just what she meant when Hitomi turned to Gaddess and passed him the dagger, "Give it back to the boy will you?"

Gaddess grinned, "He did say he never expected to see it again."

She looked hurt, "When I promised to return it? Well maybe he _shouldn't_ see it agai…" her hand went to take it back when Gaddess quickly put it away.

She looked up at him, her eyes twinkling, "Don't you trust me?"

The Captain spoke now, "No." he said rather grimly. "Especially after your little escapade today. I gather that things did not go as you expected?"

She shrugged, "Not exactly. But they never do."

"Hitomi, are you alright?" Allen asked.

She looked at the Duke rather surprised, "Yes. Why?"

"If you are then, you'll be making your way down to the ship with Millerna and Gaddess." He replied.

Hitomi looked again at her friends and then the Captain.

She scowled and said, "Allen go dunk your head in Aggies' ale! I'm not going anywhere. If you're all involved, so am I. And besides if half of what I've guessed is true. It isn't up to the lot of you. It's the Captains decision."

The Captain narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her and ignored Merle who was sending him looks. Allen and the Princess looked equally blank, while Dryden was letting a small smile play across his lips.

Allen who was in no mood for arguments shook his head stubbornly, "That was the deal. I come, and she leaves."

The Captain was about to utter some crushing remark when Hitomi quickly stood up and said, "Allen, that applies if I wanted to leave. I have no desire to… right now. So let it be!"

The Captain bit back his retort and immediately said, "Either way, I'm not letting Miss Kanzaki leave right away. Like I said Allen, you and the Princess have a few things to tell me."

Allen opened his mouth to begin arguing but Dryden cut across him and agreed. He addressed Allen softly, "Wait and lets see what happens. Don't rush into it." Allen clamped up but still looked very disapproving.

Hitomi bit her lower lip and watched the Captain. "What do they have to tell you?"

The Captain threw a glance at Gaddess and Merle who immediately began to protest.

"Not again!" Merle said.

"Van! You can't go on throwing us out! We're your crew!!"

Gaddess exclaimed.

The Captain smiled faintly and said, "I wasn't going to throw you out."

"Good. Then ask them what you need to ask them."

He ignored her. "But I was going to ask you to get a few letters for me. Only they're at the castle."

Hitomi coughed rather significantly. The Captain did not turn but said in a sharp voice "Or not. Can I have them please?" He turned and held out his hand impatiently.

"Of course." She said graciously, "I was finished with them anyway."

"I'm relieved!" He said with something of a snap. He put them on the table and ignored the looks Merle was giving him... again.

"All right." He said after a moment. "I'll ask you both since I'm convinced that Miss Kanzaki would lie through her teeth."

She uttered a protest, her expression one of mock outrage.

A reluctant smile was drawn from him but he just shook his head and said, "You would." He addressed the others again, "Is there anyone on this island working for you?"

The company stood silent for a moment, each of them partly surprised. Finally Allen uttered a sound of frustration and asked, "How can there be? I didn't even know where this island was?"

"Then who did I see you talking to? Whom was I following for that last two days?" he demanded.

Hitomi looked blank for a moment then suddenly burst into laughter.

The Captain stonily watched her, waiting for her laughter to subside. When it finally did she looked straight at him her still brimming with laughter but her expression apologetic.

"Did you follow him? Well I wanted you too but I never thought you'd do it for two days! I am sorry. He was some villager I gave my watch to in exchange for directions. He probably didn't even realize you were following him."

The Captain narrowed his eyes again, trying to tell if she was lying. She saw it and said, "I'm not lying. Why would I? And if I was, as Allen said, how did I get anyone onto the island? I don't even know where it is?"

Merle refrained from pointing out that without the slightest knowledge of the area she'd led them on a pretty dance. Instead she said, "Oh leave it Van! Just continue will you?"

"Fine." He replied coolly. "Just who is she?"

"Who is who?" Millerna asked quite blank.

"Her!" the Captain said impatiently pointing at his captive.

Dryden frowned foolishly, "She's Miss Hitomi Kanzaki of course. Sir Kanzaki's niece."

The Princess agreed docilely.

The Captain restrained the urge to swear and turned to Allen, who shrugged his shoulders, "What do you mean Van?"

Hitomi watched them all with growing irritation. "Dear God! Will you all stop acting stupid? You know exactly what he means."

Van looked at her, his gaze mocking, and asked, "And what do I mean?"

She returned the gaze coolly and said calmly, "You meant to ask whether or not I'm the Detective." She ignored the looks from her friends and went on even more calmly, "I am."

* * *


	16. Chapter 16: A What?

Hullo! I'm in such a good mood. So I decided to update. It's a short update but it does explain bits and pieces and the next chapter is going to rock! Enjoy and leave reviews. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

LLL

M.S.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen:

The company remained silent, all of them wholly taken aback.

Allen was the first to break the silence uttering the words, "But Hitomi! You aren't!" He cleared his throat and restated this while adding in an indignant under voice, "You're his assistant!"

Hitomi threw him a look of, what could only be called, derision, and said "Allen, you must have been on a constant high if you actually believed that!"

The Captain looked from one to the other, his eyes troubled; so Hitomi continued. "You don't believe me, but I can tell you…"

"A number of things that you could have heard anywhere." Merle finished dryly.

Hitomi gave her a dirty look and turned to the Captain asking, "Well do you believe me or not?"

His lips were now twisted into an odd sort of smile. It gave of the impression that he was doing something he didn't want to. "All right, I'll believe you. But if you could tell me what the last thing you said to me was?"

Hitomi looked up quickly her expression one of faint surprise. The Captain expected her to admit she didn't remember and was feeling relieved when she shrugged, "Of course. If I remember correctly you were having me dragged out when I told you that we'd finally met."

For a minute Hitomi thought that he looked acutely pained, but when she looked again he was looking grimly satisfied, "So it was you on my ship that year? I thought I recognized your streak of disaster."

Hitomi bowed her head, acknowledging the hit. "So Captain, now that we've sorted all that, why don't you tell me exactly what you needed me for five years ago, and why you need me again?"

The Captain looked to Dryden, "Fassa, why don't you start?" he suggested.

Dryden nodded absently, while sitting down.

"About 6 years ago, you were only 13 maybe 14 and you may not remember, but there was a very big issue being discussed at Court, the removal of a Governor."

Hitomi watched him with a frown and said, "I was young Dryden, not retarded. They wanted to impeach Sir Crilt. The missing funds and information."

Dryden continued, slightly smoother, "Exactly. The actual impeachment happened a month or so later. He was replaced by his nephew, Lord Dilandau."

Hitomi nodded, adding, "We've met. In fact I met him a few weeks ago. I don't like him very much."

"Not many people do." The Captain told her dryly.

"Either way, he was appointed governor. He must have been only two years older than me, but he was good at what he did." Dryden paused here and took off his glasses before continuing. "About five years ago, or more correctly four and half years ago, there was a gruesome attack on a noble family." He stopped again, this time sending a quick look at Hitomi whose face was inscrutable. He added rather softly, "You may have heard of it, but I don't think you would have paid attention, things being as they were…"

"You are right. I don't know the details. Go on Dryden." She cut across him, her voice dangerous. Gaddess looked worried and the Captain was glowering while he watched her. Before either could speak Allen carried on, "The family was a family of two; the heir and a younger child. On Ruld's Eve the brothers and their bailiff were in one of the morning rooms. Sometime later Lord Dilandau who had just come into the house heard a loud gunshot from the same room. He ran towards it and on entering stood witness to the younger brother standing over both bodies, gun in hand."

Hitomi nodded, gesturing for him to continue, but Millerna was the one who said, "Of course, in a normal case there would have been a review and then a case. The problem was that my father had it from his people that the family had been involved in something. The younger brother had gotten mixed up with rebels and the older brother had covered it up. The brothers weren't… well it was generally thought that they didn't get along." She choked a little and Hitomi's eyes went wide. It was for only a moment but Gaddess had seen it. He was sure.

"All the evidence pointed to him. His involvement made it worse. His case was taken to my fathers' Court. There was some talk of the boy being a part of some sort of revolt. I wasn't allowed into Court at that point. No one was, not even Dryden or Allen."

Hitomi looked from Millerna to Allen to Dryden and then to the Captain, not understanding how nothing had been done. She asked this and Dryden replied, "You must understand, that the evidence… there were ways that the case could have been salvaged… under normal circumstances, but it wasn't. It wasn't even ruled on by a proper jury."

She scowled now, this wasn't going to work out unless she knew more, but she'd have to let them finish. "How many years did they sentence him to?"

Van hadn't looked away from her face for the last few minutes and when she asked this he smiled that twisted smile again.

"They didn't. The sentenced _me_ to death."

She looked up sharply and felt the urge to say something. Anything that might even begin to help, but she caught herself and tried to remind herself that she couldn't get so emotional. He was just another client. So she simple pursed her lips and said instead, "Well then I suppose I'd better hear the rest, then I'll tell you what you'll need to know."

* * *


	17. Chapter 17: Brothers

Hullo everyone!! Finally I started writing again. This chapter is fresh out of my head, delivered to you at 12:30 in the morning… over here that is.

It's another flashback, perhaps a slightly irrelevant one, but I thought that it was about time you met Hitomi's brother.

LLL

M.S.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Esca.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen:

A young man sat at a table with a glass of wine in his hand. The various staff in the kitchen looked at him worriedly and every other moment a maid passed him and asked him if he'd rather not drink his wine in the main hall, to which he'd reply that he didn't. And she'd shoot everyone a worried look.

This continued for a few hours, until all the maids had gone to sleep and only the young man was seated at the table in the kitchen. Light had faded now and the only light that shone was from a lamp hung near the service entrance to the kitchen a few feet away from where he sat.

Now placed near him was the bottle of the wine he'd been drinking earlier and another unused glass near it. He looked moodily at the wine, wondering how much longer she'd take. Though he had to congratulate her on the method of sneaking off for so long without being noticed he wasn't too happy on the sneaking off itself.

Several minutes after that though, the door opened slowly and a young girl, of 14, came into the room. She didn't bother looking around but closed the door quietly and began to move out of the kitchen.

"Did you lock the door?" he asked nonchalantly.

The girl froze and turned around slowly and peered in the direction of the young man. In the pale light of the lamp she saw only his outline.

He looked at her coolly, her neatly tied hair, her clothing and her expression. Well it didn't look like what he'd expected it to be... an orgy of boys and wine.

"Momaru… You're here…?" she said this in a whisper.

He cast her a cool look and poured out another glass f wine. "You can talk normally. They aren't here."

She let out a sigh of relief and sat down at the table uncertain of what was going to happen.

"So, a few years before I expected, but you've realized just how biddable all the servants are?"

"Eh?" she said, and then her sense of humour gave way to surprise and she asked with a slight tremor in her voice, "Did they try to make you leave?"

"Tried everything but actually kicking me out of the room." He replied. He passed her the glass.

"They're convinced I'm having an illicit love affair." She snorted.

Well, he thought that was a relief. He watched her carefully over the rim of his glass

Seated before him was a slightly tanned girl with hair longer than he remembered. She'd grown up so much in a year. She didn't look 14. At this his eyes narrowed… She could pass of as 16. Maybe older if she tried…

He banged his glass down and demanded to know where she'd been. She sipped her wine carefully and countered, "Where do you think I was?"

He leaned forward, "Hitomi, you have never in your entire life acted like a girl. Don't start now. Stop being coy and just tell me. I promise I won't be angry."

She blushed at his words. The one thing she didn't want to do was disappoint him. So she said quietly, "You will. But I'll tell you anyway. I was with Yuki and Amano…"

He waited; "…at Jinsey" she finished.

Surprisingly all he did was pour himself another glass. This may have been because he had no idea what she was talking about. Jinsey, what the hell was Jinsey? Was it that house…?

After a sip he looked at her again. She'd gotten pretty he realized. Now he'd have to chase of idiots like Amano, who'd probably followed her there with no thought of the greater cause, if he knew 15-year-old boys that is... Yes she'd gotten by far too pretty.

Suddenly he began to remember bits of stray gossip, stuff about an activist group… They had something to do with the Kings latest fancy. A new law against activist groups. He put down the glass and looked her right in the eye.

"Hitomi… I know I haven't seen you for a year. And you've grown up a lot in that time. I can see that. You have a right to make your own decisions since you've realized that everything isn't white and black. You've lost that look of innocence a child has. Society has that effect. But don't ever assume that what you've seen is the worst. You've grown up in a bubble Hitomi. You've never known what it's like to live at the very edge of society amongst the poorest of the poor and where it's a survival of the fittest. I pray that you never will."

Hitomi intervened at this point saying hotly, "You've about as much right to talk…"

"I do." He said calmly, "Where do you think I've been for that past year Tomi? I've been seeing what the worst really is. But that's not all… things are happening Tomi. They may not come out into the open for sometime, but nevertheless they are happening. All over the kingdom in fact, you're a smart girl, you've seen the new appointments, the change in policies, the new laws… But I'm straying off my point. What I wanted say was, just because you've seen some of the world's problems doesn't give you a reason to try to break down society, fail and get yourself hung. They don't know what they're getting them selves into. The times to time are not going to be tolerant towards revolutionaries and activists. If I'm even a little right, there's going to be huge changes, and not one for the better. So if these so-called activists, who don't even know the half of it, took you in you are a fool. And I can't help but be a little disappointed in you. Which is why I ask, not command or order, but ask that you leave these activists."

He didn't wait for an answer, but emptied his glass and got up. He put out the light and left his sister sitting at that table alone and crying as softly as she could.

She hadn't taken in a greater part of his speech. In fact she wouldn't think about the little bits he'd let slip until years later while seated across pirates and planning a revolution.

* * *

The messenger stood by the door nervously; twisting his cap in his hands like a schoolboy caught stealing sweets. It was bad news, he just new it.

A tall hooded man stood besides a writing desk, staring into space while negligently holding the unopened letter. The room he stood in was large and elegantly decorated with light colours, delicate furniture and a general atmosphere of calm.

A few feet away, another younger man, sat. He was perhaps the most handsome man you'd ever seen. His almost silver locks were tied at the nape of his neck and his eyes had a dangerous glitter that was almost hypnotic. He stared at the hooded figure for a few moments before making a sound of frustration, and jumping to his feet. He grabbed the letter and opened it. His eyes scanned the contents and then he gave a contemptuous snort and dropped it onto the table.

"So is that what you've found out so far? That it was the Alata that attacked Fassa? God! Everyone knew that!"

The man picked up the paper and read it through carefully. Then he said, "Sit down Dilandau." Before turning to the messenger and saying softly, "Get me something on these pirates, also ask about Schezar and this missing boy."

The messenger nodded quickly and left without a sound.

The contents of the letter were of no use, he'd expected as much. But it was the very fact that these, so called, pirates had been careless enough to let everyone know who they were that worried him. Why all of a sudden when they'd been careful for so long? As far as he knew the King only had one of the ships. And that was courtesy of Schezar's bloody detective, who hadn't been willing to say a word. Dilandau had been sure that some like him would have picked up this name that everyone was afraid to let pass there lips, but he'd just delivered a letter and disappeared.

"Well my lord, what shall we do now?" young Lord Dilandau asked, his voice carrying a hint of mockery.

The hooded man simply said, "Watch yourself Dilandau. I am running low on patience. The letter was of little use. What we really need is Schezar. You must speak to him."

"He isn't in town." The man said almost sulkily, "He and Dryden were called away to the country on urgent business."

"Well talk to him as soon as he gets back."

"Also, it seems that the youngest Princess is causing a few problems. Asking too many questions that Erie's has begun trying to answer. I'd prefer that Erie's didn't try quite yet. I don't want anything done to her. Just make sure she's given some sort of work to keep her mind occupied elsewhere."

The hooded man thought everything over. And then said shortly, "You may leave Dilandau."

The young lord grit his teeth, bowed and said, "Yes Folken."

* * *

P.S. Haha!! Were you surprised?!

Anyway hope you enjoyed that R&R.

M.S.


	18. Chapter 18: Discussions

Hullo everyone! I'm finally updating. It's rather short, so gomen, but I was having some serious writers block which is why I tried my hand at another fanfic. Anyway this sin't a very eventful chapter, but it lays the foundation for what's to come. So enjoy and review!

LLL

M.S.

* * *

Disclaimer: If I did own Esca, I would have made myself the heroine. Note I have long hair, I don't run and I can't do the tarot thingy so I can't possible own it.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen:

Van sat against a window at one end of the room. The rain still hadn't let up, so they were stuck in the house for a while. Van told them everything he'd knew and now Miss Kanzaki was sitting in one corner with Millerna and Allen talking in hushed tones.

He stared out the window moodily. What did he want her to do? He wanted revenge, but now, certain things she'd said told him that somehow this wasn't about completely him anymore. It didn't really bother him, but if this was bigger that his issue, what was it?

Merle sat a few feet away, watching Hitomi with a worried frown. What did Van think that girl could do? She'd lost them one of their ships! Gaddess was being of no help what so ever. He seemed overly pleased with the situation now and was talking to Dryden again, like nothing had ever happened. The entire thing confused her. Why would the detective help a _pirate_ get revenge? Surely the great detective, who'd seemingly never crossed the law, wouldn't go up against the government because of a pirate? And what about the Princess? Didn't she mind that she was associating with people who did _actually_ steal and plunder? As a matter of fact the rest of them too!

Merle made a disgusted sound and marched out of the room to find something to eat. She couldn't take this!

Van was still looking moody when Dryden went over to him.

"Don't worry. She's the most capable person I know." He said quietly.

Van looked up quickly and gave him a small smile, "I guessed as much, but that isn't what I'm worrying about."

He gave the brown haired man an uneasy look, "Dryden haven't you ever wondered, all those years ago, why the huge, not to mention sudden changes at Court?"

Dryden shrugged, "That's the way of the Court. There's always some sort of change…"

"That's my point! They weren't the usual changes were they? Something Miss Kanzaki said made me remember. Something while I was talking. Something about the government changing it's foreign policy to a more aggressive one. If you thing about it, she is right. A few months before Dilandau was appointed, there was a new resolution that increased our tariff rates and border security. Ever since then, travellers from Fried and all the other capitals have been less."

Dryden looked unconcerned and said, "I can see what you feel but they are changes that were in discussion for a long time. You're brother supported it after all. "

Van looked grim, "He supported almost all of them. The changes. Why do you think I was in so much trouble when he found out about my involvement with those rebels."

"Van, my point is that Folken wasn't a fool. He wouldn't have agreed if he'd felt they endangered the kingdom."

Hitomi leaned towards them casually, her eyes still of Ari. 'Leave it alone Captain.' She mentally told him. 'It isn't the time or place to have them go berserk over what may only be a possibility. Leave it alone.'

Her mental orders didn't affect him at all, for he went of "Well, I know that it's been a while, but I think that it's very clear that something was going to happen then." He stopped and rubbed his temples, "The question is, is it going to happen now?"

Dryden interpolated at this point, "Don't break your head over it Van. I do see what you mean, but I think that it's going to end up being a dead end. And even if it weren't, what was going to happen?"

"If it isn't a dead end, then hopefully Hitomi can answer that." Millerna said, cutting into their conversation. "But concentrating on all of that isn't doing us any good right now. We'd be throwing around too many what ifs and maybes. Let's concentrate on Dilandau."

Miss Kanzaki nodded, "Like I said I've only met him a few times, so what's he like?"

Millerna involuntarily shuddered. "Brutal. No other word for it. Hot tempered too. But I know that he's a great a governor. I handle that entire area, and no ones lands do better."

She stopped and mused "He doesn't talk to me much, but at court… Dryden and Allen could tell you."

"He does say an awful lot." Dryden told her.

"Too much." Allen muttered darkly.

Hitomi sighed, "This helps me in no way what so ever, and staying here is going to help even less. The three of you need to go back and get on with life and I need to start a proper investigation." She turned to the Captain, "When can you have a ship ready?"

He shrugged, "Tomorrow morning if you want. But you'd better leave in the evening. This storm isn't going to leave the port in the pretty state. Also we'll be ready by then. You'll need some kind of help?" This was really more a statement that a question.

"With the investigation, of course, but not from you. You'll cause more problems. Your men can't move around the city easily, not to mention you're supposed o be dead." She replied, completely and totally unaware of the blow she'd just delivered.

Van's eyebrows twitched, and Millerna covered her eyes with a tired expression.

"Miss Kanzaki, my crew won't have any problems and neither will I. I've been in the kingdom quite a few times, after my execution. There won't be any point in me sitting here anyway. That goes for Gaddess, Merle and Asmith too. The place runs itself. What do you need?"

She hesitated for a moment. "Well I need information. More than what you've given me. Though a lot of it I won't need you for, there'll be some things you could get easily while I can't. But I won't need all four of you. If you're staying with me it'll be wearisome to hide the lot of you. Two of you are more than enough. The others can come and go when you or I need them."

Gaddess looked at the Captain who shrugged, "All right. Gaddess and myself. But we won't need to stay with you."

"You won't be staying with me." Hitomi said lightly, "Just at one of my houses. The one closest to mine…" "…and farthest from Yukari's." she added darkly.

Allen agreed with this and also said, "Hitomi, you'll need to use that gift you have for tall tales. Yuki thinks you were taken by the pirates."

Hitomi made a face, "What a bother. Fine. I'll tell her I went to Alafine."

"Hitomi!" Millerna cried out, shocked, "You know what she'll think."

"Exactly." The detective said coolly, "And she'll leave it alone." She sent a look to Allen and Dryden challenging them to say something. They didn't dare. In fact no one said anything for a moment, then Hitomi smiled widely and asked, "Is there something to eat? I'm starving."

* * *


	19. Chapter 19: Things Happen

Here's the next chapter. I can't believe no one reviewed the last chapter!! Was it horrible or something?? Well say something about this one, even if its negative criticism. Ummm also I've added one tiny line to this chapter. I don't even know if you'll notice, but it's pretty important. Leave me a review if you do. Also I've italiscized the flashback.

LLL

M.S.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen:

In a room a few thousand kilometres away from Hitomi and the Captain, was a woman who bore a striking resemblance to a certain Princess.

Eries sat in an armchair, a few feet away from a large bed. She was looking at the bed intently, her eyes never moving from it.

On it lay an old man. His skin was white and looked like paper. Wrinkles etched his face and white hair framed it. His eyes were closed, but Eries saw the chest move ever so slightly, with every shallow breath. Near him stood a middle- aged woman and man. Medics.

It had been three days, since her father had collapsed and the medics were sure he wouldn't survive the day. If his heart hadn't been the problem, he may have lasted a long time, but the heart attack was fatal.

But the old fool was stronger than he looked, and no one knew that better than his oldest.

The entire city waited with baited breath to see whether their irascible king would survive this illness too. Even his second daughter had come to be by his side.

Eries gave a contemptuous snort at the thought. Be by his side? She'd rather he hurried up so that she could occupy a position that should have rightfully been hers a few years ago. For the last few years it had been Eries who had been really ruling. The old man had slipped into his dotage the moment he'd heard of Folkens' death.

She angrily turned her gaze to the window. His darling Folken! Stupid old man, did he think he'd keep her from the throne that easily? Folken had wanted no part in it, just like her. No one had wanted it. The ministers, the people, everyone wanted her to rule, and the old fool tries to tie her up. Well she was lucky Fanel had been killed. But as she'd told her father, she'd had no part in it. There was no love lost between her and him, but she had a sort of grudging respect for the man. After all he'd dealt with every issue that could have lead to an ill-timed war. Of course there was his involvement with… Well she wasn't one to speak of it now. It was all over after all. And Van had helped her out of it… Poor kid. She'd hoped better for him…

She shook her head angrily, why such things of the past now? She had enough to concentrate on without worrying about it. Those bloody pirates for one. Plundering every town on the coast, and then that idiot Dilandau throwing his weight around… Well with her father out of the way, she'd deal with him soon enough. And then there was Millerna…

Eries shook her head in disgust. The girl was brilliant, and Eries was glad to have her by her side, but she was just asking too many questions. Almost as paranoid as their mother… thinking everyone was out to overthrow the government. And now that wretched child had disappeared.

And, she noticed with pursed lips, Allen and Dryden were gone too, claiming work in the country. It would have something to do with Allen. She had no doubt about it. He was in some kind of trouble and they'd rush of to rescue him. Probably dragged the Kanzaki girl into too.

She frowned for a moment. She'd suddenly remembered that the girl had just requested permission to attend Court as a representative of the late Kanzaki's only family and heir.

That young thing? In court? She was smart, but Eries wondered if she had the ability to deal with politics. It was a very dirty game. If she was anything like her brother, she'd do fine, but if not…

"You Highness! My Lady Eries! Come fast, he has opened his eye!"

Eries jumped up and went to the side of the bed.

"What is it father?" she asked quietly.

He strained his neck and gestured her forward. In a voice barely louder than a whisper he said "Eries… I have something to tell you… Eries… see Folken. You must talk to him… and then with Li…" He fell into a bought of coughing and Eries was pushed out of the way.

For what seemed like hours Eries waited in the corner of the room as the medics dealt with her father.

Finally the man approached her and said, "It's over. He's gone. What are your orders?"

She sighed, "Call for my vassal and my advisor. Then contact the priest. Tell him to come ready to perform a coronation."

The medic looked surprised, but he bowed low and said, "Of course your Majesty."

* * *

Van and Gaddess trailed behind Hitomi as, for some strange reason incomprehensible to both men, she crept across her own land, as silent as any thief.

"Do you have people _here_?" Van asked, bewildered by her behaviour. The place was a total mess. The gardens were unkempt and the gates unmanned.

"Of course not. This place has been abandoned ever since my parents died. It was where they died, so the land didn't rent well. I was thinking of selling it, but I'm glad I didn't."

Gaddess frowned. "How will we survive inside if it hasn't been used in almost seven years?" he asked while avoiding a sudden boulder that sprung up in their path.

"I sent word to Martha, to clear out two suites and the kitchen. - Don't wade through those, they have thorns - She'll be staying with you herself. And I guess she'll have two more girls. Or more probably her sons. You won't have any trouble. They're all very trustworthy. Jump!" she added suddenly.

"If there's no one else, here, why are we acting like thieves?" Gaddess questioned while obediently jumping over a broken bench.

Hitomi grimaced, and stopped. "See that house?" she asked, pointing to their right.

Van and Gaddess saw the outline of at a large house at a good distance, "Sometimes, Lady Kendrell send out her men with dogs, and they often cross into my land. I can't tell her to stop it, since this place is supposed to be abandoned. She's a real busybody, and she'd probably guess something was up." Hitomi explained.

They were right at the house now and she was leading them around it to the back.

"So you do use this house… for work?" Van asked.

"Well once, a very long time ago." She admitted to them while taking the curve.

"All right. Here you are!" she exclaimed happily, waving both her hands vigorously. From straight ahead a tall thin figure walked towards them.

When it came close enough for them to see Gaddess and the Captain saw that it was a woman.

"Martha, is everything all right? Your boys came?"

"Yes Miss Hitomi. It's all done. I can take them up to their rooms right now if you want?"

Hitomi nodded gratefully, "Martha, this is Gaddess and Van Fanel. They'll be with us for a while…"

"Who are we hiding them from?" the woman asked in a tired voice.

"Everyone I'm afraid. Except Dryden, Millerna and Allen."

Martha looked up hopefully, "Master Schezar is involved?"

Hitomi smiled a little, "Well, yes. I see that you're relieved. Much trust you have in me."

"So it wasn't just us…" Van muttered.

Hitomi threw him a look, and turned back to the tall woman. "See that they get anything they need. Don't hesitate to ask me. I'll be at the Suri house."

Martha nodded and gestured for both men to follow her.

Hitomi turned to the Captain and Gaddess, "She'll show you in. I'm unfortunately in a hurry. I have to reach home, before Allen reaches Yukari."

They nodded and Hitomi watched them until they turned the corner.

Then she started to make her was back to the main road. On the way there she paused at a tree. She bent down and touched the earth softly. Under the tree was a single mound with a tombstone near the trunk.

She stood staring at it for a minute before saying softly and with a gentle smile, "Hello brother. I've got news."

* * *

_Agirl sat on the grass, in front of a large tree. She was ignoring the rain that lashed against her skin. Her honey blonde hair hung just over her face, wet and limp._

_A hand moved and pushed the cropped locks away revealing red, tired eyes. It had been another long sleepless night, with too much wine._

_She had never thought she could feel this miserable. They were dead. It wasn't supposed to be like this. They were supposed to be recovering, what went wrong?_

_Everything… her mind told her unkindly. She hadn't done anything right. They hadn't chance in hell, Yukari had said. What did she know? Stupid girl, with her flounces and stupid doctors! What had they done!?_

_"NOTHING! ABSOLUTELY BLOODY NOTHING!!" she suddenly screamed out loud._

_She started giggling suddenly, "Who cares anyway? No one's here, no one can hear me. You're just a fool Hitomi… They're gone, it's been weeks and now, now of all times you're literally sitting over them, in the cold rain! You don't even have it in you to just stick that precious sword of your through your heart. So what are you going to do now you coward?"_

_She turned suddenly and lay on her back and started crying._

_She cried at first in anger and frustration, crying at the illness she'd lost too. She cried haltingly, occasionally pummelling the ground furiously._

_Then she cried helplessly and without restraint until finally she cried herself to sleep._

_When she woke up she was in her room on her bed her mind was fuzzy and it took sometime for her to remember where she'd been last night._

_When she did finally remembered what she'd been thinking about while in her drunken state she jolted straight up._

_What had been wrong with her? It had been weeks since they'd been buried and after weeks of doing fine she breaks down before she leaves the bloody place??_

_Why had she drunk so much? She groaned. She was not suicidal and if it weren't for that stupid, heavy wine, she would have been fine. Everything that happened last night came from too much alcohol and an over active imagination. Of course it wasn't her fault. She wasn't stupid. She'd always known it, and she most certainly didn't want to stick that sword through her heart._

_But the next thing she remembered struck clear. 'What are you going to do now coward?'_

_She opened her mouth to reply but shut it. What was she going to do? She turned her head and suddenly realized that she wasn't alone. In a chair, near the window slept a haggard looking Allen. On the other chair was an equally haggard looking, also sleeping Yukari._

_Hitomi stared at them. Why were they here? Another thought immediately took over… why did her head hurt so much? She never had a hangover. She lifted a hand to her head and pulled it back in shock. Then she slowly lifted her hand to her head again. She fingered her hair, or what was left of it. Dear God! Had she cut it off?_

_She got out of bed slowly and tiptoed to the mirror. Once in front of it she viewed in horror the image that stood before her._

_In place of her slightly brown skin was an unhealthy pallor. Her face was drawn and her cheeks hollow. Her eyes were puffy and red. And her hair, her lovely hair was cut above her ears! Had all this happened with one break down? Was she that weak? That protected. Momaru had been right; she had no idea what life was. She couldn't even deal with their deaths._

_She forced herself to look away from the horrible sight that she was and instead looked at her sleeping friends._

_Her gaze fell on Allen and unconsciously went soft. When had he gotten here? What a mess he must think she was!_

_She walked to the bed and sat down softly not wanting to wake them up. She never thought she'd understand when Momaru talked about her living inside a bubble. But the last year had made her understand._

_The last few weeks more than anything else. She had lived in a bubble that had inadvertently popped and now she had to face the big bad world._

_She wasn't going to find it easy, she'd guessed as much, but no matter how spoilt or protected she was, she was still stubborn. And that she knew was her lone ally. Well that and Allen._

_She jumped off bed and went towards him. She was about to wake him up when she stopped herself. She needed to do something… anything that would make her feel more alive. Like jumping on a horse and running off somewhere. Like Jirgan. Maybe she'd meet her uncle once there and get some things in order. Maybe even start looking into the estate._

_She looked down at the perfect fact. She'd always asked him … would he approve? More importantly would he understand?_

_She felt irritated suddenly. Why did she care? She wasn't some young baby anymore. She could handle the estates and legally she had too. Why leave it to someone else. Why be in uncles' debt? Why be in anyone's debt?_

_The feeling of in independence began to take over, and she realized that this was what it was really like. Not fighting your parents and society, but being able to choose for yourself._

_This was something she needed to do. And even if she loved Allen, something she wasn't sure of yet, she would do what she wanted._

_She let her hand push away a stray blonde lock before moving her hand away from his face. Then she straightened and walked out of the room._

* * *


	20. Chapter 20: Guess Work

* * *

Hey people! I'm updating another chapter. I'm finally starting on the last part of this story. There could be only another five chapters, that is if they're nice long chappies. But if my mind does a bunk on me, there could be as many as another ten. I am sorry if that happes, I know you all want to know what happens in the end... Is there V/H? Well I want to know too. So continue giving me loads of review. They really do help! :P

LLL

M.S.

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own Esca.

Chapter Twenty:

Miss Hitomi Kanzaki sat at a desk, her chin in her hand, and her eyes fixed on three sheets of paper in front of her. However her mind was elsewhere. Probably due to the fact that books, files and scraps of paper surrounded her.

"Barely a few weeks and work piles up." she muttered. And that, she noted mentally, didn't even include her work with Van.

Van... She sighed. Why had she agreed to let him come and help? She was breaking her head trying to find things for him to do. She really didn't need the help and she'd been sure she was going to brush the issue of, as easily as she did with other people. He hadn't even argued… just asked and she'd given in. She shook her head. What was she going to do with them? Perhaps get them to sneak into the palace…

She bit her lip. But that would put them in a lot of danger. Especially the Captain. But it was something she couldn't do easily. Not that it was easy for them, but perhaps they could do it more easily that she could? Well the Captain was intelligent and capable and phys…

No! She told herself sternly. First the work that was right in front of her.

She tried to turn her attention back to the papers on her desk. In her free hand she held a pen with which she occasionally jotted something down. Two of those papers were pages from Momaru's folder. She'd been going through it for the last two days and she finally understood it. But the more she understood the less satisfied she became.

It all made sense… when apart. Once she tried piecing it together, it became a muddle. What she had so far, actual facts that could be backed up, occupied a fourth of the single sheet of paper in front of her.

1) After Dilandau entered the murky politics of Austrian, there were major changes in military, foreign and internal policies.

2) Momaru knew for certain that Dilandau was playing the double agent. But he'd never found out for whom.

3) Queen Eries was not in her father's confidence, Momaru or more precisely Litus was.

4) Lord Folken Fanel is dead.

She knew all that for sure, but there were so many things that she didn't.

For example, was it Dilandau who'd ordered the death of Folken?And if so, why? Hadn't Folken agreed to most of the Kings new policies, pushed foward and promoted by Dilandau? And for that matter _why_had Folken supported them?

She slammed the pen down in frustration. She had more questions… thousands of them. Why had Van been framed? Did he unconsciously know something? Or did he know something he wasn't telling her?

She was staring moodily at the great oak doors when it opened slightly and a young woman entered the room quietly.

"Miss Kanzaki?" she asked timidly.

"Yes Dorothy?" she replied, trying to look less irritated. The woman was already frightened of her, for reasons Hitomi felt she would never comprehend.

"The Princess…" she said this in awe, and Hitomi hid a smile.

"Yes? Is she here?"

A nod.

"Show her in, please. And while she's here I won't see anyone. If they say it's important, tell them to wait or leave their card."

The woman nodded again and went out of the room quickly.

Hitomi put Momarus' notes back in his folder and stood up. She was about to open her drapes when the door opened again and Princess Millerna entered, unannounced and looking very wet.

"Is it raining?" Hitomi asked, looking very surprised. As she asked this she began to pull her drapes back.

"No!" she snapped irritably, "I just decided to jump into that pond outside your house. Of course it's raining!"

"Is Dryden being an idiot again?" Hitomi enquired moving away from the depressing view from her window towards then fireplace, so as it add another log.

"Thank you. But add another one. And yes. He's being a bigger idiot than Allen."

Hitomi smiled. "I though you said that being a bigger idiot than Allen was a feat that could never be accomplished." She said as she added another log.

"Well my stupid fiancée just did." She said bitterly.

Miss Kanzaki sighed. "Are you going to tell me all about it?" was the question put forth with a barely disguised hope that it would be otherwise.

Millerna rolled her eyes, "Tell you? What on earth for? You wouldn't understand, you'll probably take his side and get me only more irritated."

"Then why are you here?"

Her expression turned innocent, "Can't one friend visit another occasionally?"

She smiled slightly and bowed. "I'm honoured Millerna. But last I heard, you were under house arrest. So I assume you are here either to get me to help you argue with the Queen, or you want to stay here and have me disobey her."

"I knew you'd understand. My lggage is in the main hall. I told the mouse like girl to put it in the guest room near yours."

"Dorothy." She corrected absently. "Why _are_ you under house arrest?"

"I had a _minor _disagreement with Dilandau during Court. Unfortunately Eries, who was trying to wheedle some information out of him, got angry because he turned four on her and sulked. He refused to say a word. I, only to please my darling sister and for no other ulterior motives such as revenge or my own personal amusement, had him locked in a cell." This was all said very airily.

Hitomi listened with a weary look and not at all pleased, "Well there goes my only person in the Palace."

Millerna looked guilty, "I'm sorry. I didn't think about it until later. But in a few days she'll cool down and I'll be all right. Am I your _person? _How very flattering dear."

Hitomi ignored this by merely shrugging and replying, "Well hopefully. Did Dilandau blow a fuse?"

"Of course he did. Even tried to threaten me, very subtly though."

Hitomi frowned, "Over throwing him in a cell?"

Her Royal Highness flopped into a chair, "I'm going to get this chair wet, so dry it out later. No about questioning some of his earlier and recent policies. And making Eries say she'd consider one of his policies instead of just accepting it immediately."

"Oh?" she said with interest, "Which one? And remind me about the chair."

"The one about sending more forces to the border cities. He implied that the other states were getting hostile. Apparently they saw father's death as an opening to invade us. So we have to stop them right there." She randomly picked up a file and started flipping through it. She chuckled evilly, "You bad girl. You haven't sorted out your taxes. What will Uncle say?"

Miss Kanzaki shook her head, "A few weeks away, and work piles up. I'll do it tonight. But on this policy put forth by Dilandau's. Millerna it sounds like utter rubbish. If anything, the other states are getting friendlier since after your father's death. I mean I don't get information from abroad, but it's been pretty obvious. After all before we're the ones being so unresponsive. And everyone knows Eries and you are very effective. Also if any attacks come, it'll be from within the government. Eries should know as much, even if you father didn't tell her everything." She was frowning heavily. What was Dilandau playing at? Did he actually have spies that had provided the information? If he did… Well it was a whole different game.

But if it was courtesy of his imagination, why make the capital weak? If a coup was what he had in mind, where was he planning on getting troops from? The army was directly under Eries control, even before her father, and the people loved her.

He couldn't get help from other countries. They all had affable relations with Austria. And even the states annexed by them had never revolted. Well except Fanelia. But how would Dilandau get them to give him their troops. They were unfriendly, even though it had been at least a hundred years, and the Queen's representative there was useless and the place pretty much managed itself. The only ones they had any affable relations with were the members of their noble family that joined the Austrian house. Who was it…?

She went to her desk and pulled open one of her numerous draws to take out a dusty Peerage she thrown in there a while back.

Millerna shrugged, "Well the old man was always slightly bonkers."

Hitomi didn't say anything but began flipping through the pages.

"But speaking of him. I know something that might interest you..."

"Oh?" she said absently, searching the page.

"Oh yes. You know what his last words to Eries were? Talk to Folken… and the detective."

Miss Kanzaki who'd been staring at a name, blankly, snapped out of her daze and looked shocked. "What?!" she nearly screamed.

"I know. I guess he thought went off his rocker. Pre-death insanity."

"Milly…" she started to say. She cut herself off abruptly and went back to her desk. She grabbed her piece of paper and stared at it. Then she took her pen and seemed to be underlining something.

"Hitomi? What is it?" Millerna asked while looking at her curiously.

"I'm going now. You unpack and have dinner if I'm not home by then." She said, throwing the paper into her desk draw.

"Where are you going?" the Princess asked.

"To see your sister." She replied.

Millerna watched her stride to he door and said, "Oh Hitomi?"

The detective turned impatiently, and gave her an enquiring look.

"Remember to tell someone about the chair." She said nonchalantly.

Miss Kanzaki shook her head in irritation and slammed the door behind her.

Millerna went to her friend's desk and opened the draw. On top of everything was the paper she'd so hastily tossed. She picked it up and looked at it for a minute. The last point had heavily underlined.

The Princess shrugged and closed the draw, missing the ever so lightly drawn symbol at the end on that last point. A question mark.

P.S. I forgot to add that I won't be updating for the next four or five days. I have to finish my fourth chapter for my GA fic. Don't hate me. I'll update latest by next Wednesday.

M.S.


	21. Chapter 21: Secrets

* * *

Hey! Wow, I'm slightly amazed that I've crossed 20 chapters and I my readers are still interested!! I know this should have come when I reached 20 but I was too tired.

Anyway, belowis a good chapter, im my opinion, and maybe V/H… or is it? Well you decide and tell me in your reviews. I have a goal… I want at least four reviews for this chapter. But only at least so don't stop there!

LLL

M.S.

* * *

Discliamer: I don't own Escaflowne.

* * *

Illic es res Volo ut dico vos , tamen mos vos audio...

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One:

A cloaked figure silently entered the room. Lord Dilandau who was sitting at his desk pouring over a stack of papers looked up and asked, "Did you bring back the papers? I have to go to the Palace today. Court's in session again.

The figure placed a small pile of papers on a table as way of reply.

"Anything interesting?" the younger man asked returning to his work.

"Court seems to have gotten _very dull_." He responded, "I suppose I can change that in a few months, but have they all become doddering fools? Nothing gave off even a whiff of intelligence… except this." He held up a small file.

Dilandau looked up and held out his hand, "What is it?"

"A proposal by some young noble…" he said, tossing it to the silver haired man.

Dilandau flipped it open and looked up in disgust "An application. And Miss Kanzaki's application at that. You do realize that's what it is? An application to Court. "

"You've read it?" he questioned, in the low whisper that had become his voice.

A shrug, "Why bother Folken?"

"Maybe you should. If you do maybe you'll see why I call it a proposal. She's extraordinarily smart. I wonder if Eries will see it…"

Dilandau looked intrigued, "Well maybe I will read it. If it makes you say all that."

The Fanel nodded absently, "Just who is she? Kanzaki is a name as common as dirt."

"Sir Kanzaki's niece, Hitomi Kanzaki. She's been owner of the Estate for the last five or six years."

"Momaru Kanzaki's sister? But the Estate is a lot of land… and a lot of money. And she can't be over twenty. Why isn't Sir Kanzaki in charge of it?"

"He doesn't need to be. She manages it very well. Or Schezar does." He added with a touch of disgust.

A frown, "Oh so this is the girl he was engaged too. Allen only gets more foolish I see, and the girls get younger… But I thought she dropped him?"

Dilandau looked surprised, "Since when have you listened to backroom gossip?"

"Well this girl she interests me. You don't see it, but she's may be useful."

Dilandau frowned, "You're making a lot out of a girls application. You don't even know if she wrote this thing. While we're on the matter of backroom gossip, Schezar still dangles after her. And what's so foolish? She's rich enough and more than pretty enough."

"Maybe if you read that proposal you'll understand. And on the matter of who wrote it, I don't think its Allen. He hasn't the knack for strategy. "

Dilandau snorted, "Obviously."

Folken refrained from saying anything. Instead he asked the young lord how well he knew Miss Kanzaki.

"We've been introduced once or twice. We're polite at the most I suppose. I have a feeling she doesn't like me an awful lot. Pity. I've always liked girls in her style."

"Well she has sense then."

Dilandau grinned, "Well like I said we don't meet often, but when we do, I have to say Folken, she delivers quite coolly. But I'm pretty sure it's an act. After all she was engaged to Schezar."

"True enough. But I've this feeling she's a lot smarter that Allen. Either way, I want you to look into her. And if necessary, get someone to watch her. I want to know just what she is. And especially if she's like Momaru."

* * *

Van stood across the room from Miss Kanzaki. Instead of going straight to the Palace, as she told Princess Millerna she would, she had come here, not sure whether to tell the Captain or not. So she paced up and down the room, refusing to let him ask a single question, but firing questions at him

In his last conversation with Hitomi, he had told her about his suspicion that Dilandau was planning a coup. He wasn't surprised that she had similar ideas. After all he'd hired the best.

And now here she was, refusing to be still and asking him if he would bring some men in… perhaps a few hundred and he agreed, hesitantly.

"Are you planning on having me fight an entire army?" he asked.

"If necessary." She replied, "But I think both you and I would prefer quietly removing the person behind this…"

"Dilandau." He'd said with grim satisfaction.

"Hopefully…" She muttered to herself, but out aloud she simply said, "So it seems. Well if we manage that, Eries may be induced to hear you out. I'll be going to talk to her now, about quiet a few things. Maybe plant a few ideas in her head. But it would be a lot easier if I knew more of what that idiot Dilandau was planning."

"Speaking of idiots, Allen says that Dilandau has been in close contact with a few more people… officials mostly, two or three nobles I think."

She tried to frown at the term used to address their mutual friend but grinned in spite of herself, "Well then the idiot has finished his job in that field. He's on the move now. Roughly twenty people in two weeks… I suppose he'll want supporters if he overthrows a Queen everyone loves. I do wish he'd be less obvious about it. I wonder how Eries hasn't guessed, and if she has, why isn't she doing something?"

"She won't guess for a while yet. I imagine her information network has gone slightly awry ever since the old man died. It'll get to he in time. But on the issue of Dilandau I imagine that now he must have spoken to the Duke of Risbourn and Lady Torrington. You should ask Darius to step in there. Even Allen."

She nodded absently, and said suddenly, "I still don't understand how he plans on getting enough troops. Even if he got the nobles, they won't risk their troops. After all each General is eventually answerable to Eries. There won't be enough troops."

Van gave her an odd look, "You mean there won't be any troops."

She nodded reluctantly. Should she tell him her suspicion? No, he might not take it well. Not that he was the over reacting type but…

The Captain sighed, cutting across her train of thought. "There are lots of things I don't understand. For one what do I have to do with this?" He sounded truly bewildered.

"Fate Captain. You were meant to be my assistant." She replied flippantly.

"I'll take a pass thank you." He said dryly.

She stopped pacing and grinned at him while saying, "I'm hurt." She gave him a hard look, "You know. I am glad you've had a change of goals Captain."

She began pacing again.

"Oh? I have?" he asked watching her pace with a small smile.

"Well I thought so. Revenge isn't something I offer. I was wondering how to deliver."

He stopped smiling, "I haven't decided to change goals Miss Kanzaki. Merely keeping it aside for now. And I never expected you to deliver. That was never part of our deal. I've no urge to see Dilandau in control of this kingdom, neither do you. I help you however I can and you help me keep Eries on that throne. And in all honesty, no matter how it goes, I don't want that pardon. This is a life I have no urge to come back to."

"Being a pirate is what you want to do?" she asked, bewildered. She tried to not look disappointed at the fact that he hadn't changed his mind.

"Not really. The thrill is gone. Now I just want to go back to my island and live life the way I want to… and of course I want Dilandau's head."

Hitomi looked at him dryly, "Of course! How could I forget that? Business." She sighed and walked off, leaving the Van alone in the room.

He watched her leave with a rueful look in his eyes. Someday he'd tell her… about both.

* * *

Queen Eries sat at the head of a very long table; her face had a look of pure boredom that everyone, except the man boring her, could read.

She listened to him drone on and on about his country house and then she could have sworn he was saying something about sheep.

Lord Dilandau, one of the many members of Court sitting at that long table, soon grew irritated. Is this what he'd ridden a mile for? He bent forward and said in a low hiss to the speaking official, "Wrap it up!"

The man threw a startled glance behind him, and turned white when he saw whom it was. He turned back and quickly ended his speech.

Queen Eries promptly drew the session to a close and sent the lot out of the room more than happy to be done at last.

Lord Dilandau laws the last to leave as and it was while walking down the corridor that he came across a young woman in a sweeping overcoat, drenched from head to toe arguing with a member of the Queens staff.

He was about to walk right past them when he recognized who it was. Miss Kanzaki; the very woman who had been occupying his mind for the greater part of the evening;.

She turned and saw him and seemed to almost shudder. Or maybe he was imagining it. He was about to say something when she uttered, in a tone filled with contempt "My Lord." It was followed by the barest of bows.

He wondered with annoyance if Folken had a gone raving mad. He felt like strangling her and he'd been in her company for barley a few minutes.

He tried to calm himself down and remembered the proposal… Yes, he was calling it a proposal too. How was it anything else? Erie's was a fool if she didn't see it. But what was Miss Hitomi, doing here?

"Are you here for any other reason that to argue with the Queens staff?" he asked.

She told him just what she thought of him, in one smouldering glance and then ignored him, returning to her conversation with Fredrick, the Queens Chief of Staff.

He, in spite of himself, felt curious. What he done to earn that much scorn? Well he'd find out undoubtedly. So he barked "Fredrick! Leave."

The man bowed and was out in less than a second, ignoring Hitomi's outraged look.

"Now, perhaps you will tell me what you want?" he said.

She sighed and said, "I need to speak to the Queen. Is she alone or even just free?" This was forced out in a comparatively normal tone.

"That must have taken an enormous amount of will power." He commented while grinning, "Miss Kanzaki I have a dream, that one day, when we meet you will refrain from giving me looks of such disdain. I have obviously erred. And frankly I don't give a damn if I have, but your looks almost make me care. It is _very_ irritating."

She didn't reply so he continued, "Well Miss Kanzaki, I am not sure if the Queen is alone or_ even just free_. You can find her at the room down this corridor, but she may not be very willing to listen to you rant about why you should be allowed into Court." He paused, watching her closely, before saying brusquely, "But at this moment, I am."

She looked totally taken aback, "You are?" She raised an eyebrow, "Why do you want to listen to me rant about why I should be allowed into Court?"

"Believe it or not, I did read your proposal. Not willing but because a friend suggested I read it. I was surprised that it was actually passable. My opinion, whether the Queen likes it or not, does matter at Court and I would like to hear more of your ranting."

She couldn't feel very gratified, but she bowed one again and said coldly, "I am honoured. But that isn't why I want to speak to the Queen. It has to do with Princess Millerna who has invaded my house. So I think she'll be more than happy to see me."

Lord Dilandau looked displeased, for reasons Hitomi could not fathom. He frowned and said haltingly, "Oh. Her. Well then I suppose she will see you. But I would like you to stop by the Court offices afterwards. There are a few things concerning your lands. And of course your proposal."

She said she would and bowed again. He looked at her curiously and suddenly laughed.

She stood there and lifter both eyebrow, "A friend said something to me. Now, I have to say that he was right. Schezar is an idiot."

She, to her disgust, felt a blush creep up her cheek. She fought down the urge to stick her tongue out at him and walked quickly to the room where the Queen sat, ignoring the chilling echo of his laugh.

* * *


	22. Chapter 22: Surprises

* * *

Hehehe! This is one of my favourite chapters. For one thing only… Van's… well you'll see. It's sooo much fun finally having him have a secret that'll shock the lot of you. Hehehe… I'm feeling very pleased with myself so forgive me if you don't think the surprise is all that great. There's another one, Hitomi actaully does something well odd, again you'll see. Anyway, it isn't too long, but the next one won't be shorter than 3000 words. Enjoy and review. I have another goal… six reviews.

Discaimer: I don't own Escaflowne.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two:

Eries took one look at Miss Kanzaki and said, "Not now Hitomi! I really don't have the energy for it."

Hitomi grinned, "I'm hurt, but that's not why I'm here Eries…" she stopped and her gaze swept the room mockingly. "Wait." She said in a hushed voice, "Is there someone in the room? Should I bow down and kiss your feet?"

Eries snorted, "I'd like to see the day! No, we are alone. Now if it isn't about your dratted application, which I have not read, so don't ask, what is it?" She waved her hand impatiently at a seat on her right as she said this.

"A number of things." She said while taking the seat, "First, your sister has taken over my house, or will in a few hours. She may be settling in now." She gave the Queen a pained look, "Eries I like my life the way it is. I do not need Millerna turning everything upside down. Please let her back into the Palace and lift the house arrest. I'll have no peace until you do and I need to do my taxes."

Eries frowned, "Oh, she got away again? Well, I'll send someone to get her in a few days. I want a little peace too."

Hitomi sighed, "All right… but only a few days!"

"Of course." She said. "I wouldn't' want to inflict her on anyone for longer."

Hitomi ignored this and instead looked at the Queen speculatively, "Eries, can I give you a piece of advice?"

"When have I been able to stop anyone from your family from doing so? Though you've never attempted this before, your brother did. It was very irritating. Especially, since he was almost always right. What is it child?"

She ignored the child and a sudden idea that popped into her head, instead she merely stated, "Kick Dilandau out of Court."

The Queen threw her a shrewd glance, "Hitomi, if he's bothering you, you can't expect me to get revenge for you!"

Hitomi flushed, "No! I didn't mean it like that. I meant it from a purely political viewpoint. He's up to no good. I don't know what's wrong with your intelligence system but whoever your top guy is, he isn't reporting the right news to you."

Eries frowned, "That is actually true. My little network has been functioning too slowly. And my top man has been out of contact. But even if it were fine, what would they report? That Dilandau's been trying to get a few of the nobles to support his cause? Oh I know all about that Hitomi." She laughed and continued, "I also know that he hopes to use their armies. I even know why he pushed the policy on trading routes when he did. But it'll come to nothing… except him in a cell somewhere. I've agreed to his policy by the way. It may be useful later. If it's not I make it redundant." She smiled at the girl in front of her. "I'm not new at this Hitomi."

Hitomi sighed, "I know that Eries. And since I'm really not a member of Court, I shouldn't get involved. But I do ask you to read my proposal… what I mean is my application. Even if you are on top of things, it could be useful."

Eries nodded, "I planned on reading it today. Is there anything else?"

Hitomi grinned ruefully, "So very much I think. But I can't tell you until I'm sure. For the time being there, no there isn't anything else."

Eries nodded watching her with an odd look.

"Hitomi, you really remind me of someone. No not your brother. He wasn't as dar… well he didn't dare… Well it just isn't him! Someone else I know. But forget that now."

Hitomi shrugged and said while getting up "Tell me if you remember, but I suppose I should be going."

She'd reached the door and had a hand on the knob when she turned. She had troubled look in her eyes and said, "Also, watch Fanelia. I'm not sure about it, like so many other things in my life, but I have this feeling. Good bye my Queen." And she walked out right after delivering a mocking little bow, missing the troubled expression on her Queen's face.

She remained in her chair for a few more minutes, before rising and leaving the room quietly.

She walked threw the corridors, her footsteps resounding in the empty stone palace. She increased her pace until she reached her own quarters. The guards outside bowed low and opened the door. She nodded and ordered that no one was to see her for the rest of the day.

She entered a dark room and felt a wave of irritation.

She swore and made for the candles. The sun was almost gone, when would they ever learn to have her room ready with candles by then?

She felt for the cupboard and on finding it, opened it slowly. Once she was done she moved from her parlour to her bedroom, candlestick and matchbox in hand. She placed both on her bedside table and lit the candle carefully.

She blew out the matchstick gently, and watched the candles' flame dance, giving off the strange bluish light that was a feature of Austrian candles.

She was about to lie down, when a hand gently gripped her shoulder.

"Who…?' she turned around quickly. But on seeing a familiar face, she relaxed and got up.

The person let go, as she rose, but sat down on the bed, and waited for her to sit down too.

Instead she leaned against the wall and looked at him for a moment, before finally saying, "It's about time you showed up. I just had a conversation about your network and it's work …or the lack of it." She added dryly.

The man frowned for a minute, "I suppose I am little late in reporting, but something came up Eries."

"I hope you've had more progress since the last time we met?"

A smile, that she never saw, graced his lips, "Yes."

She was bemused, "I suppose it must be very good news if you're smiling."

"That's not what I'm smiling about. It's about what came up. But I'll tell you about that later. You'd enjoy it."

"Really?" she asked sceptically.

"Really." He replied, still smiling. "However, now you'd better go get some paper and a pen."

"Why?" she asked, feeling, if possible, more bemused.

"Well you'll want to write a few letters after I finish. The first will be to your sister, telling her to come home immediately. One each to Dryden Fassa and Allen after that. And finally, you'll want to write to Miss Kanzaki and tell her to visit you again in four or five days. But you'll want your main man back too, so just tell Miss Kanzaki to bring 'the Captain' along."

"But you're…" she said, looking confused,

"I know, but … sh…they don't. For now, I'd prefer it that way."

She looked at him strangely, "What are you playing at Van?"

The ebony haired man got up and turned to her, his red eyes laughing, "What else but a game Eries? And I do believe I am going to win."

* * *

Lord Dilandau looked at the clock impatiently. Where was she? He couldn't wait for her all day.

He made a disgusted face. Women. They were all the same. Put them together in a room, and they'd talk for days.

He looked at the clock again, wondering if he was mad to listen to Folken. And how the hell was he going to get her to meet Folken if she didn't even want to be in the same room as him?

He frowned heavily, considering his situation. On one hand he had Folken, insisting that the girl could be on their side. On the other he had his own gut feeling that she'd never do it. Folken didn't understand things like… well humans. He didn't understand that even if she has never been a member of Court, she'd have allegiances. Not to mention that she'd just offered the Queen use of her uncle's army. His entire army. Of course if she could pull it off, the bit Dilandau wasn't too sure about, then she might just be worth the trouble. But how could this girl of just twenty convince that staunchly old man, when Aston hadn't been able too.

The door swung open at that moment and Hitomi walked in looking very wary.

"Sit." Dilandau ordered.

She grit her teeth at his voice but took the seat.

"You said that there was something about my taxes?" She was not even going to try to be nice. She just wanted this over and done with.

Her attitude almost cheered him up. "Not very polite are we?" he asked.

She looked at him with a bored expression now, "No reason to be."

"I'm glad. Because then you should know that this has nothing to do with your taxes. I lied. A failing I have." He saw her about to rise and immediately moved forward and grasped her hand tightly, "But you _will_ sit down and listen."

Her eyes flashed magnificently but she sat down and looked down at his hand in a pointed way. He laughed and let go of her wrist almost regretfully.

"Proud aren't you? Or just egoistic?" he drawled.

"You should know." She retorted instantly, pulling her wrist back instantly.

"All right there's no point in us arguing… right now that is." He grinned evilly and continued, "I've read your proposition, and I am interested in it."

"Even though you don't understand half of it?" she asked, hitting the nail on the head.

"I understood enough of it!" he growled. "The rest I thought you'd explain."

"Why should I?" she asked, while drumming her fingers on his desk.

He watched her for a moment before saying very carefully, "Because I'm not the only one interested…"

Hitomi didn't stop drumming but she sat up straight, and raised her eyebrows.

Dilandau didn't notice and continued by saying, "My _friend_ … however to meet him, you'll have to come to my town manor."

She stopped the drumming and laughed, "Don't take it as offence when I say that I'd rather not." His house gave him too much of a leverage. But she had to meet this friend… She had to make sure.

"I don't." he responded curtly, "But it can't be any other way. And he asked me to invite you."

This threw her off slightly. What did this _friend_ know about her? "Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"He read your proposal." He told her, "And he's curious, about quite a few things. I think you'd want to meet him."

She looked at Dilandau, feeling disconcerted. Was this some kind of trap? But she had to meet the friend. She had to see…

"If I agreed to this… when?" she asked.

He smiled widely, "I didn't think you'd give in that easily. And the answer is right now. We could leave in a few minutes."

She frowned, "You'll give me a little more time. I need to tell my men to get ready."

"You can't bring them." He said promptly. He hoped he wouldn't regret this, but he had a feeling Folken wouldn't want her there with back up.

She smiled now, and said sweetly, "If you think I'm stepping foot into your house with not even one of my men with me, you've lost what little of your mind you possessed."

He shrugged off the insult and said, "Just tell them where you're going."

She narrowed her eyes. "Fine. But I'll get there myself. So I'll see you there in half an hour."

Dilandau took this to be a statement, not a question so he unwillingly nodded and said, "Don't be late."

She got up with a grin, "Of course not. I wouldn't want to irritate _you_!"

He watched her leave with exasperation… she'd be late.

* * *

So did you guys like?? Please review... remember atleast six reviews telling me what you think.

LLL

M.S.

* * *


	23. Chapter 23: The Dark Side

I'm so sorry this update is so late. School's frantic. Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter. There is some Latin in this chapter. I can't help it I love Latin even though I don't know a word of it. Anyway read and review! I got 6 reviews like I'd wanted for the last chapter! It felt great! Can I have 7 or even 8 this time?? More are welcome.

LLL

M.S.

* * *

I do not own Esca.

* * *

'_Tantum stultus volutarie steps in Diabolus cubile. Tantum an idiot specto ut redeo sicco.'_

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three:

"Miss Kanzaki." She said as she took off her overcoat. "Lord Dilandau is expecting me."

"Of course my lady." A pleasant looking woman replied, she idly wondered, how anyone working for that monster could be pleasant, "If you'll follow me, Lord Dilandau is waiting for you in the library."

She nodded shortly and began to walk behind the woman.

She wasn't in the best mood. She'd tried to find Van, but he wasn't at the house. Gaddess had greeted her and said that Van had left not very long after her. She didn't leave a message. She wasn't going to tell him where she was going, merely that if she went missing or something of that sort he was to look for Dilandau.

So instead she left a note with Martha, instructing her to only give it to Van if she didn't get in contact with them before the next day. Martha had taken the note and the accompanying instructions very placidly. But before she'd left Martha stopped Hitomi and told her in a very discrete manner that the Captain had left orders for only half the number of men they'd agreed on. She'd muttered a few profanities and decided to use a very unscrupulous method to get what she needed. She gave Martha a few more instructions. Then she walked away, leaving her maid with a very interesting assignment.

She hoped Martha did it well. But right now she had to concentrate on Dilandau…

The women pushed the door open for her and once Hitomi was inside she smiled sweetly and closed the door softly.

The room was strangely lit; some parts bathed in eerie yellow lights and other clothed in darkness. The thought that flashed across her mind was _'Tantum stultus volutarie steps in Diabolus cubile...'_

And there was Diabolus himself…

"Dilandau." She said cordially.

"Miss Kanzaki. You're on time I see." He had stepped into the light and only then did Hitomi notice the other man present in the room. But he stayed back in the shadows, leaning against a table watching them.

"I always am." She retorted calmly while her mind was screaming _'Step forward! Step forward!!!' _

"Why don't you sit? Can I get you something to drink?" he asked solicitously.

"No, thank you." She took a seat near the door and forced her eyes to look at something else.

They presently fell upon her host who had sat down opposite her.

Their eyes met and his look was one of appraisal. She raised one eyebrow coolly.

"Yes?" she asked.

He shrugged and sat right across her. "Nothing. I just wondered… No forget it. I suppose I should perform introductions. Miss Kanzaki, meet my friend Folken."

As she got up she realized that she had been holding her breath until he shook her hand.

A strangely handsome face is what she saw. Where Van was tanned and solid looking, Folken was pale and looked deceptively weak.

But the way he moved told her differently. He walked with the same confidence his brother had and his face was almost the same as the Captains. But once you gazed into Folken's eyes you saw the difference. The piercing blue eyes that only belonged to someone very intelligent and extremely ruthless. They were the same eyes that had greeted her when she'd first met the Captain. On him they were the eyes of a pirate. On his brother, however, they were the eyes of a killer.

She took her seat thinking only one thing, 'Here's a man to be afraid of. The real Diabolus…'

"Miss Kanzaki…" he said slowly in a deep resonating voice. "I had the honour of knowing your brother."

That voice, it made her shiver.

She tried to calm herself and asked with what she hoped was curiosity. "You aren't a member of Court are you?"

He laughed quietly, "No. I just knew him. Not well. On passing."

She nodded again and waited expectantly.

"Dilandau told you why you're here?" he asked after a moment of looking at her.

She threw a quick look at her host, and replied. "Yes. But I don't fully understand why…?"

"Come now Miss Kanzaki…" he cut across her, "Of course you do. It's about your application to court."

She leaned back in her chair and raised an eyebrow. So like she's hoped, she had the upper hand. "Let the games begin." she murmured softly.

"Why did you offer Erie's the use of your uncle's army?" Dilandau asked, getting right too it. He didn't lie the fact that Folken was finding this amusing. The last thing he wanted was Folken playing mind games with her. They needed her.

She shrugged, "There may have been an uprising. In fact there may still be an uprising." A quick look to both men, and she continued smoothly, "At that point it was in my best interests to help her."

Folken didn't miss the look or the implication of her words, but instead he asked her what made her think that.

"The attack on Fassa of course." She answered slightly disbelievingly. "Those pirates, contrary to what most people are saying, were not members of Dea Alata. Fassa had something these revolutionists wanted. After all, the Queen trusts him. Her most faithful subject after Allen."

Dilandau, who had Fassa under his thumb, quickly nodded. "What did they want?" he asked seriously.

She smiled a charming smile, "Why, what you want of course. The papers."

There was a long silence, and Hitomi felt the tension increase. She had them. They had wanted the papers. And Lord Fassa was the traitor Dryden had suspected him to be.

"All right. Obviously you know where they are, or you have them. Have you read them?" Folken sounded as calm as ever. But not very amused.

She gave him a look that said 'How could I not have?'

"And of course you want my uncle's troops."

"Yes." Dilandau snapped.

Folken took the seat to her right. "Miss Kanzaki. It does seem that you have what we want. All I can ask, is what do you want from us?"

She smiled charmingly and said, "Revenge of course."

* * *

"Allen, you have them don't you?" Dryden asked.

"Yes." Was the monosyllabic reply.

"And Miss Kanzaki asked you to not give them to anyone but her."

Another yes.

"And you haven't read it?"

A no.

He heaved a sign of relief. As long as no one read it…

Miss Kanzaki and Dryden, unknown to Millerna, Van or Allen, had spent the journey back to the mainland very constructively. They had reached the point where they finally got some basic idea of what was going on.

Dryden had confined in her that he was sure his father was involved in something against he government. She'd confined in him that Momaru had been expecting something like this for a while and that as far as she knew, the papers they'd so stupidly saved, weren't meant to be saved. It was pure luck that Allen had stolen them and then forgotten about them.

They were plans. Elaborate plans for a full staged revolt. And unwittingly they were caught in the centre of it.

Hitomi and Dryden hadn't read them either, but only because the papers hadn't been at hand. That's why Allen and Dryden had disappeared into the country right after setting foot on land.

Allen had retrieved from his place and now they were on their way back to the city. Dryden, who only had the same ideas Miss Kanzaki had discussed with him weeks ago, was sure that there had been developments. It was about time that this issue was done with. And she had to come clean about what she'd been doing. To everyone. Especially Van.

Dryden had watched with amazement when Van began to trust her and then listen to her. But even the Captain would put his foot down at her doing everything all alone.

On the other side sat Allen, who was watching the passing countryside with a scowl. He didn't like it. What was Hitomi up to? And Van! He trusted Van more than anyone, but not with Hitomi. She convinced him to do such stupid things!

He said as much to Dryden in the next minute.

His friend shook his head in disgust. "Don't you see Allen? Van listens to her when she's right. He has enough sense not to let the fact that she's a girl and younger than him affect his opinion on her abilities. He doesn't try to restrict her. The thing is Allen he treats her as an equal. As a colleague."

Allen snorted, "Colleague my foot! He's in love with her."

Dryden grinned, "Well maybe. But has he once done anything shows it? We see it because we know him. He cares obviously, but it hasn't affected his judgement too badly.

And Hitomi trusts him. She cares too. Not all love starts with passion Allen. Sometimes it starts from an understanding."

"What understanding? Van's as much in the dark as we are!"

Dryden smiled again, "I said she cared. Not that she'd gone insane. Hitomi loves her secrets. She's a performer in some ways. Anyway my point was that Hitomi needs a man who sees her as an equal. That's why she isn't in love with you. You try to keep her cooped up." He saw Allen open his mouth to argue and quickly added, "Not intentionally perhaps, but you do. Hitomi hates it. I'm not saying she's in love with the Captain. But if Hitomi was going to love anybody it'd probably be him."

Allen just snorted again. "Well she's shown about as many signs of loving him as you have of secretly wanting to join the circus. None." He added unnecessarily.

Dryden refrained from calling his friend an idiot. Telling him to get over her and move on was pointless at this moment.

He didn't see what Dryden saw or rather things Millerna saw and told Dryden about after which he began to see them too.

Well maybe she loved him may she didn't. Who really knew with Hitomi?

So he shrugged and simply said, "Stranger things have happened."

* * *

Merle read the message with an irritated expression. What did Gaddess want with over a hundred men? And in less than a week. Really, sometimes she wondered hwy she'd signed up for this.

She crumpled the letter and threw it into the fire.

A hundred men, weapons, hide them once they reached mainland, food and water… Urgh! The only plus point was that she'd finally see what was going on, and how good little miss detective was.

She walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her and leaving Martha's letter to burn.

* * *


	24. Chapter 24: Double Crossed

Hi! Long time no see I know, but this chapter needed a lot of thinking re-thinking, editing, re-editing so it took a while. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to do this, and it broke my heart somewhat but the mind wants what the mind wants. Anyway read on and review if you or you don't like. I want feedback. And thank you for every review I've gotten so far.

LLL

M.S.

* * *

Disclaimer I don't own Esca.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four:

"You did what?" Millerna nearly screamed at her friend.

"Don't make it bigger than it is." Hitomi responded warily.

It was the morning after the meeting, and Hitomi had gotten in only moments ago. What she had been doing all night… Well let's not go there yet.

The Princess, who had apparently been up since five had greeted her with a "Where the hell have you been?! And the truth Hitomi!"

So Hitomi had told her the truth… well some of it.

Millerna shot her a look of incredulity, "Oh no." she said moving her hands dramatically, "No. Lets not make the fact that you went and visited Satan, all alone with not a word to anyone, a bigger deal than it is. And why didn't you come home after?"

Hitomi was about to respond when Millerna held up her hand and said, "No don't tell me. Let the lot of them get here. Dryden and Allen should be arriving soon. The same goes for Gaddess and Van are probably just a few minutes away."

Hitomi refrained from strangling the Princess. She just made a face, "They are? Why are they coming here?"

"Dryden and Allen, I understand, are coming here because of some papers. Van and Gaddess are coming because I called them. I was worried about you."

"I hope you realize that you've put the Captain and Gaddess in danger by making them come over here for such a small thing…" she trailed off and looked at the Princess from under her lashes.

Millerna snorted, "Don't give me that look. And why do you care? As far as I can tell Vans' problems are somewhat secondary to your own."

She bit back a retort and said in airy voice, "Nonsense Milly. The Captain's a client. His case is of the utmost priority."

"How visiting that man _now_ was important to Vans' case is a mystery to me! What could you have possible gotten out of him without giving him something?"

"Of course it was an exchange Milly." She assured her. "I'd never take information like that for free."

Millerna was about to strangle Hitomi when a knock on the door and Dryden entered with Allen behind him.

"Which one of you has the papers?" Hitomi asked immediately.

"What papers…?" Millerna began.

"Me." Allen said.

Hitomi frowned ignoring the Princess, "I thought I told Dryden to keep them… All right. You didn't read them did you?" she asked with mistrust.

Allen rolled his eyes, "No. I did not." He pulled out a heavy looking envelope. "The seal is intact as you can see."

Hitomi went forward to grab the envelope, but Allen held it above his head and said, "Not yet. We should wait for Van and Gaddess."

Hitomi looked at him incredulously, "For what? In fact I think it'd be better if Van doesn't see those yet."

Millerna made a knowing noise and Dryden looked confused. "But why not? He's your client."

Hitomi was about to say something very moving about it being for her clients best interests when Millerna pointed an accusing finger at her, "This has to do with Dilandau doesn't it?"

"Dilandau." Allen said sharply. "What does that b… he have to do with Hitomi?" He turned to Hitomi, "Just why did Millerna call me here. She didn't know about the papers…"

Hitomi opened her mouth again when Millerna continued, "Why don't you ask her?" she said. "You should even ask her why she was missing the whole night or why…"

"That's enough!" Hitomi said loudly. "I don't know what you're implying Millerna, but it has very little to do with Dilandau." She turned to Allen, "For your information I want to see Dilandau yesterday evening. And the rest of the night I was running around town looking for a few friends… for lack of abetter word… who owed me some information."

"You did what?" Allen expostulated mimicking the Princess.

"This," she told Dryden dryly, "Is why I didn't want you all to know what I did for a living…"

Dryden took a deep breath, "Hitomi. I thought I knew, to an extent what you were doing. And I must admit I see no reason for you to have gone and done something so ill judged."

"Dryden! You sound like a prude!" she exclaimed. "It was very necessary. There was something I needed. He had it."

"And what did you give him in exchange?" Allen asked quietly his eyes burning.

"Allen!" she exclaimed. "Have you lost your mind? As if I'd ever!" she paused to think, "I believe _I _should be insulted that _you_ insulted my ummm… womanhood, but I'm really not. Just that you insulted the nature of my profession."

"It's not a joking matter." Allen said, a slight blush creeping up his cheeks.

She looked at him for a moment then turned to Dryden and the Princess. "All in favour of leaving this pointless discussion raise your hand."

"No." A voice said from the doorway. "Let's continue shall we? But perhaps with the doors properly closed."

"Perfect." She muttered under her breath as she turned. The Captain had entered and Gaddess after him. The door was quietly shut.

He was looking at her so pointedly that her ears burned. Off all the bloody parts of the discussions to enter on!

"Allen can I have that envelope?" Van asked, still directing his penetrating gaze at Miss Kanzaki.

Allen wordlessly handed it to him.

Hitomi took an instinctive step forward as if to stop him, but Dryden grabbed her shoulder.

She looked back, here eyes wide in appeal. Dryden frowned but nodded ever so slightly.

The Captain was opening it, when Hitomi did something he thought she never would. She swung her fist back and socked Dryden as hard as she could and as he reeled back she pulled her pistol out and levelled it at the Captain.

Millerna made a move to go to him but Hitomi pulled out another gun with her left hand and levelled it at Dryden.

She was a little pale, but otherwise completely calm. "I'm very sorry. But I need those papers." Her voice came out without a tremor.

The Captain looked at her and then at the gun. "Don't be an idiot. You wouldn't do it." He took a step towards her.

She aimed the gun at his chest now. "Don't move. I will regret it. So don't. Just give me the papers."

"Give them to her." Dryden ordered his eyes also on the gun and his voice filled with disgust. "How long were you planning this Hitomi?"

She shrugged or tried to, "Don't give me too much credit Dryden. It took me a while to figure it out. Captain you will listen to him. Give them to me."

The Captain looked at her, his eyes narrowed. He looked a little confused, but walked forward slowly and dropped the envelope on the floor.

"Thank you. Now Allen open the door, and all of you will leave will leave. Millerna, I'll send the clothes to the Palace."

"So kind." The Princess replied in chilly accents as Allen wretched the door open and Dorothy fell in, nearly on top of him.

Hitomi's lips curled slightly and her eyes looked at the girl with a tinge of contempt. Yet she spoke to the girl in accents of normality. "You all will go home now. Dorothy, you'll show them all to the door of course."

She saw Dryden make a move for the papers and shot near them.

Everyone turned around. "I told you to leave Dryden. Those papers don't have anything to do with what you think it does. No don't say anything more. Just leave."

She watched all of them leave and only dropped the guns when Dryden closed the door behind him.

She placed both guns on the table behind her and grabbed the envelope of the floor.

She carefully opened the envelope and took out the papers.

She unfolded them and began to read.

The first lines said,

"The response of the people to the request of the King Of Fanelia, Folken Fanel…"

* * *

Confused? *Evil laugh* Goood. Veeerry Good. *Evil laugh again*

LLL

M.S.

* * *


	25. Chapter 25: Trust and Attraction

Hi!! I know it's been the longest time ever, but here's a long nice chapter to make up for it. Questions, some of them, finally answered, no fluff because I suck at it but well other stuff. And please all 'Pirates' readers and reviewers go take my poll. It'll really help. So read, enjoy and review!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five:

Inside a largish room, six people were having a very heated argument that had started not long after they had entered the house. That had been almost three hours ago.

Martha who'd stood by the door for only the last few minutes of the argument was quietly waiting for them to notice her. Though they seemed nowhere near calming down she had trust in them. They'd notice her… eventually.

True enough a few moments later Gaddess did notice. He raised his voice and curtly asked what it was.

She sniffed and said with her usual blank expression, "None of you are to leave the house. There may have been people following you and though Miss Hitomi took precautions to ensure nothing happened, I'm sending some men out to clear the area. I have been given permission to lock you in here but I didn't think it would be necessary. If you need anything, I'll be in the kitchen."

When none of them said anything she told them, by way of assurance, that Miss Hitomi had taken care off all of it and then left.

Van who'd been standing in the room quietly through most of the argument just shrugged and turned his back to the door.

"What the hell was that about?" Millerna asked.

"How do we ever know?" Allen asked with exasperation.

Dryden, who'd been sitting in the corner of the room, and had listened to a bare minimum of what was said before, stood up and said, "Oh, so you've stopped screaming now? Shall we proceed to have a slightly rational discussion now?"

"We have something of a right to be irrational Dryden! She was." Allen argued hotly.

Dryden looked at him with disgust, "What are you? Four? How could you possibly think that was real?" he turned to Van, "You don't do you?"

Van, like Dryden, had stayed out of the fight. Now he sighed before replying. "Dryden, frankly I don't know. And unless you know something the rest of us aren't aware of, you shouldn't be so sure either."

Millerna nodded in agreement, "She's been acting so odd ever since we got back. And why did she go there without telling any of us? What if had something happened?"

"It's Hitomi!" Dryden cried, "You've known her for the last five years Millerna. And you've known her for even longer Allen. Has she ever done anything to make you doubt her?"

"All the time." Allen said bluntly. "She has never done anything to make me suppose she's totally honest with me or any one else for that matter."

"Well what do you expect her to do?" Gaddess asked suddenly. He himself looked slightly taken back at what he'd said. But he still turned fully to face Allen.

"I can't speak for Miss Kanzaki." Gaddess continued slowly and with a lot more confidence, "I've known her all of a five weeks or so. But I'm not very far from the truth when I say that not one of you, or Van and I have given her reason enough to trust us completely."

Allen began to argue but the man ignored him and went onto say, "I'm not talking about her not knowing where your loyalties lie. I mean your trust in her. You all insist that she's the most independent person you know and that you would depend on her for anything. But you still doubt everything she does."

He took and step forward and then said forcefully, "Stop thinking of her as the girl playing detective. Stop thinking she's incapable of her job. Stop questioning everything she does. You say she's the best there'll ever be then let her bloody prove it! Stop interfering."

Dryden considered the young man over his spectacles. "Thank you Gaddess." He said gently, and while fighting back the urge to laugh at the expression on Allen's face. "Well Van. Do you agree with him?"

The Captain, who had listened to his friend's speech with a raised eyebrow, simply replied with a shrug.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Millerna asked irritably.

"It's neither. I have no idea, as I mentioned before. Lets give her the benefit of the doubt shall we?"

"That isn't what you were saying a moment ago." Gaddess said accusingly.

Van smiled sardonically and walked to the door, "Your speech inspired me Gaddess." He said, his words not completely untrue.

Dryden told the Captain to wait, as he opened the door.

Van turned and looked inquiringly.

"You do trust her don't you?" he asked seriously. His eyes were searching.

The Captain looked at him for a moment. Dryden was looking right at him and Van couldn't help but feel that the question had very little to do with the current situation.

Well Dryden wasn't going to get anything out of him. So he turned back with an irrepressible ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

He ignored Dryden telling him to wait and left the room, not saying what he wanted too. What he'd told them at the beginning was perfectly true. If Hitomi was still on their side, she had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

Hitomi pulled the coat off as she stepped into the house.

Why the continuous rains? She thought irritably. It made work a lot harder.

And that was saying something since her work involved fraternizing with the most difficult man alive. Make that on of the most difficult men alive. His brother wasn't that complaisant either.

"And why should I believe that those are the only copies of my letters?" Folken Fanel had asked when she'd thrown the papers onto his desks.

She wasn't surprised he'd asked, but she'd expected at least a little more subtlety. She replied fast enough though.

"You shouldn't." She'd told him. "Because they aren't. These are merely to show you that I do really have the papers."

Dilandau had frowned and picked up the papers with a look of deep mistrust in his eyes.

She saw it and laughed, "What? Don't like it when the lamb plays too?" She'd sat down opposite the blue haired man and said with derision, "I have no intentions of offering you my neck on a platter Lord Fanel. I refuse to be the sacrifice."

Folken said nothing so she continued, "The papers are safe and though I lost Allen and Dryden I still have what you want. So I do hope that you will take me seriously."

Folken leaned back in his chair, "Very seriously." He assured her. "But why have you lost Allen and Dryden?"

She shrugged, "Stupid on my part. The Princess was poking around my office and she found the papers. They almost read it. I had to draw a gun to get the papers back."

Dilandau who's looked rather frustrated up to that point did not visibly relax at her words. She then realized that the girl hadn't reported to them yet. She really did have absolutely no luck.

She'd stayed on for only a few minutes after that and she hadn't failed to notice the searching looks both men had given her right before she closed the door. They might not trust her, but they had no idea what she was lying about. And as long as it stayed that way, she was safe enough.

She was about to start up that stairs when a voice checked her.

She turned and saw Martha approaching her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"They're in your brothers study. They've been arguing for a while. I told them what you'd said, but I think they went on fighting."

Hitomi threw a look back to the stairs she'd just been about to climb and sighed, "All right I'll deal with them in a minute. I might as well give them some time to cool off."

Martha shrugged, "I doubt it would make a difference. You might as well go right ahead."

Her mistress nodded absently, "Actually there is something I need first. I'd meant to ask you before but I only remembered now, is mothers parlour locked?"

Martha looked up surprised, "Well, no. I mean I know their rooms are on the same floor, but I didn't think it mattered. You never said…"

"No. I didn't" she cut across the woman. "It's alright. I should have told you. It isn't that there's anything of importance. Just a few folders… and well dust. I'll take them out now. I doubt they'd go in there anyway."

Martha nodded slightly and watched her mistress cross her and mount the other staircase before returning to the kitchen.

Miss Kanzaki quickly made her way to the second floor of the house.

The floor was unusually dark, and it took her eyes a moment to adjust to the lack of sunlight. But soon enough she was swiftly moving through the floor and without much concentration. After all how many times had she walked here before?

Just as she was about to take the final turn someone stepped out of the shadows and blocked her way. She let out a sound of surprise and took a step back.

"Its just me." The figure said.

"Captain?" She asked straightening.

"Who else?" Came a reply from the figure that was now leaning against the wall.

"I assume that you think jumping out at people is amusing?" she asked irritably.

"Yes. About as amusing as having a friend draw a gun at you." He retorted instantly.

She froze momentarily before making a clumsy move to walk past him while saying, "That… was a…"

He checked her by placing a hand on her shoulder and asking pleasantly, "Yes what was that?"

She froze again, but this time at his gesture. She shrugged his hand off and said as calmly as she could, "That was very, very necessary. Dryden told you, didn't he?"

The Captain, who was now by her side, replied that Dryden had in fact not told them. "What was he supposed to tell us?" he asked immediately after.

She looked at him in surprise, "Why I pulled the gun on you of course." She began to walk and the Captain fell instep with her. "Why didn't he?" she asked out aloud, in a puzzled voice. "Did I tell him to wait?"

"Well, why don't you tell me now?" he asked patiently.

She stopped, luckily right outside the parlour, "Right now?" she asked somewhat stupidly.

He raised an eyebrow, "Yes. Right now. You're here I'm here. Just tell me."

She was at the door now and she was trying to work the handle but failing miserably. "But the others… _they_ aren't here…" she explained faintly.

He moved forward and gently moved her hand from the handle. "Yes. They aren't." he admitted. He twisted the handle and pushed the door open. "But I'm sure you can tell me."

He was blocking her path and standing only a few inches from her. She didn't know if it was the proximity or… Well all right it was the bloody proximity! She swallowed as she felt her usual calm slip away. "Bu…" she started. She stopped quite suddenly and looked up at him. How could she tell him? Her explanation would mean having to tell him about Folken. She had been hoping that someone a little closer to him like Dryden or Milli would be there when she told him. She couldn't just announce it…

She took a deep breath and said in what she hoped was her usual voice, "No. I'll tell all of you all together. I'm not going to tell this story a hundred times. Go back to my brother's study. I'll be there in not more than ten minutes."

He gave her a searching look before sighing and nodding in agreement.

He walked away quickly and she watched him disappear around the corner before entering the parlour.

She closed the door behind her and tried to feel a little less agitated. What had she come here for? Oh yes. The folders on the army. Where were they?

She hunted threw a stack of papers by the study table, before finally finding them. She looked at the dust coating and the sheer quantity with a frown and sighed before piling them together and picking them up.

She moved as quickly as she could out the carpet and down the corridor.

When she finally pushed the door to her brother's study open it had been over fifteen minutes and to her absolute relief Gaddess came forward and took some of the files.

"Thank you." She said in a relieved tone.

"You could have just asked me to wait." The Captain said while taking the rest.

"I forgot quite how many of them there were." She replied, looking away, towards Dryden.

Fassa was looking at her with raised eyebrows so she averted her eyes again and this time they locked in with a pair of angry looking blue ones. They belonged to a certain princess.

"What are you doing here?" Millerna asked.

"The Captain tells me there are a few problems concerning my… loyalties. Apparently, the lot of you have accused me of treason." She answered with a note of hurt in her voice, but her face was again averted. "Dryden, why didn't you tell them the moment you got here?" she asked while flipping open a file.

"I assumed you'd want to." He replied while scanning her carefully. Was he imagining it or did she look slightly flustered?

"Well, right now, I'm not in the mood. I'll add in here and there. Why don't you start?" she suggested her eyes still on the files in front of her.

Dryden sighed and squared his shoulders. "All right. You want to start with Dilandau or with why you pulled a gun on us yesterday."

She sent a quick glance towards the Captain who had been looking at her the whole time, eyebrows raised. Her eyes immediately went back to the text before her and she bit her lip, "Start with the second." She finally said.

"Well that's short enough. The reason she nearly blew my hand off is a good one. There was someone who had been listening to everything said in that study. In fact if Hitomi has gotten her facts straight, the girls been spying on us for nearly a year… explaining a lot of things."

Hitomi cut in here, "Well really she'd been spying on me only for the last two or three days. On Allen and Milli for a lot longer." She looked at the Princess who was surveying them in confusion. "Dilandau's knew Allen and you discussed important things with me, thus the girl."

Allen interrupted, "Who's this girl?"

The Princess had caught on faster and snapped, "The maid. Dorothy. That explains why so many things we discussed in Hitomi's house were so easily torn down by Dilandau in court."

"Well yes." Dryden admitted. "But the point is that the night after she went to Dilandau's town house she visited me armed with information about her spy. I didn't get it all then and I don't get it now, but basically Hitomi somehow realized that a maid she'd hired only last year was related to one of Dilandau's maid. Or something like that."

"That, though not the greatest news to hear wasn't the problem." He went on, "The day before or maybe even a few days before, he developed an sudden interest in Hitomi. Her own fault of course…"

"It was not!" she cried indignantly. "How was I to know he'd read the bloody thing? No one ever does. You didn't!"

Dryden grinned at her and carried on. "Like I was saying, he developed a sudden interest in her, so the girl probably carried back; our young detective's movements, what was being discussed and who she saw coming and going."

"So everything yesterday was an act to convince Dilandau that you are on his side?" Millerna asked.

Hitomi looked up at this and said, "Well of course. You didn't think I'd actually betray you did you?"

Silence met this questions and she looked around the room hurt. "Fine." she said. "Lets just move on. You've obviously grasped the fact that I'm convincing them to let me in on their little revolt. I'm sure you're wondering why they are letting me in?" Without waiting for an answer she forged ahead "I, or rather Allen, had something they wanted…"

"The papers from Milton?" Gaddess cut in.

"Exactly."

Dryden looked to Hitomi questioningly.

She shook her head ignoring the fact that everyone was looking at her. "Finish this."

"Then why don't you tell us what happened after we left." He suggested.

"Oh. Well I went back to the Dilandau's town house. Threw a copy of the papers at them and convinced them that they had my full support."

"Them?" Allen asked sharply.

Hitomi turned to face him, "Did I say them? I mea…"

"Hitomi, just tell him." Dryden said shortly.

She grimaced before turning to Van and saying very gently, "Captain, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but your brother is alive."

It was the second time she'd actually looked right at him after entering the room and this time she couldn't avoid his gaze.

Van looked form her to Dryden and said with surprising calm, "What?"

"I don't know how it happened, or why it happened, but I saw him. I met him."

Van just continued staring at Hitomi and then at Dryden, eyebrows still raised.

"You want proof don't you?" she asked. "Well I can understand why you wouldn't trust me, so here." She pulled out the envelope from the day before and threw it at him before he could say anything. It hit his chest and fell to the ground.

Gaddess, looked enquiringly at Van, but on receiving no instructions he picked it up.

"How long have you known?" The Captain finally asked.

"Known for sure, two days." She replied instantly.

"All right. Suspected?"

"A few weeks." Came an equally quick reply. Millerna looked up in surprise and saw that expression on Hitomi's face. The once she wore when she was doing her best to not pry. It was nearly impossible, Milli knew, for Hitomi to stay out of a friend's problems. Why on Earth was she even trying, especially when it wasn't required?

"You didn't think I wanted to know?" he asked angrily.

"It was a suspicion." She replied. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but there were no facts to back it up. I didn't want to put you through that."

Millerna listened again in surprise. 'Didn't want to put you through that?' Since when did it matter, when a case was involved?

Van took a deep breath and looked at Gaddess questioningly.

"It's a letter from the People of Fanelia to Folken Fanel."

Van took it from him and the room was silent as he read it.

In a few minutes the letter was at his side and his back stayed turned.

Dryden went towards Van and said something softly. The Captain nodded and turned around and motioned Gaddess forward. Hitomi looked away quickly and caught Millernas searching gaze.

She approached her and said softly, "Come outside for a minute will you?"

Miss Kanzaki nodded and followed her out quietly, only Allen noticed them leave and his expression almost immediately became one of annoyance

Once outside Hitomi closed the door and leaned against it.

"What is it?" she asked as she watched the Princess through half shut eyes.

"Were you telling him the truth Hitomi?" Millerna asked, "I mean about how long you've known?"

Hitomi gave her an odd look, "Of course. Why would I lie?"

Millerna refrained from pointing out that the question was why would she not lie. She simply said, "Well you've never been totally honest even with me. So I just asked."

Hitomi continued to lean against the door and shrugged, "Well I try to make it a point to never lie to my clients."

It was the Princess's turn to send her an odd look. "Hitomi… from what I know of you and from what Allen's told me _that's_ a lie."

She stood straight now and said defensively, "Well I didn't lie to that priest."

"That's one case." Millerna said. "Hitomi, just admit it. You trust Van."

She raised an eyebrow, "Well of course I do. If I didn't I wouldn't have taken the case."

Millerna stared at her friend for a minute wondering how someone could be that dense. But then again, what if Dryden was right, what if Hitomi just didn't think like that.

Had she ever loved anybody? The Princess suddenly realized that she knew very little about her friend's life before the deaths. Would Yukari know?

"But Hitomi…" she finally said. "Aren't you in any way attracted to him?"

Millerna instantly wished she hadn't said it, mainly because of the utter surprise written all over her friends face. In a second it turned into one of confusion.

"But…" the detective stuttered all calm lost once again, and on the same day. Was she attracted to him? What kind of question was that? Had she ever done or said anything to make Milli think that? Good God! Did everyone think the same thing?

She opened her mouth trying to think of something to say when luckily for her the door behind her opened and Allen told them to come back inside.

Hitomi walked in relieved and asked what had been decided.

Van had a hard look about him. "Tell me everything right now. What you discussed, Dilandau, why you thought this… everything. And then of course your theory, I'm sure you have one so just tell me this time, as to why I was framed by my own brother."

"All right." She shrugged a little too carelessly. "Fair enough. But I warn you Captain, you won't like it."

"When do I ever?" he muttered to himself.

She sedately seated herself and then began the story.

* * *

So hope you liked it. The next chapters going to be fun. Van has some explaining to do too. :P so the next chapter will be interesting to say the least...

Again go vote on my poll! R&R darlings, R&R! (I just re-watched Breakfast at Tiffany's)

LLL

M.S.

* * *


	26. Chapter 26: Capture

Disclaimer: I very unfortunately and much to my sorrow, do not own The Vision Of Escaflowne.

* * *

_**"Insons insontis dum asleep quod ut beutiful ut Leanan Sidhe , tamen memor men ut suscitatio magis periculosus quam ullus vir in rabies quod magis periculosus ut ullus Sluagh."**_

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six:

Van was worried. It wasn't a condition he was used to and he didn't like it. Not surprisingly his real worry was that girl. And nothing Dryden said had made him worry less.

He barely understood what she planned to do. And where the hell was she going to get the troops? And why the hell was she even bothering with his brother and Dilandau?

Dryden who was as in the dark as he was barely concerned. He told Van to not even try. When they could do something she'd ask. And admittedly she had asked… though not in front of everybody else. And what she'd asked made no sense either.

Van discretely stood by an open door that lead right out to the Queen's private garden. He was waiting for her to walk back towards him. There were things that needed to be discussed. A certain heiress was on the top of that list…

"You're becoming obsessed with her." Dryden had told him, not without amusement.

Van hadn't replied. Just shrugged and walked away.

The truth was that his brother being alive, though shocking, was not really his concern. Even if he'd figured it out himself he'd have told Eries and let her deal with it. His brother was a part of the past he did not wish to revisit. When he thought Dilandau had killed his brother, he had a sort of moral obligation to avenge him.

And though what he'd learnt yesterday; the truth, hurt a little, it could be numbed out easily enough. Van saw no reason to feel anything for a man who had betrayed him more than once. No. He would feel not the slightest remorse for a man who had planned for his own brother to be sent to the gallows.

"Van? What are you doing here?" The Queen was directly in front of him and looking worried.

He stared at her for a minute scowling, before making a creditable bow and saying, "I need to talk to you about something. Did you send Miss Kanzakhi the letters?"

"No. I was going to send them today. What happened?"

"I'd rather not have them know for a little while longer. About us. She's going to come to see you soon. She's going to tell you a lot of things. All of them are true. She's going to tell you about me. You'll have to act surprised Eries. And just do what she asks. I don't see any other way out of this." He was still scowling.

She looked at him thoughtfully, "This has to do with Dilandau doesn't it?"

When he didn't reply she frowned and said, "Van you told me what happened and how Miss Kanzakhi is involved. But I have to ask Van do we need her? I know she's done extraordinary work as a detective, but I am not comfortable with getting someone as young as her involved."

"She's only a few years younger than me." He pointed out.

"Well it makes all the difference here. Dilandau is taking a marked interest in her Van. And men like Dilandau are not to be taken lightly."

"And she knows it only too well. Don't think we haven't tried Eries. She seems pretty sure she can handle it."

Eries didn't miss the worry in his voice but decided to ignore it. "All right. Now tell me what exactly she wants me to do."

"I don't like it and neither will you." He started.

"Come! That's encouraging." She said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes, Miss Kanzakhi has a talent for utterly terrifying plans where everything might go wrong. Anyway. It involves me getting caught… by your men."

Eries rarely one to show surprise raised an eyebrow. "I assume Van that there's a reason?"

"Well not one that is heartening. Miss Kanzakhi has to gain their trust. And handing me over to you is currently all she has."

"Dilandau?"

"Well yes. And…" he trailed off. "Well Dilandau and Folken."

* * *

Miss Kanzakhi stood still.

Her eyes were fixed on the man in front of her.

His eyes were golden brown and fierce. Those eyes pierced straight into her heart, daring her to answer. She wasn't planning to.

"No witty come back?" he asked sardonically while finally turning around and lifting a cigarette back to his lips.

She swallowed now that his back was turned to her and took a deep breath.

"Hitomi. I never have and never will try to control you, though I have every right to. However I do expect you to be a little careful when it comes to your… hobby."

"I am!" she exclaimed almost immediately.

"Really? Is that why yesterday I had to personally order the capture of three spies from God knows where?" He asked crushingly.

She gaped at him. "Three? Why were there three? One I can understand. Who sent the other two?"

He looked at her exasperatedly, "You knew about this? Of course you did! Well who sent the one?"

"Dilandau." she muttered.

"What?" he thundered wrathfully.

She winced. "He's a part of this case."

"The one you refuse to tell me anything about." he stated with a little anger.

"Can't. Clients at risk."

"Well so are you, you stupid girl!" he said. "Do you think Dilandau thinking you're a danger is a compliment?"

"He doesn't think I'm dangerous." She said absently. "He wants to make sure I'm not double crossing him."

Sir Kanzakhi refrained from commenting and merely asked, "Do you have anything to do with Fanel? He was the one who was caught yesterday?

She wondered how on earth the old man was so perceptive as she lied that she'd had nothing to do with it. She'd talked to Eries the day before, with much difficulty, but it had paid off. Van's capture had caused enough of a distraction, and Folken's watch on her had slipped long enough for her to get to Merle and tell her what was happening.

Hitomi saw her guardian's eyes go heavenwards and supposed that he was thanking the lord.

"Good." He said gruffly. "That boy…" he started.

"Isn't he somewhat older than that?" she asked.

He harrumphed. "I remember him as a boy and that's what I want to remember him as!" His looked at her moodily, "You don't know what a shock it was to everyone, when we heard. Never knew anyone I liked more. Eries must have begged her father to give him a fair shot. God how she loved him."

She looked at him, shocked.

"What?" he asked catching the look.

"She's four years older than him for one thing. And, what was that other little detail? Oh yes! She was the Crown Princess!"

"Nonsense!" he ejaculated. "Older than him? Your mother was older… what does it matter?"

She was silent for a few minutes.

"How do you know?" she asked finally.

"A few people knew. And after she wore black for a year after his execution everyone else guessed. Why do you think she hated her father?"

"For how long?"

"A year maybe more." He shrugged, "They would have thrown Astons disapproval out the window and gotten married in my opinion. Your brother disagreed."

"Brother knew?!"

"Eries was a friend." He pointed out. "As I was saying, your brother said it would come to nothing. Something about Eries having too much to lose." He chuckled evilly, "True enough… but from how angry she was that he was caught I'd say that your brother was wrong."

She laughed a brittle little laugh, "Obviously." she stated cryptically.

Sir Kanzakhis' eyebrows went up but he didn't pursue it. He merely asked her if Allen was involved.

Her mind still on what he'd just told her she snapped that she didn't know.

"What do you mean you don't know?" he asked sharply.

She looked up at him. "I beg your pardon. I thought… No. I mean yes Allen… yes he's involved."

"Well get him here. I'm going to talk to him about this Dilandau matter! Honestly, getting you involved!"

She grit her teeth, "He didn't get me involved!"

He snorted, "Of course he did. I'm not an idiot Hitomi. I know only too well who his little helper was at Fassa;s house!"

"Well either way you can't blame him." She protested. She most certainly didn't want to Allen to have to face the old man.

"Watch me!" he said. "You can leave now Hitomi. However I expect you to behave with a little more care." There was note of finality in his voice and she left the room not bothering to reply.

That man! Honestly, sometimes she could strangle him!

He was the only one who had ever exercise any restraint over her and only because legally he was her guardian, until she turned twenty-one. So she'd been lying when she'd told the Captain that her uncle only _might_ care. But really, he had very little power over her. The money was no issue she could always survive with the money from her mother's estates, something that she was fully responsible for. And the old pain was only guardian in name. She handled the taxes, the keeping, the city land all of it. He merely gave her a legal draft to withdraw the money she needed.

Though she could ditch the old man in truth she liked him. And it would be uncomfortable to fight with him… what if he died of apoplexy because she challenged his authority?

She knew that if she stopped those random thoughts she'd be the one who died of shock.

On walking out of the house she realized that there was no one waiting for her. A glance at her watch and then at the sky told her that she'd be able to make it to Allen's house before it got dark…

Except that she couldn't go there because she was being watched! She stood there for a moment cursing her luck and then walked out onto the road and started what she knew was going to be a long walk home.

Once she'd turned the corner and passed form the distinctly elegant locality her guardian lived in, she entered Bough Street. The crowds were bustling with carts, hacks and what she felt was over a million people, all pushing and jostling. She must have been a few hundred meters away from her guardians house and making her way very creditably, that is to say that she hadn't been pick pocketed or cursed at too many times, when a carriage stopped right in front of her.

"It's odd to see the great Miss Kanzakhi so thoroughly out of place." A mocking voice she'd grown only too accustomed to hear sounded above her.

She looked up with a sigh, "Good evening to you too Dilandau." She greeted him.

He frowned at her then, "_Why_ are you walking?"

"I do that occasionally. Supposedly leg movement is necessary." She replied.

"Well you shouldn't be walking here." He told her, all sarcasm lost on him. "All said and done you are a lady."

"So nice of you to notice." She snapped. "Dilandau, do you want something?"

He grinned at her almost engagingly, "Well I want a few things. But first you'll allow me to see you safely to my house."

"There's nothing safe about that entire plan." She told him roundly while pushing aside his hand and stepping up and into the carriage. "Is it Lord Folken?"

He settled back into the seat and nodded, "The new development has him worried… to say the least."

The carriage began to move and she sat silent for a few minutes, her eyes looking out at the city moodily.

"Diland…" she started and turned to find him giving her the same moody look. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing. What do you want?" he transferred his gaze to the city outside.

"The man they captured… Van Fanel?"

His eyes went back to her and seemed to burn "What about him?" he growled.

"Is it true… Eries and him?"

He looked at her for a moment, clearly expecting something else, before snorting and turning back to the window.

"Well?"

"I suppose so. Folken said it was. Why does this matter?"

She shrugged, "It doesn't really. I was just curious."

He snorted again but said nothing. Guessing that nothing else was going to be said on the matter she too turned back to the window.

It was not too long before they were both walking towards Dilandau's study.

She followed him inside and immediately saw Folken Fanel standing in the centre of the room his eyes fixed on her, and looking very annoyed.

"Miss Kanzakhi." He greeted her with a polite inclination of the head. "You found her easily enough Dilandau."

"Xantho wandering the streets." He responded.

She chose not to comment on that very ill fitting comparison.

"What is it?" she asked.

"In a moment. Will you have something to drink?"

"No…" she started off. Then again, a drink might help. After all the day hadn't been exactly pleasant. "Vino will be fine."

"What are your thoughts on the capture of my brother Miss Kanzakhi?" he asked while Dilandau got her drink.

"I don't know all that much. I do however assume that you plan on getting him out?"

Dilandau laughed as he approached her with a glass.

"You assume wrong." Folken told her gently. "Van was, is and always will be a complication. Hopefully Eries will do the sensible thing and get rid of him."

She took a sip of her drink quickly, wanting to hide how shocked she was. She'd expected him to be a little more human about the matter. He was no better than Van!

"Don't look so surprised Miss Kanzakhi. When both of us were, shall we say alive to society our hatred for each other was only too well known. This changes nothing." Folken told her with faint amusement. He wasn't too sure, but he had a feeling that Miss Kanzakhi felt sorry for him.

She took another sip and looked at him meditatively. "I can see that." She told him. "What happens if she doesn't do the sensible thing?"

"I'll go after him personally." Dilandau cut in.

Hitomi gave no sign of having heard this. Her eyes were locked on the older man. "Is this what you wanted to discuss? I really don't know much."

"Really?" he countered.

She drank from her glass again, this time more deeply.

"Yes really."

"Well I hope that's true."

Hitomi put the glass down and noticed Dilandau looking at her in somewhat strangely. Her fingers were still curled around the stem of the glass, when she cursed under her breath.

She looked up at both men, her head feeling faint, "Drugged my drink? How very unnecessary Lord Folken. And such a messy way of getting rid of someone…"

Her hand went up to her forehead while ignoring something Dilandau said about not wanting to kill her. How careless she'd been. Damn them!

"I assume I have not more than a few minutes?" she asked trying to figure out a way of getting away.

"Maybe two or three. You didn't drink it all so…" Dilandau replied.

His face blurred for a moment before coming back to focus so sharply that she winced, "What the hell is it?" she asked Folken, her breath coming out shallow. She tried to stand but her legs couldn't hold her up.

In a rare moment of weakness, she was afraid. The one thing she couldn't bear was being totally defenceless and unaware of what was going on. The only other time she'd been this consciously afraid was the first time she'd sneaked aboard Vans boat and been caught. She felt herself shiver, and her eyelids became heavy.

"Oreth." Folken told her politely, "It's because you're fighting it that you're having the trouble with your vision and breathing. I'll give you another minute at the most… Miss Kanzakhi?"

She had passed out on the sofa, while muttering what he thought was, "Bastards."

He shrugged assuming that she meant him and Dilandau. She did of course. But she had also been thinking of the Captain while uttering the uttering.

Folken Fanel looked down at Miss Hitomi Kanzakhi for a few seconds, his expression blank but only because he lacked the ability to express an emotion as human as one that showed doubt. His mind was working very quickly. He turned to Dilandau and very quietly told him to call a carriage and some rope.

"Where are we moving her Folken?" he asked, his eyes still on Hitomi, who was now breathing normally, but her face was visibly paler. Dilandau was surprised at how young she looked. Her manner always made one think she was much older than she really was. Now laying on the sofa her fair hair framing her face she looked not a day older than seventeen or eighteen.

Folken, though thinking nowhere along those lines turned back to Hitomi and knelt beside her.

"To the palace of course." Was all the reply Dilandau got.

He hesitantly turned and left the room.

* * *

A/N: I know it's odd for me to do this at the end but I thought I'd let you read the story before explaining the Latin and European Folklore.

**_Leanan Sidhe _**is a a famous Celtic muse, sometimes even called a fairy, whose beauty was supposedly so great that her lovers were often distraught with longing and suffering if she was absent.

**_Sluagh _**are considered to be the most formidable of the Highland people. Some believe them to be the Unforgiven Dead or Fallen angles.

**_Xantho _**is a word that as far as I can tell has no particular origin. I came across it in a poem about a beautiful nymph who is seen wandering the Highlands by a young man who, of course falls in love with her. Dilandau means this when he says Xantho wandering the streets. (I am taking artistic liberty and making it a very famous poem from their world since both Folken and Hitomi understand the reference.) The word Xantho I am now told by a good enough counsel means golden haired sea nymph.

As for the rest of the poem, by now you know I never translate them, figure it out yourself. The names I thought were a bit too obscure for even people with a background in Latin(not that many exist) since two of them are of Celtic origin. Also I guess I should mention Hitomi's detective name... "litus" is a misspelled Latin word that means "phaffio". Sneak peak of a paragraph from one of the final chapters for anyone who can figure out what the original word is and its meaning... Offer open till Tuesday. (10/03/09)

Enjoy the story guys.

LLL

M.S.


	27. Chapter 27: Taken Over

Okay so I did warn you guys that the last two chapters would need work. Here's the 'revisioned' version. This isn't too different, but the next chapter is. So make sure you read it. I promise you a new chapter by the end of the week. :)

**LLL**

**M.S.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

The guards at the gates of Palais laughed raucously as their friend's story came to and end. They were all lined along the gates second wall and only occasionally threw glances out into the dense woods the that stretched out after the walls of their great city.

The wind blew gently and the night was cool enough for them to feel at ease. The moon was out, only sporadically disappearing behind a passing cloud, and the sky was beautiful.

The guards were all in great humour and felt little of the responsibility men guarding an entire city should have.

If only they had. If only the soothing breeze or the moons calming light hadn't lulled them into a false sense of security.

If only they had watched the green eternity that was the dense forest of Austria they might have noticed the hundreds of Fanelia soldiers who crept stealthily towards the great city of Palais. Soldiers who were more that ready to tear it down for their King…

* * *

It was four days after Hitomi's meeting with her uncle and he was not feeling particularly well.

The very day of the meeting Sir Kanzakhi had left town with his daughter and ridden to his southern estates to ensure his troops were in good shape and ready to face whatever his mad niece brought upon them.

A night of hard riding resulted in the usual twenty-hour journey being reduced to a meagre eight hour one. He had ridden across the harsh grasslands that separate Southern Austrian from her capital and he had not been in a good mood on arrival.

Sir Kanzakhi now stood at the head of the beautifully made teak table, his entire body frozen in shock.

His daughter who stood a few feet from him had reacted quicker and had screamed, "What?!"

The man in the black robes nodded woefully, "Its true Yukari. Folken Fanel in currently in control of Palais."

"When? What happened?!" she asked in a strained voice. Folken Fanel was dead. She remembered attending his funeral with her father. She had seen his body burnt on the banks of the river Alta.

"A few thousand Fanelia soldiers broke past the city gates slaughtered the home guard, secured the city and the palace… all by two this morning. The Queen is in his custody."

Sir Kanzakhi finally spoke. "Six thousand! Tom, both of us could gather more troops than that in a few hours and have them at the gates of Palais by tomorrow morning!"

"That's why I came here as fast as I could."

"But first we'll have to get everyone here to sit tight and stay on this side Tom."

"What?"

The older man looked grim, "That dog Dilandau has been talking to people here. We have to make sure that none of them turn sides. If even one does it'll be the start of an empire wide revolt. Other territories will revolt too if they see any weakness in the southern estates."

"But the city…" Yukari started.

"Can wait. Folken isnt' a fool. He can't do a thing until Eries gives up, which she won't do easily."

Yukari nodded uncertainly and said suddenly, "Hitomi!"

Sir Kanzakhi looked in possible even grimmer, "My thought precisely darling. She'll be at the centre of this no doubt. Her and young Fanel."

Tom looked questioningly at the two, but Sir Kanzakhi simple sighed, "Lets go Tom, We have a long few days ahead of us."

* * *

Dryden and Allen stared at each other across the table. Where were they? It had been two days since the city had come under attack. Hitomi had said that if this was the case, though she had not predicted such an early attack, and the city was taken there would be arrangements to get Eries, Van and herself, if necessary, out. Dryden prayed that those arrangements were already in place.

Where were they?!

Merle's usual scowl was replaced with a look that was a cross between exhaustion and worry. Hitomi had given her so much work.

First she had to transport Van's men and then hide them. Then she had to keep the Princess, Allen and Dryden safe and soon the Queen would be joining their ranks.

Millerna, Dryden and Allen had managed to get out of the city, or pretend to, just as the Fanelian troops invaded.

Dryden had found out what was to happen a few hours before it did from his father. He'd left his father locked in his study and sent his mother off with his groom, her maidservant and a letter to the southern counties, towards Yukari.

Then he had gone all the way north to Hitomi's manor, literally dragged Gaddess, Allen and Millerna and somehow gotten them to this dingy tavern.

The tavern master was apparently another one of Hitomi's men. He kept up all appearances of supporting the takeover, being from Fanelia himself. Actually at that very moment, there were at least twenty drunk Fanelians about fifteen feet above them.

It had seemed very strange to Dryden, but as he understood it thieves and pirates had built the tavern on a cliff overlooking the sea. On the face of the cliff was a narrow crack that could barely squeeze through one ship and yet one through the crack was a cavern of sorts. Small when compared to others but large enough to hold four ships. The room they were in was one of the three rooms, burrowed into the cliff itself. These rooms led down into the cavern and up to the owner's bedroom closet.

How Eries was going to walk past all those soldiers Dryden didn't know. So once again he trusted that Hitomi or Van would manage it.

"Has no one heard word from her?" Millerna asked impatiently.

"No." Dryden said heavily, "Merle was the last person to have contact with her. She met her the same day Van was captured."

Merle shrugged, "I guess so. All she told me was to move them here and then she introduced me to the owner of this place and talked to him for a while. We should really be talking to him."

"I'll go get him." Gaddess said quickly, getting out of his chair by the fire and moving quickly towards the door.

Dryden watched him leave with a frown.

Where was Hitomi?!

* * *

"Van!"

The Captain turned to the door of his cell, and saw Eries standing there, her eyes frantic.

"Eries where are the guards? Why are you here?" He jumped up to his feet and went to her.

"Van… Folken!"

A shiver ran along her spine at the mention of his name. She chided herself; she was Queen after all. Be calm. She looked up at Van and saw his face go white in anger. He gently took her face and looked at her left cheek, taking in the purple bruise that seemed even worse in the pale light that streamed through the barred windows, with terrifying calm.

"Who did that?" he asked quietly.

"Van it isn't important!" she lost all the calm she was trying to maintain and said hysterically, "He has the city!"

"What happened?" he asked confusion and dread of the worst quickly beating down the anger.

"Two nights ago Folken stormed the castle. He had our soldiers with him, and I was gagged and taken to one of the rooms in the… I think it was the west wing. Van I saw him!"

He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her gently, "Eries. Stop. You need to stay calm. You cannot panic! Tell me what happened after they took you!"

"Oh Van!" she almost wailed, "There are soldiers in the city! The guards in the palace turned!"

"Has he addressed the city?" the Captain asked.

Eries nodded. "The entire city is swarming with soldiers from Fanelia!"

They had come from the woods in what had felt like never ending numbers, she told him. They had taken very little time to capture the whole city. She suspected that Milton and a few others had somehow helped them, but it barely mattered now. Folken had the place and all the nobles were in the lower rooms of the palace.

He ran his hand through his hair, his thoughts a confused mixture of anger and fear. How had they gotten so close to the city without being noticed! Dear God! If this had happened, four days ago, they must know about Hitomi. She must be at port this moment in conference with the others.

He looked at Eries now, and something occurred to him.

"How did you get here?" he asked the distraught Queen.

"I used the servants quarters. They won't notice I'm missing until nine or ten. The guard who had night duty was one of Hitomi's men and arranged for me to come to you."

"Millerna? Where is she?" He asked, suddenly a feeling of unease taking over.

"With Dryden I hope. And Allen too."

"And Hitomi? Have you heard anything about them knowing what that she's on our side? Or of her helping them?"

Eries bit her lip, "No Van. Not much. I heard a few days back that Dilandau was keeping some woman in my rooms, but I don't think it's Hitomi. The guard told me that she had given all her men instructions to go to someone called Merle if she could not be found. She was safe according to him. The guard was also told to come and get you..."

"Where is this guard?" he asked cutting across her impatiently.

"Here my lord." A soft voice came from the door.

A big burly man stepped into what the room.

The Captain looked at the man with calm but asked in a curious voice, "How did she find you?"

The guard smiled ruefully, "I have no idea my lord. But once she did, I had no way to escape. She can talk can't she?"

"Do you know anything about where she is?" Van asked.

Rye looked at young man who stood before him thoughtfully. He had a lot of respect for Lord Fanel, but Miss Hitomi had earned a promise from him… But the Queen was not very far from the truth. The young miss was a captive of Lord Dilandau. What was he to tell the young lord? The truth… or what he was supposed to?

Van waited impatiently, curbing the urge to demand an answer. He needed to know if she was safe. And being kept under Dilandau's eye did not count as safe.

"You should come with us my lord. Miss Hitomi is all right. She needs you to go to where Merle is. There's work to be done." Rye said this while looking straight at Van.

The Captain turned away and said quietly, "I see."

Rye said nothing and sent a quick look at Eries.

Eries caught that look and realized that it was time for her to leave.

"Van. I'll be going." She said tentatively.

He did not reply.

Eries walked to the door and said softly, "You should come you know. Even

Hitomi asked for you to leave. Your place is with them." She added hesitantly, "With us."

Van stiffened, but once again gave no reply.

Eries looked at him shrewdly now, "Well like I said, you should come…"

She saw him sigh and thought tiredly, 'He was still as transparent as ever.' She moved out into the hallway and waited for Rye to exit. Just as Rye was about to shut the door she added, "… but Van? I suppose that it is excusable that you aren't."

Van turned around and only saw the ghost of a smile on Ryes lips before he shut the door with a snap.

He stood there for a few minutes, wondering what she had meant by all of that, but ended up just sighing.

"Women are always so complicated." He muttered bitterly. Here he had a city to save and the Queen was giving him no room for clear thinking.

All right. That wasn't fair. Eries was not really being complicated. It was the other one. The one he had have to save so that she could save the city.

And how the hell was he going to do that? Dilandau was on guard duty.

A man, who would, without second though, put a bullet through either of them.

Van spent the better part of his morning wondering how to save that wretched girl.

"The sun will sink soon." He muttered occasionally, sometimes fretfully and at other times bleakly.

He had just worked out a plan so absurd it was worthy of Miss Kanzakhi when, for the second time that day the door to Van's cell burst open.

Van who had looked up hopefully, expecting Miss Kanzakhi to waltz through and tell him to get ready to run, was very shocked to see a fuming Dilandau standing at the entrance.

"Where is she?" he shouted.

Van looked at him for a minute before grinning widely. She really did know how to get people angry, didn't she?


	28. Chapter 28:Confrontations

Here's another 'revisioned' one. This one does have added stuff, so make sure you read it. I promise you a new chapter by the end of the week. :)

**LLL**

**M.S.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight.**

Dame Torrington rushed from the scores of soldiers gathered in her backyard to the overflowing parlours where the gentry fretted and argued.

She suddenly realized that she preferred the soldiers.

"What do you mean we can't move in?" a female voice squeaked. The owner was seated in the corner of one of the dames more spacious parlous and raised her query to a host of distinguished persons. "We have troops, it will take us less than half a day to get there. We're much closer to the city now."

"My good Countess. Folken has almost all the gentry in prison. He's simple waiting for a good reason to hang half of them!" The Duke of Grant said in an infuriated tone.

"And the Queen." Another voice said. "They have the Queen."

"Well what are we supposed to do?" the same female squeaked, again.

It had been exactly two days and half a morning since the city had been taken. They were impatient for action.

"Wait." Yukari Kanzakhi suggested. "We need to wait for Litus to give us some sort of sign."

Immediately babble broke out.

"He's in the city!" a young courtier exclaimed.

"Is he in the Palace?" someone else asked.

"Who hired him?" Grant asked.

"I did." Sir Kanzakhi replied from the doorway.

The entire room turned and immediately bombarded him with questions. Yukari went up to him, her face hopeful.

"The troops will start marching immediately." He told the crowd.

"Do we go in?" an excited young woman asked.

"No."

There was silence and all the excitement drained away.

"We wait for the signal. It means that the Queen is safe. Then we go in."

"Is Litus giving us this signal?"

"Yes." Sir Kanzakhi beckoned to his daughter, and led her out of the noisy room. His expression, like that of everyone else was thoughtful, but the anxiety that could be seen in every other courtier's eyes was absent.

Yukari held her peace until they were well out of earshot. She walked besides her father matching him in pace, but not in composure.

"Who told you all that?" she asked on entering a small study.

"Allen." He replied while shutting the door.

Yukari's face lit up. "Where is he?"

"Somewhere in the city I assume. He didn't say in the message."

"And Hitomi?"

"He doesn't know." was the short reply.

Yukari swallowed and asked, her voice quivering "Does the detective?"

Sir Kanzakhi, cursing his niece, shrugged, "Apparently. Don't worry about her, she'll be fine"

Yukari studied her father's face and said nothing for a few moments. Was he lying?

Another moment passed.

'Urgh!' she thought. She couldn't tell… as usual.

"All right." It was said reluctantly. "What is going to happen now?"

Sir Kanzakhi sat down behind a desk and stretched his legs.

"It depends on whether or not the detective manages to get Eries to Allen. If he does, we attack."

"How do we breach the walls?" Yukari asked.

"I have no idea." Sir Kanzakhi responded. "Allen assured me it would be easy, so long as everything went according to plan."

"Whose plan? Litus's?"

"Again, I assume so."

"Father!" Yukari growled, "There are too many holes. It's not going to work out!" She towered over him, her forehead creased and her mouth scowling. "How will he get Eries out? Where are Millerna and the rest? Where is Hitomi? Is the Fanel boy involved in this? Does Eries know? How do we get into the city?" she paused for breath. "There's too much we don't know! This so called 'plan' is going to fall flat on its face."

Sir Kanzakhi chuckled quietly. "Probably darling."

Yukari stared at him in open-mouthed astonishment. "And you laugh because…?"

Sir Kanzakhi shrugged, "It isn't like there's much more we can do."

Yukari began to retort, her eyes flashing and face angry. And she stood like that for a good minute before closing her mouth and saying dryly, "I see. So we have to wait?"

"You said so yourself dear." Her aged father replied.

She sighed.

* * *

In exactly two hours and fifteen minutes, the sun would seemingly disappear and night would descend at its darkest; a fact that every person in the circular room ten feet under the tavern floor knew, yet Allen was the only one who was painfully aware of it.

The burden of that knowledge was why he sat with his head in his hands, refusing to respond to Merle's questions and Dryden's pleas.

"Allen." Dryden begged. "We've waited long enough. Too long in fact! She isn't here and we have to go ahead with the plan. The gentry are getting nervous. They can switch sides so easily Allen, it would cost them nothing and we would lose half our men!"

Allen said nothing and a moment later when Gaddess entered to tell them of the nearing Sir Kanzakhi and his wretched soldiers, he couldn't help but wonder if the universe was plotting against him.

"See!" Merle cried. "We _can't _put it off any longer. You have to give them the order Allen!"

"If the attack has to begin the moment the sun goes down, our men need to be ready now."

"Not to mention we need to get word to the troops that are coming."

"Allen there won't be a moon tonight. If we were to wait another day, we'll lose that advantage."

"Hitomi told you to wait only two days if the city was taken Allen."

"You were supposed to give the order today morning. It's nearing dusk. "

Allen brought a fist down on the table, "Enough!" he thundered. "I already know."

"Then give the bloody order!" Merle yelled.

Allen got up quickly and hissed, "Is Eries here?"

"Allen, the original plan wasn't supposed to go like this!" Dryden argued.

"When we _planned _the original plan Dryden, we didn't expect the attack this soon. We didn't expect the guards in the palace to turn sides. And we most certainly did not expect the Queen to be captured. Does that explain why the original plan loses any place it had?!"

Millerna who had half listened to them said quite suddenly, "I think you should give the order."

Allen looked at her in disbelief.

"Your siste…" he began.

"My sisters capture isn't reason enough to lose this battle. She would give the order and you know it."

Allen looked ready to argue, but Gaddess cut across him, "Allen. I need our men to be ready. I refuse to send them out there without the proper warnings." He finished with a firm note in his voice.

Allen looked form Gaddess to Millerna angrily. "Fine." He yelled almost petulantly. "Go ready them. I'll talk to them"

Gaddess left quietly.

Dryden followed Gaddess a moment later, saying that someone needed to get to Sir Kanzakhi.

Merle gave Allen a pitying look.

"She would have throttled you if she had been here." She commented.

Allen instantly said, "If she had been here, I wouldn't have had any problem giving the order."

Merle shrugged, perhaps acquiescently, and walked out of the room.

"Allen." Millerna said quietly, "She wouldn't have appreciated it. She never has."

"Dam what she would have appreciated Millerna!" he burst out. "She's been missing for nearly five days. God knows what happened to her."

"And you waiting for her would hardly change the fact that she could well be dead."

Allen looked at her, his eyes wide and she saw that he had gone white.

She continued coldly, "I would suggest that you get used to the possibility Allen. She could be dead and we won't know until this thing is over."

Allen said nothing, so Millerna said it. Albeit somewhat nervously, but she still said it. "Also Allen. It really is time you let go."

And Allen, quite obviously pushed over some invisible ledge, began to swear, yell and bluster.

Millerna sat still, calm and as responsive as a rock. And if hadn't been for Merle bursting into the room minutes later she would have probably sat exactly like that, dreaming about the day Allen learnt control, until Allen wore himself out yelling.

What Merle yelled as she bust into the room effectively stopped Allen and shook Millerna out of her reverie was this: "She's here!"

What she said next was almost anti-climatic for the pair.

"Eries is here!"

* * *

From her place on the floor Hitomi grimaced. Partly from the weight of the helmet she had stolen and partly from the realization that she had to come up with a new way to get out of the Palace… simple walking out was hardly an option after all.

She had hoped that her escape would be discovered later… a lot later. But Dilandau, being the idiot that he was, had realized she had gotten out before he was supposed too. Still it was pretty late… She guessed that it was nearing one. The sun was too bright for it to be any earlier she supposed.

She heard loud footsteps and dared to turn her head in the direction of the voices. Dilandau had just entered the room.

"Miss Kanzakhi hasn't been here Dilandau." She heard Van say nonchalantly. "Why would she? If she thought you had betrayed her and decided to turn she would hardly come to someone who's merely watching the game."

"Don't even try it Fanel!" was the furious reply. "I know that Eries and you have been working together for the last few weeks. I am perfectly aware that you have involved several powerful families and that every move you make has been dictated by Hitomi."

If Hitomi had been able to look into the room at that exact moment she would have seen a look of irritation flicker across the Captains face.

"Miss Kanzakhi…" he stressed, "…has not been here Dilandau. If that's all, you may leave."

Hitomi head Dilandau let out a low growl and take a step forward and then a few more, undoubtedly closing the distance between the Captain and himself.

What Dilandau said next she did not hear, but the Captains response was clear.

"If you've laid a hand on her…"

A short bark of laughter was the response, and the taunting question, "Why do you care?"

It was the Captain who was inaudible this time, but she thought she heard something about service.

The Queen. They were talking about Eries. And if she wasn't wrong Van in a few seconds was going to attempt to do something very stupid like kill Dilandau. Though Hitomi fully believed that Dilandau deserved anything Van threw at him she would rather Van killed him some place more convenient. The scuffle would attract such unnecessary attention…

Dilandau said something incomprehensible but Hitomi guessing, easily and correctly, that it was something extremely insulting jumped up and rushed to the door.

As she reached the door she grabbed onto the frame and pulled herself forward. Inside the Captain had already swung and Dilandau had staggered back. Hitomi watched him fall to the floor with her mouth open.

The Captain looked up instantly and locked eyes with Miss Kanzakhi. She took a step back and her grip on the frame tightened when she saw just how wild he looked. His mouth was twisted into an ugly expression and his eyes were flat and cold.

She said nothing for a minute. It was not out of any particular fear, but more out of simply not knowing what to say…

…And she was trying to convince herself that she was not in the least bit bothered by the fact that the Captains display of anger had nothing, whatsoever, to do with her and everything to do with Eries.

"Shall we leave?" Vans voice broke through her complicated thoughts and she looked at Dilandau for the first time.

"You knocked him out?" she asked in her calmest, coolest voice, doing everything to hold back a tired, bitter sigh.

He didn't answer, but turned away from her.

Hitomi clenched her fists and made her way to Dilandau.

She knelt beside him and started to tell the Captain how stupid he had been but then stopped. His gaze was suddenly on her and it felt decidedly sharp. She would let it go.

She picked up Dilandau's hand and carefully placed her fingers on his pulse.

"He's fine." She said a minute later, her tone slightly disgusted. "I think he went out when his head his the floor."

"He won't be out for long." He told her shortly. "We need to leave."

She stood up, not facing him but a squeamish feeling told her that he was still looking at her.

She took a deep breath and turned to meet him with what she hoped was an expression of assurance. "We'll take the same route Rye took."

"Fine." He said shortly now looking away.

She followed him to the door and wondered if short answers and long periods of silence were all she would get until they reached the docks.

For the second time that day the Captain surprised her. He stopped just at the entrance and asked in a completely normal tone, "So where have you been? Eries says that it's been a few days. What took so long?"

Hitomi stood rooted, looking at the back of the Captains head in a cross between surprise and annoyance. Could this man ever be normal?!

'If you snap at people and then ignore them you could at least have the decency to continue similar behaviour for a little longer.' She mentally raged.

"I was busy drinking tea with your brother and Dilandau." This was said with heavy sarcasm.

"You are all right?" he asked, successfully throwing her completely off balance… Again.

'What was with this man?!' She wanted to scream.

"I'm fine." Hitomi replied, clearly irritated. "Will you move?"

Van turned to look at her and frowned. "'I'm fine' might sound very reassuring to Allen and Millerna, but it doesn't do for most normal people."

One palm balled into a fist; the urge to hit him threatened to take over.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she managed though gritted teeth.

His frown lightened slightly, "Simply that Allen and Millerna have known you so long that they take everything you do as normal. They let you get away with too much."

"They don't let me get away with anything because that isn't something they get to decide." She was seething. "And since when did you mind how I do things? It has suited you fine till now."

Vans face darkened but he shrugged, "Whatever you say Miss Kanzakhi,"

But Hitomi did not let it go. "No! _Do Not Patronize Me_ Captain!" She stressed each word as she stalked towards him. "It's the last thing I need from you. Tell me! What is it that I've done that's suddenly a problem?"

She had stopped inches from him and looked up at him, her face so angry that he should have been shaking.

Instead he looked down at her thoughtfully, almost as if he were sizing her up. She let out an impatient noise and jabbed at his chest.

"What did I do?!" she repeated.

The jab made his eyebrow twitch and his tone, when he spoke, indicated extreme control. "Fine." He took a step away from her and continued in the same tight tone, "It's very simple really. Until this point I went along with what you said because you seemed to be able to take care of everything. Your lies were necessary, for the most part anyway, and you seemed totally capable of defending yourself. Now you don't."

"And now I don't?" she repeated incredulously "And pray what helped you arrive at that conclusion… other that a blow to the head!"

His face darkened as he said "That fact that you were taken captive by men you were fully warned against…"

"They drugged me!" she started angrily, "I apologize for not seeing it coming!" and then muttered, "God! Everyone makes mistakes!"

"Exactly." He said with sudden fierceness. "Everyone makes mistakes. Somehow I was convinced that you didn't… I was convinced that you wouldn't get hurt. It was stupid on my part to let someone your age take it all on."

She closed what distance he had put between them in one step and nearly screeched, "What the hell are you going on about?"

He saw her hand come up to poke him again and quickly avoided it.

"Will you stop prodding me?" he asked in an irritated voice.

"No!" and then just to prove the statement, she hit him again. "First, you blockhead, you're barely two years older than me. Second, what is this absolute nonsense about me not being able to defend myself! I escaped, didn't I?"

"Barely." was the cretin's crushing reply.

The sound of palm meeting face was a resounding one. She drew her hand back immediately but didn't look particularly sorry. She looked livid.

"_You_," she said her breath heavy, "have no right to say that to me! If you're sorry you hired me, say so without all this rubbish about me not being able to defend myself. Say you aren't happy with the way things are going or that you're angry someone harmed your precious Queen while she was under my care! Spare me the, 'You can't take care of yourself' speech and **dear God**, spare me the 'You need help' speech. I started doing this long before you knew what danger was, so I can do without the condescending rubbish Van!"

Van looked at her with his eyes wide and stance strangely awkward. Hitomi stood there breathing heavily and waiting for a reply. Did she even want one? Did she even care? She had been working with him for some time now and even with everything going on they were not particularly close. There were no hard to decipher feelings or strange moods. It was all business…

… Right?

She grit her teeth and looked up at him. She opened her mouth to say something, she did not know what.

"Never were a charmer were you Fanel?" a voice drawled form the floor, making Hitomi tense up and close her mouth.

Van closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You were fine all along weren't you?" she asked turning to look at him.

He sat up and snorted, "Like a hit from him would knock me out." He grinned at her, "I appreciate the concern though. I was positively touched when you checked my pulse."

Van took a step forward but Hitomi blocked his way.

"I assume that the guards are on their way?" she asked.

"They weren't. But with all the shouting they'll probably be here soon enough. You could try to run, but I doubt you'd succeed. Fanel is pretty slow on his feet."

Van held back a snarl and said, while gesturing to the door, "Miss Kanzakhi?"

Dilandau gave him a very unpleasant smile, "I think you can run along Fanel. Hitomi and I will make our way back to Folken."

She laughed and said, "Good bye Dilandau."

Van still looked tense and kept his eyes on the silver haired man.

Dilandau watched her walk to the door before drawling, "First you run away. Then you leave me for another man. I'm hurt." he said.

"Miss Kanzakhi…" Van started, his voice conveying little of his growing alarm.

"Still playing that game Dilandau?" Hitomi asked mockingly. "Like I said before. Not a chance in hell." She turned her back to him and said shortly, "We're leaving."

Dilandau laughed, "Such venom in your tone dear. I suppose you can't help it when you know how true it is. It might not seem like it, but I grow on people."

She sighed, "So do most fungi." She muttered. "This is growing tiring. Van just hit him again will you?"

"Gladly." He replied moving forward.

"I wouldn't do that." A faint voice came from the door.

And Hitomi went as white as a sheet.

Folken Fanel stood at the door with his usual detached look.

"Dilandau, get off the floor. Miss Kanzakhi the guards behind me will not react well if you kill me. I would suggest that you give me that gun."

Van moved to where Hitomi stood and pulled her away from his brother. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes and realized the enormity of the situation. Van was meeting Folken Fanel after nearly six years.

This was not going to be pretty.


	29. Chapter 29: The History Lesson

So yes, I'm finally really, really back with this story!** Very, very important: Re-read the 27th and 28th chapters first. They have been revised and yes there are significant changes. **I apologize to any reader who has been kept waiting too long, but here's the next chapter. It isn't too long, but I trust it'll satisfy you... I hope there are still some readers who keep with this story. Read and review will you? I need to know I haven't been totally abandonned by angry readers! .

So hope you enjoy it. ^.^

LLL

M.S.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Escaflowne.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Eries pulled her hair back into a bun as she spoke, "… you make sure the west end gates are kept closed." She paused, looking at the map thoughtfully, "If fact, arm it with a hundred men once the troops storm the city. If there are any more soldiers from Fanelia we don't know about they'll come in from there."

Allen nodded, "Dryden we could also send some of the county troops there. The ones that'll be waiting to storm the city. They could deal with any guards posted there."

"We'll need them inside the city after that." Merle pointed out. "How will our men know to let them in?"

"Give them a code word." Eries said. "Send it around to Sir Kanzakhi and then to Vans men here." She traced a canal line along the map. "Have you arranged for men to bock this canal out of the city?"

Allen looked at the waterway she was pointing to and nodded, "Hitomi mentioned it."

"And the ocean?"

"The crew have it covered. As soon as the light fades, they'll begin cutting ships loose and burning paddle boats."

"Burning?" Millerna asked with distaste, "Things like that always spread."

"What do you mean?" Merle asked.

"Once a fire's seen soldiers begin torching things. It's something I've witnessed first hand."

"Fine they'll cut them loose too or hide them." Merle shrugged.

"What about the noblemen inside the castle?" Dryden asked.

Eries shook her head pessimistically. "We can't help them until we break through. If Folken starts killing them, we can't do anything about it. The city and the people are too important."

"Van and Hitomi may be able to get them out." Gaddess proposed.

Eries frowned, "If they escape in the first place."

No one said anything.

Eries continued, "The sun should go out in little less than a hour. Are your men ready?"

"They will be." Gaddess said.

"I'll go to Sir Kanzakhi myself." Dryden told everyone. "Merle, arrange for one of your men to row me to Flist Bay."

"Do you think Sir Kanzakhi and the rest have reached Gridew fields?"

"Definitely. They'll be waiting for us." Dryden replied.

Eries suddenly frowned and asked, "Surely Folken will have men telling him of the coming army."

"He's probably know the troops have been on the move since this morning. But he isn't very worried I imagine. Our walls when armed are impregnable after all."

Eries nodded, but still looked troubled, "Surely he cannot think they'll just keep attacking?"

"Eries it is technically the only thing anyone would have been able to do." Allen told her. "You would have done the same. You would have used those horrific catapults and ladders and kept the assault up until they ran out of men, supplies and energy. Why would he think otherwise?"

Millerna added with amusement, "It's only when you have terribly suspicious people like Hitomi and Van on your side that you plan such devious things."

Eries half smiled but still looked considerably troubled when she said, "The thing is, Folken can often be that devious. He'll surely expect us to try something."

"Well what are we supposed to do about it?" Merle asked, "We can't change our plan simply because he could suspect something like it?"

Eries was only half listening to her, her eyes on the map.

"Where did you say our men were going to begin moving from Dryden?" she asked absently.

He came forward and pointed to a circled area. "They'll have the gates open in fifteen minutes if they attack from there. It's the weakest outpost."

Eries studied the map, "Pyeton Wall…" she mused.

* * *

"The both of you make an alarming amount of noise." Folken commented as he took Hitomi's gun from her. "I was at least two stories above you when I heard the shouting."

Van was barely listening to his brother Hitomi noted. His eyes darted from side to side undoubtedly looking for a way to escape.

She said nothing to Folken, but watched him with flinty eyes.

Folken studied both of them with a look one assumed was amusement. "Take Miss Kanzakhi back to her room Dilandau." He ordered.

"I don't think so Folken." She said evenly.

The look of amusement deepened, but that only succeeded in making that expressionless face party more human- dead eyes still gave away the fact that before her stood a heartless man with about as much emotion as a cushion. "My dear child, I've found your charades very entertaining, but I would suggest you stay out of this."

"Charades?" she asked. The word came out with difficulty and her voice was a forced whisper.

Folken shrugged, "Very well… call it whatever you want to. My point simply being that for this long I dealt with you. Now I plan on dealing with the person actually responsible for all of this."

He was looking at his brother.

Hitomi looked from one to the other. "_Him_?" she exclaimed. "You think _he_ was responsible for all this!" The disbelief rang out clear in her voice.

Van's eyebrow twitched, but he did not bother saying anything. It would get them nowhere at this point.

"Dilandau." Folken said again. "Take her away."

"Just let her be!" Van said exasperatedly.

Folken raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. His gaze travelled to Hitomi and stayed on her thoughtfully.

Dilandau hung back, unsure of what to do and Hitomi kept glancing at the door- counting how many guards there were. Seven… she would need a miracle.

"Dilandau." Folken finally said, "Take her away now."

Dilandau moved to Hitomi, grabbed her by the shoulders and led her out. She went compliantly enough, but her eyes kept travelling back to the Captain.

They seemed to say "Don't worry I'll get us out of this."

Van prayed to god she did.

* * *

"Is there a reason I'm being manhandled?" Hitomi Kanzakhi asked caustically while being led up a flight of stairs.

Dilandau's grip on her arm instantly lightened, but he said, "You're lucky you aren't dead."

"I've always been lucky." She admitted with an unconcerned shrug, "But Van clearly has not. Tell me why do you dislike him so intensely?"

Dilandau looked down at her with a grim look that always accompanied any talk of the Captain. "You're calling him Van." He noted.

"Names have their uses." She said quickly, and flippantly, enough, but her eyes suddenly avoided his.

He snorted.

"So?" she pressed. "Why the passionate hatred?"

"Aside from the obvious?" he asked with a strange edge. "Well I suppose it's because he's a spineless coward with about as much patriotic feeling as Milton. At least Milton's lack of patriotism is understandable."

"Patriotism?' she asked mounting the last step. "You're one to talk."

He wheeled her around to face him and said in a nasty voice, "Don't assume that you know me so well!"

When she responded with a bored look, he pushed her forward and said, "I don't mean patriotism for this pathetic empire Hitomi."

"Patriotism, then, for the empire you think you're going to build?" She asked with a sneer. "Observe that I'm unimpressed with your plans for a new order. Patriotism for whatever maligned empire you and Folken want to build is nothing but loyalty to- and love for- yourselves."

"New order?" he asked with a laugh. "Did you even read those letters my dear? Why must we raise a new empire when the greatest empire the world ever saw awaits? Power is merely being handed back to the deserving ones."

She turned to him with an incredulous expression, "To Folken and his crazed followers in Fanelia? Are you mad Dilandau? I read that letter, but I never assumed you'd be idiotic enough to give those lunatics any sort of actual power. Look at their history Dilandau: they destroyed half a millenniums work in three years. The world isn't ready for, and in my opinion never will be, another bout of Fanelian politics."

He watched her with a contemptuous expression, "I see that Austrian propaganda sits well with you."

"Propaganda?" she asked quietly, "Don't be a fool Dilandau. Aston was one and so was his grandfather, but they were right about Fanelia."

"Oh?" he asked condescendingly.

"Yes." She said, holding back her ready fist. "Need I retell that old story? Or rather history lesson. When Austria annexed and ended Fanelia it performed its first and perhaps last honest, honourable act. No other country could have dealt with the fury of that empire. Storytellers often embellish the tale with talk of how the Gods cursed Fanelia. They say that the same Gods that blessed the country for its dragon-hearts allowed our king to defeat them. Sometimes I can't help but wonder if there was truth in that. An angered Fanelia was no pretty prospect and we won with such unexpected ease, in comparison of course. They had so much power Dilandau." As she looked up at him, an odd mixture of regret and disdain showed clear. "We won't let you succeed. I was never a supporter of Aston, but Eries is different. Aston would have made Austria what Fanelia became: a country cursed with an eternally despotic government and inhuman, unforgivable atrocities to its name. Those people are only beginning to forget what that power felt like Dilandau. They must forget. They will never again have what the Gods saw fit to give them once, but they'll raise hell if they attempt it."

Dilandau listened to her with an air of boredom and murmured that he'd never have thought her to be so assiduous a student of history, nor such a bore. He then laughed. Not very nicely she thought.

"So the Gods, jealous of the power willed them out of history?" He asked, still smiling, still mocking.

Unaffected by this obvious re-evaluation of her character and the corollary lowering in his opinion of her she continued in the same frank tone "Jealousy the cause of the Gods disfavour? I doubt it Dilandau. You know what they did. Whole villages laid to waste, towns burned, people slaughtered and for what? A show of power? If the Gods did intervene Dilandau, jealousy had little to do with it. It was to stop the abomination of Fanelia."

Dilandau looked at her wordlessly, clearly amazed. This amazement should have assured Hitomi that Dilandau would now turn sides as he made the sudden, but true realization that what he was trying to do was selfish and more importantly evil, but Hitomi Kanzakhi for all her inexperience in the art of flirtation and in the myriad complexities of romance, knew people.

She was sure that he felt amazed not because of how morally damnable his actions were but because he suddenly realized that his infatuation with her was not quite as strong as he had previously assumed it to be. The realization would grow into the unquestionable fact that he preferred his empire to her and, Hitomi guessed, it would mean that his selfish but useful attempts to shield her from Folken would come to an end.

It wouldn't necessarily happen immediately, but soon enough he'd be as glad to slit her throat as Folken was. Though she had found his interest in her helpful, Hitomi couldn't help but feel that she was better off without it. There was something distinctly unpleasant about encouraging a man even in the slightest, subtlest way when he'd have liked nothing better than to see a better part of your friends and family dead.

"You sound so earnest my dear." He chuckled, "So of course Atlantis was also destroyed by the Gods, instead of taken under by the storm?"

She resisted the urge to answer him in a manner that would have, on many a previous occasion made her more desirable knowing that now it would merely ensure her a violent end. Instead she commanded, "Tell me what you've promise those men."

He looked down at her with a decidedly evil look, "So imperious Hitomi. You put Eries to shame."

She grit her teeth, "Dilandau, will the people of Fanelia revolt against Eries when you're stopped?"

He moved forward and took her arm again, "And so sure of yourself."

"Damn it, tell me!" She cried tearing her arm away.

He looked down at her with a curious glint, "Why should I?"

A little thrown off she paused before asking with some confusion, "What?"

"Why should I tell you?" he repeated. "What do I get out of it?"

"I'll let you live when this is all over." She said with a grim smile.

"So sure." He said softly. "Do you honestly think that we haven't considered the possibility of Pyreton wall?"

Hitomi may have been shaken to the very bone, but it wasn't a condition that would have been obvious to any observer. She stood still and looked at Dilandau blankly indicating either a lack of comprehension on her part or a lack of sense on his.

Dilandau, for his part, was not deterred. "It was a good plan I suppose." He continued, "Attack from the inside and let the county troops in. But my dear, you underestimate my knowledge of military tactics."

Hitomi's brows furrowed and she took a step back as if to look at him from a distance and consider him as one would a particularly tricky work of art.

But for the slightest twitch in his expression Dilandau gave no sign of being annoyed by her actions. Schooling his expression to one of thoughtful appreciation he said, "You are still an excellent tactician, you know? Folken may lay credit, or blame depending on how you see it, at his brothers doorstep but I know you better."

Refraining from pointing out that if he had really known her he would be running her though instead of explaining himself she asked what he was talking about.

"And I'd not have even have considered it if it weren't for your frequent gravitations to that side of the city. And don't fear; I doubt they'll all die. I have no idea where you've hidden the men. Only your first team will suffer. Eries realizing that she's been beaten will call for a retreat and try to leave the city." He saw her raise her brows haughtily and said with a viscous grin, "No use looking like that Hitomi. She must still be here. With her only heir I imagine. And the rest of the bumbling lot."

Hitomi stared at him with her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed. Dilandau read this quite correctly as doubt. Quite possibly for the first time in their strange relationship, for lack of a better word, she was considering the possibility that he was a serious adversary.

He moved towards her and asked with a calm look that did little to conceal his true almost urgent curiosity, "Why did you drop Allen?"

Hitomi looked at him with a blank look, and said, "What?"

He repeated his question and she felt disgust wash over her.

There were two reasons for this.

Primarily it was disgust with herself. For the second time in her life she felt that extreme panic. The kind of panic that made her stomach twist and her head ache. The panic of not being in control of a situation and knowing that in her current position there was nothing that she could do to recover that control. She needed to get to them. To tell them to use the alternative root. To tell them that even if they were caught at Pyreton, the rest of the troops could not be called back. They'd have to use her half developed back up plan.

The other reason she felt disgust was because of the evil, uncaring man that stood before her. Granted he had nothing on the devil she had left Van with, but he was bad enough. How for even a second had she allowed herself to felt threatened by him?

That question, she knew what it sprung from. And all she could wonder was how he could assume that he would achieve seducing a woman who's only family he was happily planning on murdering? How could he be so lacking in intelligence?

She said as much a minute later.

If he was taken aback, nothing betrayed him but a raised eyebrow.

She pushed herself away from the wall and said with more contempt than he'd ever heard her use, "Do you really think that I'd just give in? That your 'terrifying' power over the situation would make me bow out and decide to give in to _you_?"

Hitomi laughed, "You'll rot in a prison Dilandau. One of my choosing, and let me assure you, you'll pay so very dearly for what you've put him through."

Dilandau face which had until that point held a look of polite interest, blackened dangerously.

But when he spoke his voice was deceptively mild, "So this is all for Fanel?"

With every intention of incensing him further she agreed that it was.

"And when you said that you wanted revenge you meant for him?"

She looked pleasantly surprised and said with false cheeriness, "How sweet of you to remember Dilandau! Yes I suppose did."

He took a menacing step towards her and would undoubtedly have grabbed her and thrown her down the stairs- his expression indicated violent action in Hitomi's opinion- if she hadn't done the exact same thing.

As Hitomi watched him fall backward with his arms flung outwards, her expression was one of distaste.

When the final crash told her that Dilandau had arrived in the dungeons, she followed in equal speed, but in a much more stately manner. Tumbling backwards uncontrollably did so little for ones health after all.

* * *

Van turned back to his brother and asked in a weary tone, "What do you want?"

"So touching Van." He said mockingly. "But you shouldn't promise to save her when you know you can't?"

"If you had any intelligence Folken you would have realized that Miss Kanzakhi does not need any saving."

"Words spoken so coldly and yet with such passion." Folken spoke with derision. "But how unlike you Van to become attached to a girl like that."

"What do you want Folken?" The Captain repeated, his voice sharp.

"Eries's location."

"…"

"You may as well tell me. It's going to end badly for you either way."

"How so?"

"If you don't tell me and Eries makes it to the people outside Palais and attacks, nobles will start dying. The first to go I can promise you will be Miss Kanzakhi. You can follow if you want."

"And if I do?"

"I kill you. Quickly." He paused and looked at Van with a knowing look, "If it matters Miss Kanzakhi will be alive and well. Though undoubtedly Dilandau will take some getting used to."

Van raised both eyebrows politely. Folken raised a hand in warning. "It was not I promise you an insult in any way. I am quite sure his intentions, while idiotic, are honourable."

"Is this supposed to stir my chivalrous instincts? I can assure you I have none."

"And by that you mean…?" Folken asked.

"That Miss Kanzakhi's life is not something that you can hang over my head."

"Of course it isn't." Folken agreed. "I can see you're in one of your stubborn moods Van. As much I would love to wait here for you to change your mind I have work to do. I'll return in some time. Consider carefully brother."

An angry look stole into the Captain eye, "Brother?' he asked scathingly, "Don't you dare call me that!"

"Such emotion Van." Folken noted with a mixture of contempt and pity for someone who expressed something as human as anger. "Don't tell me that you were surprised?"

"Surprised?" asked Van bitterly, "Not anymore Folken. We were never really brothers were we?"

Folken smiled disturbingly, "Well at least you've learnt something Van." And he walked out.

A minute later Van heard the door being bolted and the sound of the guards walking away.

For one stupendous moment, Van stared at door.

They'd left him there alone, with a mere bolt stopping him from escaping, and expected him to sit still?

He walked quickly to the door and listened carefully.

There had to be someone out there, he reasoned.

No one could be that idiotic.

A loud grating sound made Van take a wary step back.

He prepared himself for the worst.

Then, for the second time that day, clutching the doorframe and tentatively pushing open the door, Miss Hitomi Kanzakhi stood before him.


End file.
